MY HEART
by Kucik1Naruki-chan
Summary: Ini terasa aneh. Yah, mereka berdua menyadari hal itu. Tapi entah kenapa, mereka hanya berdiam di tempat. Tak ada yang maju untuk memulai duluan. Kebingunan hati yang mereka rasakan tak bisa terjawab. Semua itu membuat rasa takut yang tak terkira. Ketika saat mereka tak bertemu satu sama lain. IchiRuki,
1. Chapter 1

**MY HEART**

 **Disclaimer : BLEACH TITE KUBO**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, friendship, drama.**

 **Rate : T+.**

 **Fairing : Ichigo and Rukia.**

 **Warning : EYD, Typo, OOC, POV.**

 **~~~Kucik1Naru-chan~~~**

* * *

Ini bukan fic baru saya. Jika Anda ingin tahu kenapa fic-fic saya terhapus, itu semua bukan kemauan saya. Handphone yang saya pakai untuk updet fic kemarin eror. Karena tidak mau konek, jadi saya kesal. Saya tekan semua layar yang ada di handphone. Karena gak mau juga konek, jadi saya matikan total. Nah, pas login di ffn, hampir semua fi-fic saya terhapus TT_TT. Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan fic-fic saya di fandom Naruto. Sebenarnya saya sudah tak mau updet lagi, karena gak semua fic-fic yang saya buat mempunyai copyannya. Ini ibarat kerja rodi. Sudah susah-susah buat, malah kehapus. Tapi karena ada reader yang masih mau fic-fic itu updet, mangkanya saya sedang berusaha untuk menulis kembali. Catatan untuk yang ngetik fic pake layar sentuh, kalau respon handphone anda lambat, sabar aja, jangan sembarang tekan sana tekan sini. Kalau gak mau mendapat kejadian seperti saya ini TT_TT.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Don't Touch.

Angin malam berhembus, menerpa tubuh munggil yang ditelan gelapnya malam. Gadis itu berdiri di tengah lapangan bukit Soul Society. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Di tengah malam purnama berdiri sendirian di tempat itu.

Kimono putih yang digunakanya sangat kontras dengan malam yang sangat gelap. Mata berpupil biru memandang awas sekitarnya. Seola-olah gerakan sekecil apa pun akan tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Ia berjalan mengintari lapangan. Lalu secara perlahan memasuki lingkaran tersebut.

Tempat ini sudah usang di makan oleh sang waktu. Mata biru memandang ke atas langit. Menatap purnama yang membisu dalam kesendiriannya. Perlahan ia menutup mata lalu, merentangkan kedua tangannya. Akan tetapi, sura seseorang menghentikan pergerakkan tubuh tersebut.

"Rukia?" Seseorang memanggil namanya. Menghentikan gerakkan tangan yang akan memulai sesuatu. Gadis yang dipanggil namannya tersebut, mengetahui jelas siapa orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Lelaki itu menatap dengan alis mengerut dalam. Heran dengan keberadaan gadis ini. Apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam begini? Batin si lelaki bertanya. Rukia membuka mata, menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara itu barada.

"Ichigo?" Nama itu mengalun begitu saja. Di saat Rukia melihat wajah pemuda tersebut. Ichigo, pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu mendekat ke arah Rukia. Matanya menyorot tajam, memandang dengan cemas.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Di tengah malam begini? Di tengah lapangan soul society? Kau masih terluka, Rukia?" ujar Ichigo beruntun. Sedangkan Rukia masih mematung, seperti orang kebingungan. Membuat cemas pemuda yang memandangnya.

"Rukia?" Ichigo memanggil gadis itu kembali. Membuat Rukia mengedipkan matanya.

 _ **Rukia POV**_

Aku tersentak saat Ichigo menyentuhku. Entah kenapa, aku gemetar menerima sentuhannya. Tanpa sadar aku menepis tangan Ichigo yang berada di bahuku. Ichigo terdiam, mungkin dia kaget dengan reaksiku barusan. Hazel menatapku dalam, seolah meminta sebuah jawaban.

Aku merasa, ini berlebihan. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap demikian. Ichigo memandangku bingung sekaligus kecewa. Sungguh, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku. Aku menatap matanya kembali, dan Ichigo pun menatapku semakin dalam.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Aku terdiam. Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Aku memberanikan diri menatap ichigo. Ingin melihat reaksi apa yang dikeluarkannya, atas ucapan yang kukatakan barusan. Yang kulihat Ichigo mematung, rasa kecewa, sedih, dan bingung tergambar jelas di wajahnya itu.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah terhadapnya. Aku tidak mengerti, tubuhku seperti tersengat sesuatu ketika dia menyentuhnya. Jujur, itu membuatku resah. Seola-olah sesuatu yang ada dalam diriku hendak meluap keluar.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo." Aku menundukan kepala, begitu mengucapkan kata maaf kepadanya. Karena aku tidak suka melihat wajah sedihnya itu. Aku merasakan elusan di kepalaku, refleks aku mengangkat kepala dan memandang wajahnya. Dia tersenyum, meski alisnya tetap berkerut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia." Entah kenapa suasana canggung yang kami rasakan. Ichigo menurunkan tangannya dari atas kepalaku. Aku terdiam ketika tangan kokoh tersebut merambat ke bahuku.

Sungguh, darahku berdesir akan sentuhanya. Kepalaku menunduk ke arah bawah. Ichigo mengeratkan pegangannya di bahuku. Lalu dengan perlahan memutar tubuhku ke arah depan. Aku masih bingung apa yang akan dilakukanya.

Detik berikutnya, bisa kurasakan punggungku menempel di dada bidangnya. Seketika jantungku berdetak cepat. Apa yang dilakukan ichigo kepadaku? Tangan Ichigo merayap turun, jemari kokoh tersebut menyatu di celah-celah jemari yang kumiliki.

Bisa kurasakan sebuah dagu di atas kepalaku ini. Aku hanya bisa diam dengan posisi kami. Otakku menyuruh untuk menghentikan ini semua, tapi tubuh dan hatiku berkata lain.

"Ada apa denganmu, Rukia? Kau terlihat aneh. Aku dan teman teman menghawatirkan keadaanmu yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Apa kauterluka pada saat akan dieksekusi itu?" Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Ichigo.

Kembali kuingat, saat teman-teman yang datang untuk menyelamatkanku dari eksekusi kematian. Dan penghianatan kapten Aizen dan Gin. Pada saat itu aku mengetahui betapa kuatnya Ichigo, dan betapa lemahnya aku. Pertarungan sudah usai sekarang. Berarti tiba saat perpisahan dengan teman-temanku, dengan Ichigo. Karena perang sudah usai, dunia manusia dan roh sudah aman. Tapi hatiku gelisah, dengan penghianatan Aizen ini.

"Aku, hanya ingin melihat..." Entah kenapa ucapanku menyangkut di tenggorokkan. Seperti diriku tidak tahu, apa yang harus kukatakan lagi. Tanpa terasa, tanganku menggenggam erat di sela-sela jemari Ichigo.

Bisa kurasakan remasan pelan, Ichigo mengeratkan genggaman kami. Mungkin dia tahu aku sedang tak tenang. Perlahan kehangatan meninggalkan telapak tanganku, Ichigo melepaskan tautan tangannya. Namun tubuhku sedikit gemetar sekarang.

Tindakkan Ichigo selanjutnya membuatku terkejut. Saat tangan kokoh melingkar di perutku dengan perlahan. Ichigo mengeratkan pelukkannya, bahkan bisa kurasakan detak jantungnya di balik punggungku. Ini gila, detak jantungku kenapa bisa seperti ini. Napas hangatnya menerpa telinga dan tengkukku. Membuat sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku.

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Semua sudah membaik," ucapnya lirih di telingaku. Sial, ini membuat darahku bergejolak. Dengan cepat aku mendorongnya, membuat Ichigo kaget dengan tindakkan tiba-tiba dariku. Mata menatap tajam, dan hal itu kuberikan kepadanya.

"Jangan terpesona akan sang rembulan. Jika kau tidak siap akan gelapnya malam." Kata-kata itu terucap begitu lancar dari bibirku. Hal itu membuatku terdiam setelahnya. Apa yang aku katakan barusan?

Entah kenapa, aku merasa diriku akan meledak. Aku ingin marah, sedih, atau kecewa saat kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirku. Ichigo menatapku sedih dan takut. Entah apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti itu. Perasaan takut menghampiri diriku. Tatkala mata hazel menatapku sendu.

 _ **Rukia POV end**_

Dua manusia tersebut saling terdiam. Keadaan sekarang membuat mereka canggung. Suara Ichigo memecah keheningan yang ada.

 _ **Ichigo POV**_

"Rukia, aku minta maaf. Tadi aku..." ujarku bingung harus bagaimana. Entah apa yang tadi kami lakukan. Saat aku sadar, tanganku sudah memeluk tubuh Rukia. Tapi ketika mendengar perkataan Rukia yang terakhir, itu semua membuat diriku takut. Ketakutan akan suatu hal yang tak kupahami. Seola-olah masalah besar akan terjadi. Kata-kata Rukia sangat ambigu di telingaku.

"Ichigo, kita harus kembali ke mansion Kuchiki. Sebelum Nii-sama dan teman-teman mencari kita." Aku terdiam mendengar hal itu. Lalu kupandang wajah Rukia. Aku tahu dia mengalihkan pembicaraan kami yang canggung ini. Sungguh, tubuhku tidak bisa kukontrolkan saat bersamanya tadi. Seolah aku merindukannya begitu lama.

"Baiklah, ayo." Hanya kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Kami bersunpo bersama menuju mansion Kuciki.

 _ **Ichigo POV end**_

###

Di tempat lain, yang begitu tenang di dunia manusia. Bisa kita lihat sebuah toko yang begitu senyap, karena sudah datangnya sang malam. Di depan toko, berdiri seseorang yang menggunakan topi bercorak garis-garis hijau. Kepala pria itu menengadah ke atas, sambil sang mata menatap sang rembulan. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Kisuke, sudah waktunyakah?" tanya seekor kucing mendekat ke arah pria tersebut.

"Benar, sudah waktunya, Yoruichi. Waktunya menemukan 'seorang putri', dan bersiaplah akan hogyoku yang sudah diambil," ujar Kisuke pelan. Ia terdiam setelah menjawab partanyaan Yoruichi. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka akan jadi serumit ini, batin Urahara.

"Aku penasaran, siapa yang akan terpilih menjadi menjadi 'sang putri'? Untuk memuluskan rencana Aizen?" Yoruichi menatap wajah Kisuke Urahara. Wajah pria itu tetap santai, meski dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. Dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti. Sungguh pria yang sulit ditebak.

"Yang terpenting, siapa yang ada dalam ramalan itu, Yoruichi. Karena..." Jeda urahara. Yorouchi menatap wajah Urahara yang masih menatap rembulan di langit, untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan dari ucapanya itu.

"Karena, gampang mengenali matahari dengan sinar panasnya. Tapi susah menemukan bulan dengan dinginya malam. Seperti malam ini, kau harus menanti kegelapan malam untuk menemukan rembulan ini," Yorouchi terdiam mendengar ucapan teman di hadapannya. Entah kenapa Yoruichi merasa takut di dalam hatinya. Di saat ia mencoba memahami, apa yang dimaksud oleh lelaki di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kisuke?" tanya Yoruichi kepada temanya sekali lagi.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu, semoga kita tidak salah mengenali mereka 'berdua'. Jika tidak, tunggulah kehancuran dunia roh dan manusia ini." Lagi-lagi Yorouchi hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Kisuke.

 **##~Sun &Moon~##**

Bunyi burung terdengar di telinga Ichigo Kurosaki, saat ia membuka mata dengan perlahan-lahan. Ichigo menyadari ia masih berada di soul society. Tepatnya, di mansion Kuchiki.

Seketika Ichigo langsung mengingat Rukia. Dan kejadian tadi malam pun singgah di pikirannya, wajah Ichigo memerah. Bodoh, apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi malam? Ichigo mengumpat dalam hati. Dengan cepat Ichigo bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Karena lelaki tersebut ingat, hari ini terakhir ia di soul society. Karena setelah ini Ichigo harus kembali ke dunia manusia.

 _ **Ichigo POV**_

Aku tatap teman temanku yang pamit kepada Rukia. Yah, benar, ini sudah berakhir dan saatnya perpisahan. Aku pandang wajah Rukia, dia terlihat sedih sambil memeluk Inoue. Yang aku lihat, sekarang Inoue menangis. Rukia hanya mengelus punggung tersebut untuk menenangkannya.

Rukia menatap ke arahku, lalu mendekat kepadaku. Mata ini masih tak lepas dari wajah mungil tersebut. Sekarang ia berada tepat di hadapanku.

"Ichigo, sudah waktunya kaukembali." Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya. Tapi dia malah menundukan wajahnya.

"Benar, sudah waktunya berpisah. Kau yakin, tidak ingin ikut dengan kami, Rukia?" Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mataku langsung.

"Maaf Ichigo, di sini Kapten membutuhkanku," hanya itu jawaban yang kudapatkan dari Rukia. Dan pikiranku barusan membuat diriku tersentak, memangnya jawaban apa yang kuharapkan?

"Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu, Rukia." Aku bingun harus berkata apalagi. Mata biru itu membuat bibirku terasa beku untuk berucap.

"Kau juga, Ichigo."

Aku pun memasuki gerbang senkaimon. Untuk terakhir kalinya, kualihkan pandangan ke arah belakang. Yang aku lihat, kaubegitu sedih, Rukia. Kenapa? Apa karena kita nakama?

 _ **Ichigo POV end**_

 **TBC**

####

Saya gak bisa ngomong lagi #tepar habis kerja rodi. Maaf, saya tak bisa membuat yang sama persis. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY HEART**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Rated : M, untuk adegan kekerasanya ke depan.**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama, friendship.**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD, OOC, POV.**

 **Fairing : IchiRuki.**

 **Note** : Di larang copy paste fic ini dan fic-fic saya yang lainnya.

 **##~~Kucik1Naru-chan~~##**

* * *

Chapter : 2

Langit Soul Society begitu cerah, tak ada mendung yang menghiasi. Matahari bertengger di langit biru begitu tinggi, terasa panas menyengat seperti bankai milik soutaicho. Andai itu benar, hawa panas ini lebih baik mereka rasakan. Karena kobaran api Ryuujin Jakka bisa memanggang sampai menjadi abu. Memikirkan saja membuat mereka bergedik.

Para shinigami hilir mudik membawa dokumen. Sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaan mereka, tak berniat menunda-nunda tanggung jawab yang dimiliki. Termasuk yang berada di batalion tiga belas, di bawah kepemimpinan Ukitake Joshiro.

Rukia bergegas menuju kantor sang taicho, ada tugas yang akan diberikan kepadanya. Perempuan ini sangat bersyukur mempunyai kapten seperti Ukitake. Lelaki yang memiliki surai panjang itu sangat baik. Rukia bahkan tak menyangka Ukitake akan menentang soutaicho untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari eksekusi kematian.

Perasaan haru masih bergelayut di hati Rukia, saat ia mengingat kejadian itu. Pembelaan dan penyelamatan atas dirinya begitu melekat di benak Kuchiki junior. Peraturan mereka tentang hanya untuk seorang Rukia. Sang kakak bahkan tak sampai seperti itu pembelaannya.

Kaki Rukia menapaki batu-batu kecil yang sengaja di letakkan untuk menghiasi jalan setapak di batalion tiga belas. Di sana ada kapten Ukitake yang berbincang dengan kapten Hitsugaya beserta wakil Matsumoto. Rukia semakin cepat melangkahkan kaki mungil yang ia miliki. Tak mau Ukitake menunggu terlalu lama akan kehadirannya.

Ukitake menyadari kehadiran Rukia. Kapten itu memberikan senyum yang selalu memberikan perasaan sejuk bagi yang melihat, termasuk Rukia sendiri.

"Rukia, kausudah datang? Kemarilah." Ukitake memanggil adik adopsi dari Byakuya Kuchiki itu. Dengan patuh Rukia melangkah mendekat, lalu menundukkan kepala memberi hormat kepada dua kapten dan wakilnya sekaligus.

Rangiku Matsumoto begitu gemas, melihat kesopanan Rukia yang diajarkan bangsawan Kuchiki. Hasil didikkan bangsawa itu memang mengutamakan peraturan di atas segalanya. Sampai membuat Rukia seperti robot yang tak berekspresi. Rangiku ingin menjahili Rukia, agar keseriusan dan ketegangan itu sedikit merileks di wajahnya.

Tapi Rangiku mengurungkan niat saat merasakan reiatsu sang kapten yang meningkat. Perempuan bertubuh sintal ini melirikkan mata ke arah kapten yang tak kalah imut dipandangan matanya juga. Tapi sayang, tingkahlaku sang kapten seperti kakek-kakek tua, begitu serius. Ditambah dengan rambut uban itu.

"Rukia, kau mendapatkan tugas ke dunia nyata bersama mereka. Aku harap kau menjaga diri, yah." Rukia menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan. Akhir-akhir ini banyak hollow yang menyerang dunia manusia, terlebih lagi di kota Karakura. Karena itu pula kapten Hitsugaya disertakan dalam tugas ini. Mengingat teman-temannya habis terluka karena sesi penyelamatannya waktu itu.

Rasa bersalah menghinggapi hati Rukia. Di ambilnya napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskan dengan perlahan, berharap rasa sesak yang menggumpal di dadanya sedikit berkurang. Sekelebat bayangan wajah Ichigo menghampiri Rukia, bagaimana keadaan pantenernya itu.

 **##**IchiRuki**##**

Ichigo masih memerhatikan guru yang menjelaskan di depan kelas. Mata hazel menatap lurus, namun penglihatan seperti tak terisi bayangan apa pun. Terasa begitu kosong, seperti tak ada kehidupan. Ichigo sangat merasa bersalah, kesal dengan ketidakmampuan yang dimiliki. Teman-temannya terluka dan dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan Ishida Uryuu terluka parah.

Begitu larut dengan penyesalan dan pikiran sendiri, Ichigo tak menyadari ada seorang guru yang membawa murid baru di kelasnya. Kepala dengan warna _sunset_ terbenam itu mungkin minta dipukul, agar terkoneksi lagi dengan dunia nyata. Menambah balutan perban di kepala itu, mungkin sampai orange terang tersebut tertutup sempurna.

Kelas terdengar berisik saat kedatangan murid baru yang begitu mengundang perhatian. Aksi berbisik semakin menjadi, begitu banyak pendapat tentang teman baru di kelas mereka.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil atau bisa dibilang pendek untuk ukuran anak sekolah menengah atas. Ia lebih cocok duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ada juga lelaki yang tak memiliki sehelai rambut pun, mereka sangsi apa itu karena dicukur habis atau karena memang sudah seperti itu, botak semenjak lahir. Semoga tak ada lalat atau nyamuk yang hinggap, bisa terpeleset mereka karena begitu kinclong dan licin. Ngidam apa sang ibu jika hasilnya seperti ini, di sampingnya ada lelaki dengan bulu mata terantik yang pernah mereka lihat. Dapat di mana bulu mata seperti itu.

Kali ini, gerutuan begitu banyak dari kalangan anak perempuan. Mencibir ke arah perempuan dengan rambut bergelombang, yang mengibaskan rambut dangan pose yang seksi. Apalagi dengan ukuran dada yang tak tertampung di seragam sekolahnya itu. Cih, itu pasti silikon pikir murid perempuan. Berbeda dengan para lelaki yang seperti mendapat air di gurun terik, pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata.

Suara berisik membawa Ichigo ke alam sadar, teman sekelasnya begitu ribut. Apa yang mereka ributkan batin Ichigo. Di arahkan pandangan ke depan kelas yang menjadi sumber keributan. Namun mata Ichigo sedikit membulat, hazel sedikit terkejut melihat siapa gerang yang berdiri di sana. Teman-teman shinigami yang ia kenal berada di dunia manusia, terlebih lagi kenapa harus menyamar menjadi seorang murid. Banyak pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Ichigo, ia penasaran dan bingung.

Satu kenyataan yang membuat Ichigo kecewa. Rukia, tak berada di antara mereka. Angin berhembus melalui jendela yang berada di samping Ichigo. Namun hembusan tak bisa mengalahkan sensasi yang bergelayut di hatinya. Sekelebat ingatan tentang malam saat ia masih berada di soul society, malam yang entah kenapa memutuskan langkahnya untuk mencari Rukia. Tak bisa dipungkiri rasa kecewa menghampiri, saat Rukia menolak tawaran yang ia berikan untuk ikut ke dunia manusia. Dan penolakan pada malam itu juga.

Ichigo menutup kelopak mata, menyembunyikan manik hazel untuk sesaat. Di buka matanya kembali, lalu memandang ke arah para shinigami yang berbalut gigai buatan Urahara. Bayangan Rukia menghinggapi pikiran Ichigo. Napas dihembuskan perlahan, pemuda ini tahu si mungil pencinta kelinci memiliki posisi lebih di singgasana sang hati. Rasa ini susah untuk Ichigo jabarkan, apa mereka teman atau sahabat. Apa bedanya dengan dua kalimat itu pikir Ichigo.

Kalau boleh jujur ia lebih suka mendreskripsikan Rukia sebagai 'penenangnya'. Di saat Ichigo menatap manik biru itu, ada sebuah rasa yang tak ia mengerti. Sebuah ikatan yang tak bisa ia pungkiri, yang mana semua terasa benar dan terjawab. Semua terjawab hanya dari tatapan mata, mau itu akan sesuatu tindakan atau keraguan dalam dirinya. Tanpa harus berkata-kata panjang lebar.

Manik biru itu yang seakan memberi jawaban. Yang bisa membuat kobaran api dalam kemarahannya mereda dan menghentikan hujan di saat ia sedih. Rukia itu menekan dunia 'hitamnya.'

###

Seragam begitu pas membalut tubuh Rukia. Ia sekarang berada di rumah Urahara Kisuke. Suara pintu digeser menghentikan Rukia dari alam pikiranya sendiri. Lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut merah terkuncir ke atas, di belakangnya ada Urahara dan Yorouchi. Mereka menatap Rukia dalam diam.

"Renji, kauduluan saja ke tempat Ichigo. Nanti aku akan menyusul."

Renji mengerutkan alis mendengar penuturan sahabat yang ia miliki semenjak kecil ini. Renji mengangkat bahu memberi respon, di langkahkan kaki menuju ke arah luar. Urahara akan beranjak mengikuti jejak Renji, namun urung begitu melihat Rukia memandangnya.

"Urahara-san, ada yang ingin kutanyakan!" Rukia bertanya dengan nada pelan. Lelaki membawa kipas ini menaikkan sudut bibir saat mendengarnya. Seolah saat ini dia sedang menunggu pertanyaan itu terucap dari Rukia. Lelaki pemakai genta tersebut melangkahkan kaki menuju ke hadapan Rukia, lalu duduk asal di hadapan sang gadis. Rukia terkejut atas tindakan Urahara, spontan ia ikut terduduk, tak sopan jika ia terus berdiri.

"Apa yang ingin Kuchiki-san tanyakan? suara berat khas lelaki terdengar saat ia bertanya kepada Rukia. Sebenarnya Rukia masih ragu untuk menanyakan semua ini. Tidak Rukia, kau harus bisa, gadis Kuchiki memberi semangat kepada dirinya sendiri. Kipas masih menghalangi sebagian wajah Urahara, membuat seseorang tak bisa menerka apa yang tersembunyi di balik sang kipas.

"Kenapa kau ingin merubahku?" Nada suara sarat akan pertanyaan, menuntut akan sebuah jawaban. Tangan lelaki itu terhenti menggerakkan kipas, mata di balik topi bergaris hijau dan putih memandang ke arah Rukia. Tak menyangka ia akan menanyakan perihal ini dengan cepat.

"Aku tak mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu, Kuchiki-san." Kali ini giliran sudut bibir Rukia yang terangkat. Bisa dirasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang mengusik ketenangan Rukia, sesuatu yang hendak meluap dari sisi yang lain. Rukia tak bisa menjelaskan dengan detail, hanya saja ini bukan hal yang baik.

"Baiklah, kuralat. Kenapa Anda memasukkan benda itu ke dalam gigai yang kupakai?"

Rukia tak bodoh, ia tahu Urahara tak akan langsung menjawab. Benar atau tidak, ada sesuatu yang dicari lelaki pemilik benihime ini. Dan sialnya Rukia yang jadi objeknya. Mata Rukia menatap Urahara dalam diam. Kali ini Urahara menutup kipas yang selalu menghalangi sebagian wajahnya. Urahara menghembuskan napas pelan, wajahnya santai itu kali ini berubah serius.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas semua itu, Kuchiki-san." Urahara memandang Rukia dengan dalam. Mencoba menyelami manik biru yang dimiliki Kuchiki muda. "Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya melenyapkan benda itu, aku tak menyangka hougyoku cocok dengan jiwamu." Urahara sudah mencoba berkali-kali memusnahkan benda itu. Berbagai gigai buatan yang ia coba, namun tak berhasil, karena mereka tak mempunyai roh atau jiwa.

Pernah Urahara mencoba untuk menanamkan ke dalam tubuh manusia. Namun ia sadar, tubuh manusia bukan hal yang tepat. Mereka tak punya reiatsu untuk menekan kekuatan Hougyoku. Dan bisa mati sia-sia.

"Kenapa kau tak coba kepada dirimu dulu?" Rukia berujar datar. Seperti ada yang memukul perutnya, Urahara merasakan perut bagian dalam bergolak mendengar penuturan sang Kuchiki. Gadis ini marah dan tersinggung, namun Urahara maklum. Dia pantas menerima atas kelancangan ini.

"Andaikan bisa, sudah kulakukan, Kuchiki-san." Senyum hambar terukir di bibir Urahara. Rukia mengerutkan alis sebagai tanda tak mengerti. Ini akan panjang pikir Urahara.

"Aku tak bisa, karena aku tak kehilangan kekuatanku. Mana mungkin aku mentransferkan kekuatanku kepada manusia. Itu hal terlarang dan bisa membuat nyawa manusia hilang." Rukia sedikit paham akan penjelasan Urahara, namun ia belum puas. Seolah ada sesuatu yang belum ia ketahui betul.

"Dan, Kami-sama seperti membantuku atas kedatangan dan peristiwa yang kaualami. Bukan berarti aku senang kau mengalami semua itu. Ini hanya rasa senang, seolah doamu terjawab." Rukia memejamkan mata, mencoba menerima semua kenyataan yang ia ketahui.

"Anda gila." Hanya dua kalimat itu yang bisa Rukia berikan untuk lelaki di hadapannya ini. Urahara memberi senyum lebar sebagai respon. Di bentangkan kipas untuk memberi hembusan angin kepadanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya hougyoku yang memilihmu, jika tidak, kausudah mati saat gigai itu kaugunakan." Rukia melotot mendengar penuturan itu, Kami-sama, Rukia benar-benar menjadi kelinci percobaan. Urahara hanya tertawa melihat tampang menggelikan Rukia.

"Satu rahasia yang akan kuberi tahu, hougyoku hanya mengabulkan pemiliknya. Aku tak tahu akan jadi apa hougyoku di tangan aizen, yang jelas itu bukan hal yang baik." Urahara berpikir serius atas semua ini. Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan itu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Namun yang membuat kubingung, saat hougyoku ditanamkan di tubuhmu ia juga mengabulkan keinginan orang di sekitarmu." Seperti ada angin yang berhembus, Rukia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang saat mendengar pertanyaan Urahara. Berbeda dengan pemilik sang benihime yang menatapnya serius dengan senyum mengembang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rukia berjengit, spontan memberi pertanyaan kembali. Entah kenapa Urahara bertambah senang melihat reaksi Rukia.

"Apa aku harus mengulangi pernyataanku tadi?" Rukia memincingkan mata mendengar jawaban Urhara, kenapa lelaki ini harus bertele-tele pikir Rukia. "Sudah kukatakan di awal tadi, Hougyoku hanya mengabukan keinginan pemiliknya. Jika pemilik menggunakan untuk kebaikan maka dia akan mengabulkan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi hougyoku mengabulkan orang di sekitarnya juga, ah, maksudku orang di sekitarmu tepatnya. Sebenarnya apa keinginan hatimu saat hougyoku masih tertanam dalam dirimu, Rukia-san?" Urahara memaparkan rasa ingin tahunya selama ini.

"Meski ini hanya alibiku, namun aku menyimpulkan dengan bukti-bukti yang ada. Kuchiki-san lah sebenarnya 'kunci pembuka' mereka. Jika kau tak ada mungkin saja mereka hanya menjadi manusia biasa meski masih mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat roh. Kau yang dipilih hougyoku, pembawa yang dipilih benda itu. Sehingga hougyoku berpendar mengabulkan keinginan hati orang di sekitarmu, kau—"

"Hentikan, apa yang Anda maksud. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin Anda ketahui?" Rukia menatap Urahara dengan mata membesar, manik birunya berkilat tak tenang. Jadi maksudnya, semua karena dia, yang benar saja. Rukia hampir mendengus mendengar semua ini. Jari-jari mungil yang ia miliki terkepal erat di pangkuannya, Rukia sedikit gemetar.

"Siapa kausebenarnya?" Kali ini Urahara menatap tajam dan menyelidik.

 **Deggg**

Jantung Rukia berdetak aneh, ia menundukkan kepala untuk mengontrol emosi. Ingin mengeluarkan semua yang ada dipikirannya..

"Terkadang, apa yang kaulihat tak sama dengan dugaanmu. Jadi berhati-hatilah, mungkin saja kebenaran yang kauketahui adalah kebohongan nantinya. Apa Urahara-san percaya takdir?" Kali ini Rukia mengajukan pertanyaan, ia menatap Urahara tak kalah tajam. Namun si lelaki bertopi hanya bergeming, diam tak menjawab. Wajah Rukia melembut dan tersenyum.

"Kebenaran sejati hanya ada di dalam hati." Rukia beranjak dari duduknya. Di langkahkan kaki dengan pelan, tak lupa pamit sebelum itu. Urahara masih terdiam, menerka-nerka apa maksud perkataan gadis mungil itu. Sejenak Urahara merasakan reiatsu yang pekat saat manik biru itu membesar ketika menahan emosinya.

Rukia mendapati Yoruichi menyender di tembok, tak menatap ke arahnya. Mata emas itu menatap dinding kayu di hadapannya dengan tangan bersedekap di dada. Rukia melangkah cepat tanpa melihat sedikit pun. Meninggalkan mereka dalam pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

 **~~^^Sun &Moon^^~~ **

* * *

Hueco Mundo begitu gelap, tempat berpasir itu hanya terhiasi bulan sabit. Di sana berdiri seorang Aizen Sosuke beserta rekannya, Gin Ichimaru dan Tousen Kaname. Gin masih setia dengan senyum di bibir, pedang tergenggam erat di tangan.

Di hadapan mereka tergeletak para makhluk dengan wujud yang aneh. Pedang di tangan lelaki bersurai perak itu ternodai oleh darah. Gin masih tersenyum atas semua yang ia lakukan.

Para makhluk yang masih hidup gemetar melihat tiga lelaki di hadapannya. Sebelum kaki mereka melangkah untuk pergi, lelaki berambut gimbal itu melesat. Pedang sudah terlepas dari sarungnya.

"Akkhhh," teriak makhluk yang terpotong tangannya. Sebelum sempat untuk merasakan sakit akibat sayatan sang pedang, Tousen menebas kepala makhluk itu kembali. Darah hitam menyiprat akibat terpisahnya anggota badan. Namun Tousen hanya bergeming atas darah yang menodai sang wajah. Toh juga ia tak bisa melihat semua itu.

Aizen hanya menatap datar atas pemandangan ini, seolah sudah biasa di hidupnya. Senyum tercipta, melihat tak keberdayaan makhluk-makhluk di hadapannya.

 **TBC**

 **####**

Saya bersyukur cerita ini masih ada di buku tulis saya. Meski saya harus ngetik ulang. Updet mungkin sedikit lama, karena saya masih sibuk mencari copyan fic-fic saya yang lainnya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan suportnya :).

Thanks **For you : Yuli Alvianti, fujiwarajannah, Guest, Azura Kuchiki, Guest, rukichigo.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sebuah rasa

**MY HEART**

 **DISCLAIMER : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Rated : M, untuk adegan kekerasan.**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama, friendship.**

 **Warning : POV, OOC, EYD, typo.**

 **Fairing : IchiRuki.**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Note: Di larang foto copy dan save fic ini, begitunpun dengan fic saya yang lainnya.**

* * *

"Kurosaki, selalu mempunyai kesadaran meski dalam mode hollow sekalipun jika sudah menyangkut dirimu. Padahal sewaktu ia memakai topeng hollow tak sempurnanya itu saja, pikiran yang dimiliki hanya terisi dengan pertarungan, ingin melenyapkan atau yang menurutnya mengganggu. Dan tak segan untuk melukai siapapun, termasuk temannya, tapi dengan kau...?"

* * *

 **~KuchikiNaru-chan~**

Chapter 3 : Sebuah rasa...

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para murid berhamburan ke luar kelas. Ichigo beranjak dari tempat duduknya, serentak para shinigami menatapnya. Ikaku menghampiri shinigami daiko itu, sedangkan Chad dan Orihime mendekat kepada Ichigo juga. Kali ini kapten Hitsugaya maju ke arah Ichigo, namun, si pemuda yang di hampiri hanya menunduk ke arah bawah. Enggan untuk melihat mereka semua.

"Kami bertugas untuk membantumu di sini," ujar lelaki berambut putih, namun si pemuda yang diajak berbicara tetap tak bergeming. Tidak tahu harus berucap apa, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam dengan hazel menyorot penuh penyesalan. Namun tubuh Ichigo menegang saat merasakan reiatsu familiar di belakang tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh, lalu matanya membulat.

"Rukia!?"

Satu nama terucap, begitu mata yang dimiliki melihat seorang gadis berdiri di jendela yang terbuka. Rukia melihat Ichigo dalam diam, dengan mata menatap dalam dan tangan bersedekap di dada. Tubuh mungil itu yang Ichigo tunggu di alam bawah sadarnya, meski jika dalam sadar hal itu akan ia tepis pula.

Rukia melompat di udara dan menendang Ichigo, ditonjoknya wajah itu dengan sarung tangan merah yang dikenakan. Otomatis roh si pemuda ke luar dari tubuhnya. Rukia menjambak rambut Ichigo lalu menyeretnya ke luar melalui jendela. Mereka melompat ke bawah meninggalkan tubuh manusia Ichigo yang di tahan oleh Renji, agar tak jatuh ke lantai. Membuat mereka yang menyaksikan terdiam dengan berbagai ekspresi di wajah.

"Rukia, kepalaku sakit," teriak Ichigo. Tidak tahan akan rasa yang mendera kepalanya. Sedangkan si pelaku terdiam memandang kepada lelaki yang masih memegangi surai jingganya itu. Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya dari mengelus kepala saat merasakan mata intens yang menatapnya. Sorot itu, sorot yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan suatu hal di dalam hati, membuat ia seperti orang lemah dan kuat secara bersamaan.

Jangan tanyakan itu apa dan kenapa, karena Ichigo pun tak mengerti.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Rukia berujar sambil memandang wajah rekannya, sedangkan yang ditanya memalingkan wajah. Begitu terlihat dengan jelas di manik Rukia, ekspresi tak enak dan rasa bersalah di wajah pemuda itu. Kelopak mata dipejamkan untuk sesaat dengan helahan napas yang mengiringi. Haruskah Rukia berteriak dan mencabut rambut Ichigo saat ini, agar pemuda itu tidak bersedih.

Percuma menanyai untuk sekarang. "Ichigo?" panggil Rukia kembali. Merasa namanya disebut pemuda itu mengalihkan mata menatap kepada sang gadis. Hazel dan biru bertemu, saling memandang dalam keheningan. Hembusan angin menggoyangkan pepohonan di sekitar mereka, namun entah kenapa situasi alam yang bersahabat itu tak bisa menggoyahkan mata yang masih saling menatap.

Seperti dedaunan yang melayang terbawa angin, hal demikian yang terjadi dengan si Kurosaki sulung. Yang mana masih mempertahankan egonya, meski 'sang angin' sudah menyapa dengan hembusan lembut.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia lagi.

"Apa?" akhirnya dijawab juga panggilan tersebut. Kepala bersurai terang bergerak terkena angin saat ia mengarahkan kepalanya kepada Rukia.

"Ichigo." Ini belum cukup batin Rukia. Merasa namanya terucap aneh dari bibir mungil itu, membuat Ichigo tambah mengerutkan dahi. Apa maksudnya itu? Rukia tidak perlu memanggilnya berkali-kali hanya untuk meminta perhatiannya, satu kali saja cukup.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sedikit bingung, sekarang malah dia yang cemas melihat gadis itu.

"Aku tidak berbicara kepadamu, jadi jangan menyahut!" Nada begitu datar mengucapkannya, membuat wajah Ichigo bertambah bingung.

"Tapi, kau memanggilku barusan?" jawab Ichigo cepat. Sedikit tak yaman dengan tatapan mata besar tersebut, menatap begitu aneh, membuat ia menjadi resah.

"Jadi, kau Ichigo Kurosaki?" Rukia malah balik bertanya. "Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu. Karena Ichigo yang kukenal bukan orang seperti dirimu ini." Detak jantung terasa cepat begitu mengenali intonasi tersebut. Rukia di hadapannya sekarang sedang menegur, untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

"Ichigo yang berada dalam hatiku adalah pemuda yang kuat. Tak akan mudah menyerah ataupun putus asa dalam keadaan apa pun. Itulah Ichigo yang berada di dalam hatiku," kata Rukia tegas untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Agar Ichigo tidak terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Hazel membulat begitu mendengar rantaian kata Rukia. Kenapa harus sampai seperti itu dia menyadarkan dirinya. Tanpa disadari mata si pemuda berkilat senang, inilah yang Ichigo tunggu. Intonasi suara tadi yang selalu bisa menariknya dari kegelapan yang menghampiri, kenapa tidak sedari tadi, Rukia? Cukup satu kata Rukia, dan Ichigo sudah mengerti.

Bibir tersenyum mendengar perhatian yang terucap lewat kata-kata barusan. Kalimat itu hanya terucap kepadanya. Yah, hanya kepadanya, tidak dengan yang lain. "Arigato," Rukia terdiam mendengar ucapan yang diperuntunkan untuknya itu. Perlahan wajah mungil itu melembut dan tersenyum kecil.

Angin masih menyertai mereka berdua, hakama hitam yang dikenakan berkibar. Membuat Ichigo terlihat gagah dengan tatapan mata yang menyorot tajam. Mereka berdua sedang berada di atas bukit.

Rukia melangkahkan kaki menuju kepada sebuah pohon besar yang begitu terlihat rindang. Lalu duduk di bawah pohon itu sambil meluruskan kaki yang berhiaskan sepatu. Mata itu memandang langit yang begitu indah, entah kenapa mereka berdua bisa sampai berada di bukit ini. Dia hanya menyeret Ichigo secara asal tadi.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo mendekat kepada Rukia, namun sang gadis tidak menghiraukannya. Mata itu lebih memilih menatap langit yang begitu cerah, dan merasakan hembusan angin yang membuat hatinya tenang. Tidak ada buaian yang lebih lembut dari ini lagi batin Rukia. Begitu merasakan ketenangan yang didapat, dengan perlahan ia menutup mata.

"Hei, Rukia?" Panggilan lembut mengusiknya. Ichigo menatap wajah mungil di hadapannya dengan seksama. Tangan itu terangkat dengan perlahan, lalu mengelus pipi pucat yang dimiliki Rukia. Merasa ada benda hangat yang menyentuhnya, dengan perlahan kelopak mata sang gadis terbuka.

Terdiam, Rukia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bibirnya terasa keluh untuk sekadar berucap, di mana saat mata hazel menatap begitu intens dengan segala keteduhannya. Entah sejak kapan Ichigo sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, menjulang begitu tinggi dengan menghalanginya dari langit yang dilihat tadi. Membuat sempit ruang lingkup pandangan Rukia, dengan tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat.

Tangan Ichigo begitu hangat membelai pipi, membuat bibir mungil itu terasa keluh saat membuka, karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Rukia ingin Ichigo menjauh, tapi begitu melihat mata hazel yang begitu menguasainya, dia jadi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ichigo sedang meminta perhatian gadis itu sekarang.

Tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu, Rukia menundukkan wajah yang terasa memanas. Sedikit bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Padahal, biasanya Rukia dengan mudah menghajar Ichigo atau apalah itu. Pipinya terasa menghangat seolah tangan Ichigo menularkan rasa kehangatan yang ia miliki. Alis Ichigo menaut tajam, dia terdiam karena merasa diacuhkan dengan gadis ini.

Dengan perlahan tangan Rukia menyentuh tangan Ichigo yang berada di pipinya, lalu di genggam dan ia turunkan. Di benarkan kakinya yang masih berselunjur ke depan, dengan cepat mengambil posisi duduk bersimpuh. Tangan mereka masih menaut, membuat Ichigo menatap tangannya sendiri yang berada di atas pangkuan Rukia.

Entah kenapa keheningan ini membuat mereka canggung. Ichigo dengan asal menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan sang gadis, memecahkan keheningan dengan tingkahnya itu. "Hei, apa yang kaulakukan, Tawake?" teriak Rukia dengan tindakan pemuda ini.

Ichigo tak mengidahkan protes tersebut, dengan santai ia menyamankan posisi sambil menaruh tangan di atas kepala, untuk menutupi cahaya dari penglihatannya. "Sebentar saja, Rukia," Gumam Ichigo pelan. Sedangkan yang dimintai hanya menghela napas. Baiklah, sebentar saja batin Rukia.

Mereka berdua menyadari, ada yang aneh terhadap diri masing-masing. Terlebih pada saat malam itu, namun mereka tetap mempertahankan posisi ini. Tak berniat untuk bergerak ke depan, toh juga mereka nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang. Masing-masing mencari posisi yang aman, agar tak merasa sakit untuk nantinya.

Rukia sedikit membenarkan lipatan kedua kakinya, agar tidak merasa kram nanti. Ichigo menggerakkan tangan mereka yang masih saling menaut, lalu meletakkannya di atas dada. Mata Rukia menatap sendu tangan mereka, berusaha untuk mengontrol diri sendiri. Rasa apa ini, kenapa membuat dadanya terasa nyeri.

Merasa hal itu mengganggu, Rukia menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajah Ichigo. Dengan perlahan ia menaruhnya di dada pemuda tersebut, kenapa aku begitu lembut kepadanya? Ah mungkin karena sudah lama kami tak bertemu. Rukia memerhatikan wajah itu, apa Ichigo sangat merasa bersalah, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

Rambut orange ini terasa lembut, saat Rukia menyibak ke atas anak rambut yang menutupi dahi Ichigo. Pergerakan itu terhenti begitu melihat wajah yang begitu damai ini, membuat lengkungan senyum di bibir Rukia. Dia suka keheningan sekarang, terasa damai di hatinya. Di turunkan jangkauan sang tangan menuju pipi tersebut, jemari mengelus dengan perlahan, agar tak mengganggu tidur sang empunya. Wajah Rukia bertambah panas saat melihat paras tampan Ichigo.

Rukia menghentikan gerakan jemarinya saat melihat kelakuan Ichigo. Pemuda ini bergerak menyambut elusan yang ia lakukan. Membuat Rukia menggigit bibirnya sendiri akan hal itu. Apa dia sudah mengganggu tidur Ichigo? Tapi kelihatannya shinigami daiko malah bertambah nyaman.

Wajah ini bagaikan bingkaian sang alam, kehangatan yang dirasa membuat Rukia tenang untuk memandang rupa Ichigo lebih lama. Bahkan dia tak berniat menatap langit lagi, saat disuguhkan pemandangan di arah bawahnya ini.

Apa-apaan kau Rukia, rutuk sang gadis di dalam hati, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan mata. Tanpa terasa Rukia mengeratkan genggaman yang sedikit gemetar di antara tangannya dan Ichigo itu.

Jangan kira Ichigo tak merasakan kegelisahan Rukia. Ia memang memejamkan mata, tapi tak sepenuhnya untuk meninggalkan kesadarannya dalam buaian mimpi. Sebenarnya Ichigo hanya mencari alasan dengan perbuatannya sekarang, dia merasa tertekan akan rasa bersalahnya. Bahkan ia baru bisa tenang saat tangan mungil itu mengelus rambutnya tadi, dan membuat Ichigo bertambah terbuai dengan elusan lembut di pipinya. Namun ia terusik, begitu merasakan tangan Rukia sedikit gemetar dalam genggamannya.

Apa yang kaurasakan, Rukia? Tanya Ichigo di dalam hati, tak inginkah gadis tersebut membagi rasa dengannya.

Ichigo Meremas pelan tangan Rukia, menyadarkan gadis itu dari kegelisahan. Di tatap wajah pemuda yang masih menutup kelopak mata yang dimiliki. Rukia paham bahwa Ichigo menyadari kebimbangan yang bergolak dalam hatinya. Mata biru menatap sedih kegelisahan yang tertera di wajah rekannya sekarang.

Apa kau juga merasakannya, Ichigo? Hatiku berdenyut sakit saat diriku berusaha menghindarimu, aku baru menyadari di kala malam itu. Namun perasaan sesak semakin menjadi begitu dirimu berada di dekatku. Seolah ada sisi lain yang ingin keluar dari tubuh ini, begitu ingin akan sesuatu darimu. Dan aku merasa gelisah karenanya, batin Rukia miris.

 **##~~Sun &Moon~~##**

Zangetsu tergeletak di samping tubuh Ichigo, pedang tersebut sudah begitu banyak menolong orang dalam genggaman pemuda ini.

"Ichi, bangun." Rukia kembali mengelus pipi berahang tegas tersebut. Pemuda ini sudah tertidur terlalu lama, kaki Rukia terasa pegal karenanya. Mata berhiaskan amber sewarna madu itu perlahan membuka, tak merasa jika ia ketiduran di pangkuan Rukia.

"Enngg, Rukia," Ichigo sedikit mengerang begitu matanya menatap bebas. Lain kali ia akan melakukan terapi ini lagi, jika tidak bisa tidur atau merasa tidak tenang.

Rukia terdiam, dengan mata menatap kelakuan Ichigo, dia menggemaskan batin sang gadis. Ichigo sedang mengedipkan mata, mungkin silau tiba-tiba menerima terangnya cahaya. Perlahan mata hazel memokus kepada wajah mungil di hadapannya, bibir mungil itu tersenyum geli, membuat Ichigo mengerutkan alis akannya.

Dengan cepat Ichigo bangun dari pangkuan nyamannya, lalu memiringkan tubuh untuk menghadap Rukia. "Maaf, aku ketiduran," ringis Ichigo tak enak hati. Sedangkan Rukia bertambah geli melihat wajah salah tingkah itu.

Ichigo mengambil zangetsu yang tergeletak, lalu membawanya di balik punggung. Rukia masih duduk dalam diam, sambil memerhatikan langit, tak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya itu.

"Rukia, kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Ichigo polos dengan alis mengerut dalam. Betapa ingin gadis ini memukul kepala jeruk bodoh itu, apa dia tidak paham. Kaki Rukia terasa kesemutan karena ulahnya.

"Atau kauingin tetap di sini? Bersamaku?" Goda Ichigo, membuat Rukia mendelik ke arahnya.

"Diam, Tawake. Kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan," Rukia berujar dengan wajah memerah. Ia kesal sekaligus malu, akibat ulah dan perkataan Ichigo barusan. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut, sadar atas kebodohannya. Ya Tuhan, pasti kaki itu pegal karena menungguinya tertidur, yang mana ia pakai sebagai bantalan kepalanya tadi.

"Kyaa," teriakkkan kecil ia keluarkan saat Ichigo mengangkat tubuhnya dalam gendongan. Tubuh Rukia begitu dekat dengan dada pemuda itu, namun Rukia merasa lebih enak saat kakinya menjuntai bebas. Baru terasa aliran darahnya mengalir kembali, tidak seperti tadi. Tangan Rukia bertengger ringan memeluk leher pemuda ini.

"Ichigo, turunkan aku," perintah Rukia tak senang, dan jangan berharap lelaki ini akan menurutinya.

"Diamlah, kauseperti ini karena aku, jadi biarkan aku menggendongmu," Ichigo berujar sambil memantapkan rengkuhan seorang dalam gendongannya. Membuat Rukia semakin mendengar detak jantung pemuda ini. Lalu ia mengeratkan lingkaran sang tangan yang berada di leher Ichigo, sehingga wajahnya terbenam di perpotongan leher tersebut.

Hembusan napas itu membuat Ichigo bergedik, wajahnya sedikit memanas saat aliran darah menuju ke atas. Di telan air liur untuk membasahi kerongkongan, bagi Ichigo, menggendong Rukia tak sulit. Tentu karena postur tubuh yang begitu mungil ini.

"Ichigo," Rukia menegur pemuda yang masih tak bergerak dalam diamnya. Mata Ichigo melirik kepada gadis yang masih menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher yang ia miliki.

"Hm," gumamnya pelan sebagai respon, dengan tangan yang semakin merengkuh tubuh mungil sang gadis.

Rukia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya, dan tubuh mereka saling merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain. Mata Rukia terpejam, begitu merasakan wajahnya begitu panas. Baru sekarang ia sedekat ini kepada seseorang, apalagi dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Membuat Rukia ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam, ia begitu malu, pasti Ichigo merasakannya juga.

Sayang sekali, Rukia tak bisa melihat senyum senang di wajah pemuda ini. Entah kenapa mereka bisa dalam keadaan sekarang. Rasa hangat begitu membanjiri hati Ichigo, membuat tangan pemuda itu bertambah menenggelamkan kepala bersurai malam Rukia di dadanya.

Posisi ini begitu menyenangkan. Apalagi dipermudah dengan ukuran tubuh sang gadis, membuat Ichigo bisa melakukan apa pun. Tanpa berbicara satu kalimat pun, Ichigo bersunpo untuk meninggalkan sang bukit. Sedangkan Rukia masih asyik dengan dunianya, sibuk mengatur detak jantung.

 **###123###**

Sang waktu begitu cepat bergulir, segala sesuatu sudah tak sama seperti dulu. Aizen sudah menunjukkan pergerakkan, lelaki itu memang begitu haus jika keinginannya belum terwujud.

Kamar Ichigo begitu gelap, dengan seorang pemuda yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Tubuh pemuda itu berbalut perban beserta kepalanya. Sekarang, Orihime berada di dalam kamar pemuda yang sangat di cintainya ini. Waktu begitu memburu Orihime, ia hanya diberikan kesempatan untuk menemui satu orang sebelum diajak pergi.

Kaki melangkah untuk mendekat pemuda yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wajah itu begitu membuat jantung Orihime berdebar, entah sejak kapan hati gadis ini begitu menaut kepada Ichigo. Kepala bersurai orange kecoklatan perlahan menunduk, membuat helaian panjangnya menjuntai ke bawah.

Mata kelabunya meredup menahan gejolak hasrat di hati, membuat pipinya dihiasi semburat kemerahan. Tangan langsing Orihime meraba untuk menjangkau telapak tangan Ichigo, jarak mereka semakin menipis. Hembusan napas Ichigo dan dirinya, bisa Orihime rasakan sendiri, bibir ranum sang gadis sedikit terbuka untuk menyapa bibir orang di bawahnya.

 **Tes Tes Tes**

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi. Orihime menangis akan perbuatannya, kenapa ia harus melakukan hal ini pada saat Ichigo tertidur. Dia malu, dan merasa tak pantas untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Begitu banyak pilihan yang ia punya, namun hanya satu orang yang digemakan dalam hati, dia memilih pemuda ini. Hatinya selalu menyebut nama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kepergian Orihime membuat peperangan tidak terelakkan lagi, Ichigo sangat marah. Karena hal itu Orihime dianggap sebagai penghianat. Pemuda ini percaya, temannya itu tak mungkin melakuan hal yang demikian. Pasti ada penyebabnya sampai ia mau ikut ke sana, menuruti perintah Aizen.

Pihak Soul Society ikut membantu, begitu tahu dalang semua ini adalah rencana Aizen. Ichigo melawan mati-matian para pengikut Aizen untuk menyelamatkan sang teman. Berhari-hari pertempuran terjadi sampai akhirnya Ichigo memenangkan pertempuran dengan melakukan final Getsuga tensho.

Kondisi mereka sudah begitu mengenaskan, Aizen membuat para Shinigami begitu kerepotan. Di lain pihak, Byakuya membawa Rukia yang terluka parah dalam gendongannya. Gadis itu begitu gigih untuk menyelamatkan Orihime.

Ichigo menatap sendu melihat keadaan Rukia, dengan cepat si gadis mendapatkan pertolongan. Ichigo sangat menyesal saat tidak datang untuk menyalamatkan Rukia. Begitu sadar setelah diobati, tatapan Rukia mengarah kepada nakamanya itu. Mata biru menyendu begitu bertatapan dengan sang hazel.

Byakuya terdiam melihatnya, perlahan ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Rasa bersalah begitu menghampiri hati Rukia, andai saja waktu itu ia tak bertemu dan mentransferkan kekuatannya. Ichigo pasti tak akan mengalami semua ini.

Karena melakukan final tersebut, Ichigo mulai tak sadarkan diri. Dan dunia mulai kembali normal. Dengan begini Rukia merasa tenang, meski hatinya menangis di setiap tatapan datarnya.

Urahara menyelamatkan beberapa Espada yang masih bertahan hidup. Nelliel dan Grimmjow berhasil diselamatkan, meski mereka berdua dalam keadaan kritis. Orihime bergantian mengontrol keadaan dua espada tersebut dengan Ichigo pula.

#

#

#

Di tengah malam yang begitu sunyi, mata beriris biru langit perlahan-lahan terbuka. Mata itu melirik ke sana kemari untuk menilik tempat yang dihuni, ingin tahu berada di mana ia sekarang. Tubuh tersebut perlahan terbangun dari futon yang ditiduri, dihempaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Grimmjow melangkah pelan menuju pintu kamar, dia melangkah untuk mencari pintu ke luar rumah ini. Mata dilirikkan ke kedai toko Urahara sebelum menghilang di kegelapan malam yang begitu dingin.

Seekor panthera putih melaju di gelap malam, sudah semenjak tadi ia merasakan reiatsu seseorang di dalam hutan. Kaki dengan kuku tajam itu melangkah begitu cepat, ingin segera sampai di tempat yang akan ditujunya.

Di sana. Di depan bangunan tua yang sudah berlumut dan ditumbuhi pepohonan rambat, berdiri seorang perempuan. Dia menggunakan kimono putih yang begitu indah, rambut sebahunya bergoyang pelan diterpa angin malam. Hewan tersebut melangkah mendekat, lalu terdiam begitu jaraknya dengan orang tersebut tinggal beberapa langkah saja.

Gadis yang merasakan kehadiran sesuatu lantas membalikkan tubuh. Si panthera terdiam, begitu melihat sebentuk wajah mungil di hadapannya. Bukankah dia teman si Kurosaki sialan itu? Apa yang dilakukan malam-malam begini, sendirian di tengah hutan? Pikir sang panthera.

Lelaki dalam wujud panthernya sedikit bergedik melihat tatapan dingin yang mengarah terhadapnya. Biru gunung itu sedikit memburam, yaris berwarna abu-abu. Tidak berwarna biru terang dikala Grimmjow melukainya dahulu.

Perlahan kelopak mata sang gadis menutup, hanya sebentar. Karena ia sudah memperlihatkan lagi manik biru kesediakala, sama seperti biasanya. Merasa tak mempunyai kepentingan lagi, Rukia melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Jadi, kau orangnya?"

Langkah terhenti begitu mendengar suara dari makhluk berujud hewan di belakangnya. Namun Rukia hanya terdiam di tempat, tanpa berniat untuk menjawab.

"Meski semua orang menduga gadis yang kalian tolong itulah yang mereka maksud…" Rukia hanya melirikkan mata, seolah ucapan itu bukan apa-apa. Tidak berati untuknya.

"Aku, benar, kan?" tanya Grimmjow lagi. Senyum miring terlukis di bibir mungil Rukia, begitu mendengar ucapan si pemuda. Kenapa dia begitu ngotot akan asumsinya itu.

"Apa pentingnya bagimu, jika aku menjawab iya ataupun tidak?" Aura tidak suka Rukia perlihatkan di nada suaranya. Gadis ini tidak peduli jika Grimmjow tersinggung akan hal itu.

Grimmjow terdiam mendengar ucapan Rukia, pikirannya menerawang saat ia teringat pertarungan Ulquiorra dengan si Kurosaki. Kala itu, Grimmjow membawa peliharaan si quatro espada untuk menyembuhkan Ichigo yang sudah di ambang kematian, saat kalah melawan Ulquiorra.

Lalu Ichigo tersadar, dan menghajar Grimmjow habis-habisan karena sudah memaksa Orihime. Sampai membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan topeng hollownya. Di sanalah ia menduga gadis tersebut yang dimaksud oleh Aizen, karena Orihime bisa membuat Ichigo mengeluarkan power bertarung yang begitu hebat. Gadis itu berteriak sambil menangis dari atas menara bangunan yang sudah runtuh, dan membuat si Kurosaki membabi buta menyerangnya.

"Karena si Kurosaki melawanku bukan untuk gadis itu, ia datang untuk bertarung, ingin menunjukkan kemampuannya. Jiwanya datang untuk bertarung melawanku. Dia pun tak mengelak dan membenarkan ucapanku." Geraman terdengar pelan diiringi tawa, karena Grimmjow merasakan keganjilan waktu itu.

"Si sialan itu hanya mengatas nama 'untuk menolong' temannya, yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menuruti naluri yang ingin bertarung. Mungkin memang benar juga awalnya, namun naluri bertarung tidak bisa ia bantah. Si Kurosaki datang untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya." Grimmjow berujar puas dalam geraman yang tak berarti.

Kata-kata saat mereka bertarung masih melekat di pkirannya. Karena itu pula Grimmjow ragu akan asumsi perempuan yang dibawa Ulquiorra. Apa memang benar gadis itu orang yang mereka maksud selama ini.

"Untuk apa kau menjelaskannya? Meski kauberkoar atau berteriak, tidak akan ada yang percaya. Dan semua itu tak ada gunanya," ujar Rukia dingin.

"Benarkah begitu?" Grimmjow melangkah mendekat, lalu mengitari tubuh Rukia. Mata biru gunung mengikuti gerak gerik espada ini. Biar bagaimanapun mereka tetap musuh.

"Bahkan saat Kurosaki akan menyelamatkan temanmu yang sedang melawan Ulquiorra, ia mundur begitu merasakan reiatsumu menipis. Dia akan menyusulmu dulu, baru menyelamatkan peliharaan Ulquiorra itu. Namun sayang sekali si kalong memberitahukan tentang kebenaran yang sebenarnya, kenapa temanmu bisa mengikuti aizen." Rukia menatap tak senang atas ucapan Grimmjow tentang Orihime, tapi mana peduli pemuda tersebut, karena baginya itu memang benar.

"Bukannya dari sana kau juga bisa menyimpulkan, jika Orihime juga bisa menggoyahkan hati Ichigo? Buktinya ia tidak datang menemuiku," bibir mungil Rukia tersenyum sambil menjawab.

"Hahaha, itu memang benar. Karena si sialan itu tahu kau akan marah jika ia mementingkan dirimu, dan dia percaya akan kekuatan yang kaumiliki. Bagi kalian gadis itu pioritas utama, kan? Sebab kedatangan kalian ke Hueco Mundo untuk menyelamatkannya."

 _Skak matt._

Rukia terdiam dan mengumpat di dalam hati. Gadis ini tak bisa membantah ucapan Grimmjow, membuat pemuda itu tertawa bertambah keras layaknya orang gila. Gigi tajam si panthera bahkan sampai terlihat sangking lebarnya ia tertawa.

"Dan kau bisa membangkitkan kekuatannya—" Rukia akan menyela perkataan itu namun urung. "—Benar, gadis itu juga bisa. Sampai aku melihat si Kurosaki kesetanan dan mengamuk saat bertarung denganku. Dia meledak seperti seorang monster dengan hollwonya itu." Rukia menggernyit mendengar ucapan kasar Grimmjow lagi. Apa mulut lelaki ini belum pernah dirobek seseorang. Jika benar, Rukia akan mendaptar sebagai yang pertama.

"Yang membuat aku yakin, karena gadis itu takut saat melihat Ichigo dengan topeng hollownya. Sedangkan kau tidak, aku benarkan?" Rukia tak berniat menjawab.

"Kalian berdua memang bisa membuat Ichigo full power tapi, hanya satu orang yang bisa menenangkannya, yaitu kau. Gadis itu tidak bisa menenangkan Ichigo atau membuatnya sadar dari hollow tersebut, karena dia sendiri ketakutan saat melihat Ichigo menggunakan topeng hollow itu. Apa kau tidak berniat membantah, Kuchiki?" Sindir Grimmjow dengan nada sinis. Bahkan Grimmjow masih ingat, gadis itu disadarkan oleh perkataan Nelliel karena ketakutanya kepada Ichigo kala itu.

Kenapa Grimmjow begitu banyak mengetahui hal itu? Kenapa lelaki ini mengetahui kejadian peristiwa dengan detail? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dipikiran Rukia, membuat ia menggit bibir bagian dalamnya.

"Si Kurosaki selalu mempunyai kesadaran, meski dalam mode hollow sekali pun jika sudah menyangkut dirimu. Padahal sewaktu ia menggunakan topeng hollow tak sempurnya itu saja, pikiran yang dimiliki hanya terisi dengan pertarungan. Dia hanya ingin melenyapkan yang menurutnya mengganggu, dan tak segan untuk melukai siapapun, termasuk temannya. Tapi dengan kau...?" Grimmjow sengaja menghentikan ucapannya, mata itu menatap tubuh Rukia yang sedikit gemetar.

Rukia teringat saat insiden waktu itu. Di mana Ichigo sudah berubah menjadi hollow di seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan sudah menumbuhkan satu ekor. Namun pemuda tersebut malah melindungi Rukia ketika akan ditusuk pedang, sehingga tubuh Ichigo yang terluka karena menjadi tameng untuk melindunginya (1).

Sungguh Rukia tidak mengerti begitu mengingat kejadian tersebut. Harusnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, Ichigo sudah tidak mengingat apa pun lagi. Lelaki itu hanya akan mengamuk saja, dengan kesadaranya yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu. Hati Rukia terenyuh begitu mengingat pengorbanan sang pemuda, mata yang ia miliki terasa memanas.

Tapi sekarang Ichigo sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ingin sekali Rukia menghajar makhluk ini, karena Grimmjow juga sudah melukai pemuda itu. Sadar Rukia, kaulah orang yang berperan banyak karena luka Ichigo, jika kau tak mentrasferkan kekuatanmu, sudah pasti ia tidak akan mengalami semua ini, batin Rukia terasa ngilu atas kenyataan yang ada.

"Itulah yang membuat aku nyakin jika kaulah 'orangnya'," ujar Grimmjow mutlak. Memang Ichigo tidak peka, namun tindakannya terlalu ambigu jika sudah menyangkut Rukia, terlalu protektif. Atau semua itu karena balas budi? Seorang pasti tahu mana batasan rasa terima kasih karena balas budi sebagai seorang teman. Tidak dengan tindakan berlebihan si Kurosaki itu jika sudah menyangkut gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Mana tahu kau hati seseorang, tak perlu kata-kata untuk membuktikan sesuatu, cukup dengan tindakan." Yah, dan aku sudah melihatnya dalam dirimu, batin Grimmjow begitu mendengar ucapan Rukia.

"Kadang, apa yang kaulihat tidak selalu sama dengan prasangkamu, karena itu berhati-hatilah akan asumsimu, sexta espada. Karena pemuda yang kaumaksud selalu baik pada siapapun." Rukia tersenyum lembut, namun Grimmjow sadar mata biru itu berkabut sedih, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Ichigo hanya belum menyadari perasaan gadis yang kaumaksud, di saat dia menyadari, mungkin juga ia akan balas menyukainya. Kadang cinta membuat seseorang berubah tanpa mereka sadari." Grimmjow hanya terdiam mencerna perkataan Rukia, lalu menyeringai.

Satu yang Grimmjow sadari, Kurosaki beruntung mendapatkan cahaya hidupnya, yang bisa menghentikan hujan di hati pemuda itu. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat ia kesenangan dan jengkel dalam bersamaan, dia sudah tidak sabar menanti saat hari itu datang.

Rukia bersunpo pergi, meninggalkan Grimmjow dalam kesendirian. Pikirannya berkecamuk tentang pemuda itu dan Ichigo. Air mata Rukia mengalir membasahi pipi, ia menangis dalam diam. Kedatangannya ke tempat ini memang memiliki tujuan, dan semoga Ichigo cepat sadar akannya.

 **TBC**

 **###Black &White###**

Tangan saya kram ngetik dalam berhari berhar-hari.

 **Note** : 1. Adegan yang diingat Rukia semoga ada yang tahu, itu aku lupa waktu melawan siapa. Yang jelas lelaki itu mau melukai Rukia, terus Ichigo melindunginya dalam mode hollow. Rambut lelaki tersebut hitam sebahu.


	4. Chapter 4 Kesalahan

**MY HEART**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Rated : M. Untuk adegan kekerasan.**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance, friendship.**

 **Warning : EYD, typo, OOC, POV.**

 **Fairing : Ichiruki.**

 **~~Kucik1Naru-chan~~**

* * *

Chapter : 4. Kesalahan.

Ciri khas tradisional begitu membekas di ruangan ini. Tiga manusia duduk santai sambil menikmati teh. Yoruichi yang satu-satunya perempuan di sini melirik kedua lelaki yang masih bungkam di tempat.

"Jadi–?" tanya Yoruichi menanti sebuah suara dari mereka berdua.

"Isshin, menurutmu, apa benar dia orangnya?" tanya Urahara begitu ambigu. Yoruichi terdiam mendengar pertannyaan Urahara, dengan segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak berani untuk beramsumsi dulu, semua keadaan bisa berubah kapan saja," alis menaut karena begitu serius dalam memberikan jawaban. Isshin bingun dengan keadaan ini.

"Anda memang benar, keadaan bisa berubah kapan saja. Lalu sekarang Orihime lah yang terlihat 'seperti itu', aku tidak tahu dengan kalian. Namun saat ke jadian di Hueco Mundo, kalian bisa lihat sendiri tingkah Ichigo terhadapnya," Yoruichi berujar pasti, apalagi waktu mengetahui pengorbanan serta perasaan Orihime terhadap putra Isshin tersebut.

"Jadi, dialah yang disebut 'sang pencerah' dalam kehidupan ini? Masalahnya, siapa yang 'dicerahkannya?' Kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu hanya dari satu sudut pandang saja, Shihoin." Bukan Isshin tidak setuju dengan Orihime, dia hanya tidak mau gegabah.

"Lalu siapa lagi? Dari yang kita tilik, Orihime lah yang terlihat seperti simbol matahari dari segi fisik, dan Ichigo seperti bulan dari nama jurus pedangnya itu," ujar Yoruchi antusias. Berbeda dengan dua lelaki yang terdiam.

"Lalu siapa yang dicerahkannya?" tanya Isshin menatap intens.

"Kita semua, Orihime sudah membantu kita untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka, kebaikannya itu membuat orang senang. Bukankah itu sudah seperti matahari dalam kehidupan seseorang? Membawa senyum bagi seseorang dengan sinar kebaikannya?" mata Isshin membulat mendengar penuturan yang terasa menyadarkannya dari suatu hal.

"Itu memang benar, Yoruichi." Urahara tersenyum mistirius di balik kipas kesayangan.

"Dan Ichigo seperti bulan yang menerangi Orihime dalam kesunyian malam, begitukan maksudmu?" Mata itu seperti mengandung magis, Urahara selalu bisa membuat seorang hanyut dalam kemistiriusan binar dalam matanya.

"Yoruichi, tidak segampang itu menyimpulkan seorang sebagai 'sang pencerah', salah-salah kita sendiri yang akan membuat 'sang pencerah' menjadi 'sang petaka' karena salah persepsi," meski diselingi tawa, entah kenapa malah membuat mereka terdiam mendengar ucapan pria bertopi ini.

"Kalau dia disebut sebagai sang pencerah, tidak perlu sampai ke Soul Society untuk membuat Ichigo kembali mendapatkan cahaya kehidupannya, kan? Jika dia memang sang pencerah atau bangsa manusia sebut sebagai matahari." Grimmjow menyandarkan tubuh di pintu, mata memandang lurus ke depan. Ekspresi begitu tak acuh, seolah tidak ada manusia di sampingnya.

Seolah tertimpa sebuah batu, punggung Yoruichi terasa memberat. Memang benar, Orihime datang ke Soul Society untuk meminta bantuan Rukia. Bahkan sang pencerah yang mereka maksud saat ini sempat tidak percaya terhadap Ichigo karena ulah Ginjo kemarin. Harusnya dari sana dia sudah mengetahui arti sebuah ikatan yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu, siapa yang membawa sebuah 'cahaya', Shihoin?" Seringai Grimmjow memerlihatkan taringnya?

Isshin terdiam begitu mengingat wajah mungil Rukia, perkataan Grimmjow membuat suilet ingatan terhadap gadis Kuchiki tersebut. Kedatangan Rukia ke dunia manusia, serta upayanya untuk mengembalikan kekuatan Ichigo terekam jelas diigatan. Dia berupaya sekali, bahkan sebelum Orihime datang untuk memintanya.

"Rukia..." Perut Isshin terasa nyeri bagaikan diremas sesuatu. Sebagai seorang ayah, dia tidak mempermasalahkan semua keputusan sang anak. Termasuk pilihan menjadi seorang shinigami yang selalu membuat Ichigo meregang nyawa, bahkan dari sanalah awal Ichigo bisa menghentikan sang hujan.

"Itu menurut sudut pandangku, Shihoin. Perempuan itu memang sudah terang-terangan suka kepada si sialan lewat tindakannya. Yah, kau hanya melihat yang hanya nampak dipermukaan, tidak dengan yang tersembunyi," ujar Grimmjow sambil berlalu dari hadapan mereka

Benar mereka hanya beramsumsi dengan yang jelas terlihat. Orihime sudah jelas menyukai Ichigo dalam kehidupannya, itu sudah sebuah point untuk mencari sesuatu yang mereka cari-cari sebagai sang pencerah.

"Tapi nyatanya, apa dia bisa membuat Ichigo kembali merasakan kehidupannya lagi, Yoruichi? Kita mengetahui benar keadaan Ichigo saat kehilangan kekuatannya sehabis bertarung melawan Aizen..." Kipas menurun ke bawah, memperlihatkan bibir yang bertuturkata dalam kemistiriusan.

"Dan kehilangan 'cahayanya'," ujar Isshin saat terlihat Urahara enggan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan.

"Seorang disebut sebagai sang pencerah jika bisa membuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasakan suatu kehidupan, harapan, kekuatan, kepercayaan, serta keberanian hanya lewat dari sorot matanya saja. Itulah sebuah simbol matahari." Urahara tersenyum simpul saat membayangkan sebuah wajah seseorang.

"Ichigo–" Yoruichi termangu, semua bayangan itu ada direplika putra Isshin tersebut. Yah, semua ada di Ichigo Kurosaki. Seorang yang laksana matahari dikehidupan mereka, mau melalui fisik atau prilakunya.

"Tidak pedulia matahari disimbolkan dengan warna apa, tetapi apa yang disimbolkan itu memang benar mirip seperti layaknya matahari atau tidak. Keadaan bisa berbeda tergantung situasi." Tidak ada lagi binar jenaka di manik Urahara, mata menatap intens kepada lawan bicara.

"Tetapi, matahari identik dengan cahaya, karena itu dia disebut sebagai _white sun_ kan? Di dunia shinigami tertulis begitu di buku kuno," tutur Yoruichi cepat.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, tergantung situasi keadaan saat dia terlahirkan. Ichigo memang terlahir sebagai sang pencerah, tetapi situasi sedikit berbeda, pemuda itu juga mempunyai sisi terkelam dalam hatinya. Kematian Masaki membuat sang pencerah kehilangan cahaya, Ichigo boleh saja menerangi seseorang dengah semua cahaya yang dia miliki. Tetapi, Ichigo tidak bisa melenyapkan kegelapan hatinya sendiri, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk meneranginya. Karena itu sang matahari menghitam." Sudah tidak ingin bermain teka-teki lagi, jika ucapannya disalah artikan, bisa membawa malapetaka mendekat.

"Shihoin hal itu terjadi karena sang pencerah dan sang petaka pernah terlahir dalam 'wujud' yang sama."

Mata Yoruichi bergedik ngeri saat melupakan point yang begitu penting. Di Soul Society matahari di simbolkan berwarna putih dan bula bewarna hitam, sedangkan di dunia manusia kebalikannya. Lalu karena itu mereka berdua disebut sang pencerah serta sang petaka karena ramalan kuno tersebut. Para tetua membuat ramalan untuk mewanti jika mereka terlahir dalam wujud itu.

Tidak ada bantahan lagi, membuat suasana terasa begitu hening.

"Jika dia terlahir sebagai matahari hitam seperti dilegenda kuno di dunia manusia, lalu apa sang bulan yang terlahir sekarang sebagai bulan putih dikehidupan ini?"

Isshin teringat legenda di buku kuno yang pernah mendiang istrinya berikan. Yah, di sini itu dianggap legenda.

"Aku tidak tahu, harusnya memang seperti itu. Hanya saja kita harus berhati-hati saja jika mereka terlahir sebagai matahari putih dan bulan hitam dalam 'wujud' yang sama. Karena bulan hitam bisa membawa malapetaka yang lebih mengerikan dari matahari hitam," ujar Urahara pelan, bahkan Yamaji pun tidak akan bisa menghentikannya.

 **###IchiRuki###**

Mata hazel memerhatikan gadis yang terdiam di atas genting rumahnya. Ichigo ragu untuk melangkah mendekat atau tetap berada di tempatnya saja. Usai makan malam Rukia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Melihat perawakan Rukia yang bertambah dewasa serta membuat gadis itu terlihat _fresh_ dengan penampilan barunya.

Kehidupan memang terus berputar, bagi mereka yang terus melangkah. Ichigo tidak mengerti, apa hidupnya berputar atau berhenti tatkala sang pemutar meninggalkannya. Kaki melangkah di atas genting, mata lemon tetap menatap bintang di langit. Ichigo mengetahui Rukia menyadari kehadirannya, tapi ia tak menyapa ataupun terusik.

"Rukia…"

Tubuh tegap mendudukkan diri di samping tubuh mungil. Mata lemon melirik dengan bibir tersenyum. Mata itu bagaikan sebuah tombol, begitu menatapnya, Ichigo mengetahui, tombol kehidupan yang terhenti sekarang sudah dinyalakan.

Kehidupan Ichigo terasa lengkap jika ada zangetsu, kekuatan yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi seseorang. Hal itu hanya bisa diberikan oleh sang pemutar hidup, ia membawa yang Ichigo inginkan, Rukia datang untuk memberikannya kekuatan lagi.

"Apa kau tahu sang pencerah dan sang petaka, Ichi?" suara Rukia terdengar aneh begitu menanyakan perihal ini. Kenapa Rukia bertanya legenda di buku yang ibunya miliki.

"Di sini disebut matahari dan bulan, Rukia. Ada apa kau menanyakan prihal ini?" Mata Rukia menatap lurus, Ichigo bisa merasakan bahwa gadis ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau mengerti dengan maksud 'mereka terlahir dalam wujud yang sama', Ichigo?" Hal demikian semakin membuat Ichigo terusik, darimana Rukia mengetahui hal itu.

"Maaf, aku membaca buku itu saat melihat Paman Isshin membawanya," ujar Rukia saat melihat raut kebingunan di wajah nakamanya. Udara malam berhembus pelan, membuat kesunyian bertambah terasa di antara mereka.

Mata Ichigo menatap bintang di langit, pertanyaan Rukia mengingatkan ia terhadap sang ibu. "Mereka pernah terlahir dalam _gender_ yang sama, Rukia." Bibir mengulang kembali apa yang diucapkan oleh ibunya dahulu.

"Ibuku bilang, dewa matahari dan bulan pernah terlahir dalam wujud yang sama saat terlahir ke dunia. Itu kejadian tak terlupakan bagi kaum quincy, dan Shinigami yang bertugas di dunia manusia." Meski dulu tak mengerti perihal tersebut, namun sekarang Ichigo mengetahui maksudnya.

"Dan karena hal itu untuk pertama kalinya matahari bersimbol putih dan bulan menghitam. Ayah pernah bilang, sebenarnya legenda ini milik kami para manusia, namun para Shinigami menyebarkan itu di Soul Society untuk mengingatkan agar mereka bersiaga jika hal itu terjadi lagi." Rukia terdiam mencerna informasi yang didapatkan. Jadi yang sebenarnya Soul Society miliki itu matahari hitam dan bulan putih, karena suatu hal mereka membalik dua legenda itu. (1)

"Apa yang membuat mereka membalik semua ini, Ichigo?" Hazel menatap dalam, wajah Rukia terlihat begitu serius. Kenapa ia begitu ingin tahu? Apa yang kaupikirkan, Rukia?

"Mungkin untuk menenangkan kedua belah pihak. Konon bulan menghitam pernah memporak-porandakan dunia manusia dulu. Karena alasan yang demikian para Shinigami menyuruh manusia untuk mengingat legenda para shinigami agar tak risau, dan shinigami mengingat kejadian naas di dunia kala itu untuk diceritakan terus di Soul Society sampai sekarang. Hanya itu yang kuketahui, Rukia." Malam semakin merambat, Ichigo berdiri usai berbicara.

Rukia masih terdiam, bibir itu tersenyum miris. Jadi begitu maksudnya, kita lihat. Apa kalian bisa melihat yang mana sang petaka dan yang mana sang pencerah. Mata Ichigo memandang bahu mungil Rukia, tempat itu yang sering ia gunakan tatkala roboh atau terluka dalam sesi pertarungan.

Bayangan tubuh menaungi Rukia, mata ia alihkan ke atas, bisa dilihat Ichigo memandang dalam diam. Tubuh itu menjulang tinggi di belakang tubuh Rukia yang mungil. Rukia hendak berdiri, namun urung karena kedua tangan Ichigo menahan bahunya agar tetap di tempat.

Dekapan hangat merasuk di setiap lapisan kulit Rukia, baju yang ia kenakan tak menghalangi kehangatan tubuh Ichigo. Bahu mungil sedikit gemetar saat merasakan bahu kokoh yang selalu melindunginya.

"Tidak peduli matahari dan bulan berwarna apa, Rukia. Yang terpenting apa yang membawa julukan mereka sesuai dengan pribadi itu sendiri. Pihak Soul Society mencari keberadaan mereka berdua mungkin karena memiliki tujuan, dan kau jangan terus memasang wajah itu." Manik sedih di bola mata Rukia membuat Ichigo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia tidak tahu bagaimana agar kabut samar itu menghilang.

"Diam, bodoh." Rukia menundukan wajah karena Ichigo bisa melihat kemelut hatinya, tangan yang melingkar ringan di perutnya ia genggam. Ketakutan yang tak dimengerti selalu menyelimuti hati Rukia tatkala melihat Ichigo, lalu rasa itu semakin menebal begitu ia berada dalam kuasa tangan kokoh ini.

Ichigo tidak mengetahui apa pun yang seorang remaja lelaki lakukan terhadap gadisnya. Sekarang usia bertambah seiring waktu yang terlewatkan. Hanya hal seperti ini yang bisa diberikan saat orang terpenting dalam kehidupan yang ia miliki dirundung kekalutan yang tak mau dibagi.

"Aku bersamamu, akan selalu seperti itu. Aku akan selalu menjadi Ichigo yang ada di dalam hatimu. Jika kauterus berpikir seperti itu, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakan apa pun masalah yang kaumiliki."

Rukia bisa mendengar jelas kekhawatiran Ichigo, kepala itu terkubur di balik punggung mungilnya. Sensai aneh bergelirya di sekejur tubuh, napas hangat di balik punggu membuat Rukia terusik dalam ketenangannya. Pahatan wajah Ichigo begitu terasa menempel di arah belakang, membuat Rukia menggigit bibir gemetar.

"Terima kasih, Ichi." Senyum mengembang, perlahan Ichigo mengangkat wajah. Tangan kokoh menarik Rukia lebih mendekat, kepala bersurai menyala mengubur diri di perpotongan leher sang gadis. Nyaman, Ichigo selalu nyaman jika berada dekat nakamanya satu ini, kadang gelisah menghampiri, jika tak menemukan Rukia dalam sudut pandangnya.

Perkataan Keigo terlintas dibenak Ichigo, lelaki itu menanyakan prihal yang membuat ia selalu terdiam jika mengingatnya. "Apa kau merindukan Rukia?"

Konyol, ucapan si bodoh kala itu di atap sekolah bahkan menghantuinya sampai saat ini. Apa dia merindukan Rukia? Entahlah, jika disuruh untuk menjawab, Ichigo lebih memilih untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil ini dalam dekapannya. Semua itu lebih terasa mudah, lebih gampang dipahami daripada sebuah kata-kata yang harus terucap. Yah, begitulah mereka berdua. Setidaknya bagi Ichigo seperti itu. (2)

Rukia tak bisa membantah ataupun menolak, hangat tubuh ini begitu ia sukai. Hanya Ichigo yang pernah dalam garis seperti ini, "Ayo masuk ke dalam." Rukia bisa meletup jika mempertahankan posisi mereka lebih lama.

##

Pagi tadi Orihime begitu tergopoh, Ishida datang untuk memberitahukan bahwa mereka dipinta untuk berkumpul di rumah Urahara.

Yoruichi memerhatikan ia sedemikian rupa, jujur, itu membuat Orihime gugup. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan pikirnya.

"Yoruichi, kau membuatnya takut," Ichigo menegur prilaku wanita itu. Orihime tersenyum malu karena Ichigo mengerti keadaanya. Mata kucing menatap Urahara, seringai terukir sebagai tanda kemenangan.

Grimmjow duduk di pojok ruangan, begitu tidak peduli dengan mata yang melirik tak suka ke arahnya. Rukia meminum teh dengan santai, tapi gadis ini bisa merasakan sepasang mata memandang di balik punggungnya. Grimmjow menatap gadis itu awas.

"Kami sedang mencari sang pencerah, tapi kami membutuhkan sang petaka untuk menemukannya. Karena sang pencerah selalu berada di dekat sang petaka." Urahara membuka suara, tapi mata di balik topi memandang Rukia yang begitu tenang.

"Untuk apa mencari mereka?" Ishida menatap tenang, berbeda dengan Ichigo yang mengerutkan alis dalam. Seketika ia menatap kepada Rukia, apa ini alasan Rukia menanyakan prihal itu kepadanya tadi malam? Merasa ada yang menatap, mata lemon memutar arah. Ichigo memandang ia dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa?" bisik Rukia lirih. Tidak perlu sampai memutar arah kepala seperti itu, cukup melirikkan mata saja karena posisi mereka yang bersebelahan, kan? Tindakan Ichigo itu membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Mata hazel menatap tepat seraut wajah di sampingnya, tentu dengan kepala yang sedikit mendekat.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo sedikit ragu, mendadak keraguan menyergap hatinya. Hal yang diucapkan Urahara membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Jadi Ichigo, sementara waktu terus berada di dekat Inoue. Para sekutu Aizen masih berkeliaran, bisa jadi mereka mengincar Inoue lagi." Yoruichi menyela percakapan mereka berdua. Sekarang Ichigo terdiam, menatap Yoruichi penuh selidik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian mau cari?" tanya Ichigo frontal, dia tidak suka melihat mata Urahara yang menatap penuh curiga dalam kemistiriusan itu. Tidak ayah, Rukia, pihak soul society mencari sang pencerah dan petaka.

"Kami membutuhkan mereka berdua, pihak soul society dalam masalah saat ini. Hanya itu yang bisa kami beritahu," jawab Yoruichi sambil melirik Urahara.

"Intinya kauhanya perlu menjaga Inoue, Ichigo. Jika mereka meminta begitu, pasti ada alasannya," ujar Rukia. Melihat mata hazel yang terus menatap penuh keingintahuan, membuat Rukia tak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengar ucapan Urahara dan Yoruichi.

Dua pasang mata saling beradu, mereka semua terdiam saat melihat interaksi dua manusia di hadapannya itu. Ichigo dan Rukia saling menatap tanpa kata-kata. Senyum tersungging di balik kipas, 'kena kau' batin Urahara.

"Baiklah." Mata itu memang selalu bisa membungkam mulutnya. Ichigo menyetujui hal itu tanpa protes. Grimmjow mengerutkan alis, kalian melakukan kesalahan batin pemuda itu.

Mereka semua membubarkan diri, Ichigo berjalan di belakang Rukia. Orihime memerhatikan punggung tegap yang selalu melindunginya. "Ayo Inoue, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ichigo berhenti sambil memutar kepala ke arah belakang. Orihime tersenyum senang sambil mendekat kepada Ichigo.

"Menyedihkan," Ekspresi muak begitu terlihat di ekspresi Grimmjow. Uryuu menolehkan kepala dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur tak suka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ishida Uryuu begitu melihat arah pandang si panthera itu. Ichigo berjalan beriringan dengan Inoue, sedangkan Rukia menghilang entah ke mana.

"Dan kau pecundang," ujar Grimmjow sambil melirik sinis terhadap Uryuu. Ishida muda terdiam mendengar kalimat barusan, haruskah dia sekesal ini? Hanya mendengar ucapan dari mulut orang berwatak kasar tersebut? Lensa kaca mata memantulkan dua pasang manusia, atau pemandangan ini yang membuatnya seperti seorang pecundang seperti yang Grimmjow katakan.

Rukia berada di belakang rumah yang merangkap toko bergaya tradisdional milik Urahara. Seragam shinigami sudah ia kenakan dengan sebuah pedang yang bertengger apik di ikat pinggang.

"Tidak ingin melawan?"

Langkah kaki mendekat, tangan yang membawa kipas berayun pelan. Rukia tidak terusik dengan ucapan yang menyindirnya itu, membuat Urahara bertambah gencar untuk mendesak gadis mungil tersebut.

"Untuk apa?" Mata amethsyt melirik sekilas, cahaya berkilat di lensa mata bundar itu. Urahara tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah, aku akan membukakan pintunya!"

Rukia tersenyum miring saat mendengar ucapan yang tak memiliki makna satu arti saja dari mantan kapten itu. Meski sekarang Urahara memang membukakan pintu untuk ke soul society kepadanya.

"Bagaimana Anda akan membuka jika tak memiliki 'kuncinya?'" Surai hitam berayun lembut saat dunia soul society terbuka. Bibir mungil terdiam sebelum membalikkan tubuh menghadap ilmuwan terasing ini. "Jika memaksa menggunakan kunci yang salah, kunci itu bisa patah!"

Mata Urahara menatap intens, ucapan barusan membungkam ia dalam keheningan, bahkan sampi tubuh sang Kuciki muda tertelan pintu alternatif yang di bukannya.

"Hm, patah..." Urahara berujar sambil memasuki pintu belakang, ia larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

##

Hari beranjak sore di langit soul society. Rukia begitu tekun menangani dokumen yang didapatkan. Tangan terus menorehkan tinta pencelup di atas kertas putih, sedangkan mata Ukitake terus meliriknya.

"Kenapa kaukembali Rukia? Bukankah dirimu ditugaskan untuk memantau keadaan dunia manusia?" Ukitake sedang meminta perhatian wakil kaptennya itu.

"Di sana sedang dalam kondisi aman, Ichigo bisa menanganinya tanpa saya. Sekarang, tugas di kantor ini yang lebih utama." Rukia berujar sopan.

Lelaki berambut seputih kapas itu meneliti wajah wakilnya, haruskah ia bertanya langsung? Apa gerangan yang mengganggu gadis bangsawan Kuciki ini. Wajah Rukia begitu datar, tak berekspresi seperti biasa. Mata amethsyt terlihat dua kali menahan beban berat di sorotnya itu.

 **##**Sun &Moon**##**

Langit malam menaungi tubuh tegap yang diterpa angin malam. Mata hazel menyorot tajam kepada orang di hadapannya. Lelaki itu mengenakan topi koboi bewarna putih yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya. Kulit kecoklatan begitu kontras dengan pakain serba putih yang membalut tubuh tegap tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo menyelidik, Inoue menatap takut di balik punggung shinigami daiko. Mata lelaki itu menatap tajam objek di balik punggung Ichigo, alis pemuda itu mengernyit begitu melhat arah pandang lawannya.

"Lille Barro..." Lelaki tersebut memperkenalkan diri. Bulu putih yang dikenakan menjuntai di bahu tegapnya bergerak pelan karena angin. Penampilan orang tersebut begitu rapi dengan berbagai atribut yang menempel, mengingatkan dia akan Ishida Uryuu.

"Quincy, sternritter." Mata Ichigo melebar, apa tadi dia bilang? Quincy? Orang ini, seperti Ishida. Tapi bukan quincy yang tersisa hanya Uryuu saja? Tangan Ichigo mengerat di gagang pedang, ia tidak tahu lelaki ini berada di kubu yang mana.

"Apa yang kauinginkan dari Inoue?" Tekan Ichigo dengan reiatsu yang meningkat. Ichigo sedang berpatroli malam, namun ia merasakan tekanan pekat di daerah apartemen Inoue.

"Hanya ingin mengecek saja," bibir itu berujar santai, "Jadi bisa minggir sebentar?" pintanya begitu tenang. Inoue gemetar sambil mengatupkan tangan di depan dada, lelaki itu mengincar dirinya batin Inoue.

Melihat sorot mata Ichigo yang tambah berkilat, membuat pria ini menatap tajam. Lalu secara bergantian dilihat dua manusia di hadapannya. Gerakkan itu terlalu cepat, tubuh Ichigo bahkan sudah tersungkur ke arah tanah.

Melihat Inoue yang ketakutan, adrenalin Ichigo terpacu kuat. Di serangnya tubuh Lille dengan zangetsu, namun di hindari begitu mudah. Dada Ichigo di pukul dengan hantaman kuat, membuat ia mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulut.

"Lemah," ujar Lille dengan tampang merendahkan.

"Kurosaki-kun," teriak Inoue sambil berlari mendekat. Namun tubuh gadis itu terdiam kaku saat lehernya dicekik tangan kekar berkulit gelap tersebut. Mata Lille menyorot tajam melihat manik sang gadis.

"Heh? Aku merasa dipecundangi jika kau yang dicari-cari bangsa kami." Tangan itu mengerat, Inoue meronta sambil memukul-mukul keras tangan yang mencekiknya. Bukan sorot mata ini yang ingin Lille lihat, sorot mata yang hanya selalu menanti harapan karena rasa takutnya.

 **Tranggg**

Pedang Ichigo ditahan, tangan bersarung putih itu laksana baja yang tak bisa digores oleh pedang tajam sedikitpun.

"Kyaaaaaa," Inoue berteriak saat tubuhnya disentakkan ke arah samping. Sekelebat bayangan putih melesat ke arah tubuh yang akan membentur tanah. Inoue sudah menutup mata begitu tubuhnya akan tersungkur keras.

"Ishida," gumam Ichigo pelan, mata yang berlapis kaca tersebut membalas tatapan rekannya. Ichigo sedikit lega, jika Ishida di sini, ada yang akan menjaga Inoue sewaktu ia bertarung.

"Lihat ke mana?" Tangan Lille mengincar rahang Ichigo, seketika kepala bersurai orange itu berkelit. Serangan Ichigo bertambah cepat, membuat lawannya mulai serius untuk menanggapi.

Cahaya putih muncul dari dari telapak tangan lawan, Ichigo masih memfokuskan napasnya yang sedikit terengah. Ichigo sudah bersiap menerima serangan, namun dugaannya salah. Bolah cahaya yang dinantikan bukan untuknya, tapi dihempaskan kepada dua rekannya.

"Aaakkkhhh," teriakkan itu membuat mata Ichigo membulat. Di sana tubuh Ishida dan Inoue terkapar tak berdaya. Mata Ichigo terbakar api kemarah, hazel itu menyorot tiada takut.

"Heh, Shinigami sialan. Kalian bermaksud menipu kami," Lille mendesis dengan rahang mengatup rapat. Rasa kalah karena sudah dikelabuhi membuat lelaki ini menyerang Ichigo. Lille baru menyadari saat melihat hazel menatap tiada ampun untuk menghabisinya.

Senapan yang berhiaskan bulu itu menghantam tubuh Ichigo berkali-kali. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan tekad dan semangat Ichigo, membuat Lille bertambah yakin dengan dugaannya.

"Cukup." Lille datang ke sini hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu, dan dia mendapatkan jawabannya. Tubuh Ichigo terlihat kotor dan penuh memar, terutama di bagian wajah. Mata Lille mengitari sekitar area, jika dugaanya benar, harusnya ada 'orang itu' mendampingi pemuda ini. Di mana kau? Batin Lille bertannya. Harusnya mereka selalu bersama, setidaknya dalam radius yang masih bisa dijangkau oleh mata mereka berdua.

Kilatan cahaya merah akan menyerempet tubuh Lille, jika ia tak sigap menghindar. Lelaki itu melirik mata ke asal sang penyerang, bisa dilihat seorang lelaki menggunakan topi bergaris.

"Kali ini tak akan meleset," ucap Urahara menatap dalam. Namun mata Lille masih mencari pasangan si lelaki yang diduga sebagai orang yang mereka cari. Jika memang benar lelaki ini, tapi ke mana yang satunya? Menurut petunjuk, jika ada sang pencerah, harusnya si petaka ada di sini.

"Sampai bertemu lagi..." Mata Lille menatap Ichigo yang hampir roboh, sampai akhirnya ia ambruk ke tanah. Urahara tak berniat menghentikan Lille yang sudah membuka portal, hanya matanya saja yang mengiringi tubuh yang ditelan oleh menutupnya sang portal.

"Patah..." Urahara berujar sambil menatap tubuh Ichigo dan Inoue secara bergantian. Ucapan Rukia tadi pagi tergiang di telinganya kembali. "Kami melakukan kesalahan." Tangan itu mengusap wajah pelan.

"Kisuke." Yoruichi datang dengan bersunpo beserta Chad menyusul di belakangnya.

"Bantu aku membawa mereka." Pinta Urahara yang menatap ketiga tubuh yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Chad mengambil alih tubuh Ichigo, sedangkan Inoue dipapah Yorouchi.

Mata Urahara melirik kesekitar, perlahan di angkat tubuh Ishida. Sebulum menghilang sekejap mata.

##

Rukia berlari dalam dangai secara tergopoh, mata terus menatap ke depan sebuah jalan gelap yang seperti tidak memiliki ujung pangkalnya itu. Setelah mendapat kabar Ichigo dan yang lainnya terluka, Rukia tergopoh menemui Ukitake untuk meminta izin ke dunia manusia.

Pintu senkaimon terlihat, secara perlahan terbuka begitu Rukia sudah berada di depannya. Urahara menyambut kedatangannya dengan kipas yang terentang di depan wajah. Sehingga hanya memerlihatkan manik mistirius di balik topinya itu.

"Isshin Kurosaki menunggumu?" ujar Urahara sambil berjalan menuntun Rukia. Gadis Kuchiki ini mengerutkan dahi mendengar ayah Ichigo menunggunya. Pintu di geser setelah menemukan ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Urahara. Bisa Rukia lihat senyum tulus dari Isshin Kurosaki, meski jelas terlihat wajah itu sedih, penuh akan kekhawatiran.

"Rukia, kemarilah," ujar Isshin begitu melihat gadis itu masih terdiam di ambang pintu. Rukia mencoba untuk rileks lalu, melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat lelaki beranak tiga itu.

"Paman, ada apa? Apa kondisi Ichigo dan yang lainnya bertambah parah?" Rukia menatap dalam. Isshin memandang Rukia dengan berbagai ekspresi, membuat gadis itu tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"Apa Anda marah kepada kami?" Mata Rukia menatap cepat rupa pria berjabang itu. Alis Rukia beradu tajam mendengan penuturan yang penuh rasa meminta maaf itu. 'Kenapa Paman memanggilku seperti itu?' Batin Rukia gelisah.

"Saya tahu dunia ini membuat Anda murka karena ulah kami, tetapi jangan hilangkan 'cahayamu'. Anakku akan 'mati' jika Anda melakukanya. Cukup Anda 'memadamkan cahaya dalam gelapnya malam' kala masa itu. Aku memohon sebagai seorang Ayah."

Kelopak mata Rukia memanas melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca itu, pipi tirus tersebut menurun ke bawah menahan kesedihan. Napas Rukia tercekat karena menahan emosinya untuk tidak menurunkan butiran hujan dari bola matanya.

Rukia berdiri dengan bertumpuh meja, tubuhnya terasa berat seolah membawa sebuah dosa. Orang macam apa dia yang membuat seorang ayah memohon untuk meminta belas kasihnya.

"Anda boleh tidak memedulikan kami, karena dosa yang manusia perbuat. Namun Anakku bagian dirimu. Bagaimana Anda akan memutuskan rantai takdir yang sudah terbentuk, bahkan saat Anda terlahir dalam 'wujud' yang sama sekali pun?" Rahang Rukia mengatup rapat, menerima fakta yang memang ia miliki di lain masa.

"Aku terlahir dalan 'wujud' yang sama pasti untuk suatu hal, begitupun saat ini. Jadi apa yang Paman risaukan?" bisik Rukia lirih sebelum menghilang di ambang pintu.

"Yang aku risaukan, jika pembawaanmu menjadi seperti dulu. Karena tidak mendapatkan 'cahaya' darinya. Karena marah kepada kami para manusia." Isshin memejamkan mata, bayangan wajah istrinya melintas di benaknya. Andai kau masih di sini, Masaki, batin Isshin.

Rukia sudah melesat jauh dari rumah Urahara, hakama hitamnya berkibar terpa angin. Kaki Rukia melompoti sebuah jendela yang terbuka, bisa ia lihat seorang pemuda terbaring di atas kasur dengan wajah ditempeli perban.

Perlahan mata hazel terbuka, samar-samar di alam bawah sadarnya ia merasakan reiatsu yang familiar. "Rukia...?" Ichigo memokuskan mata untuk menatap objek di hadapannya. Gadis itu mendekat tanpa satu kata pun.

Ichigo mencoba bangun untuk bersadar di tembok kamarnya. "Kenapa bisa terluka? Memang musuhmu seberat apa sampai bisa babak belur begini?" Mata hazel memerhatikan gadis mungil yang bersedekap tangan di dada.

"Mendekatlah," bisik Ichigo parau karena menahan sakit. "Kau datang karena aku, kan?" Mata hazel menembus permata lembayung itu, membuat sang empunya hanya bungkam karenanya. Rukia menaiki kasur milik Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungi yang lain." Entah apa yang membuat Ichigo selalu merasa bersalah kepada Rukia saat dia tidak bisa menjaga teman-temannya. Seolah ia akan dihukum karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa meski sudah diberikan kekuatan secara tidak langsung kepada perempuan ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan, baka. Kau selalu melindungi kami, dan akan selalu seperti itu sampai akhir." Rukia tersenyum. "Kau tahu, kaulah cahaya bagi kami, bahkan aku bisa kembali mendapatkan cahaya 'darimu' seperti dahulu." Mata bulat menatap penuh arti kepada Ichigo yang menatapnya dalam.

Ichigo mengeser duduknya lebih kedepan, mamandang wajah Rukia yang penuh kesedihan di bola matanya. "Bagiku, kau 'cahaya' jika gelap menghampiriku." Jemari Ichigo menelusup ke selah-selah rambut Rukia.

"Jadi, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku sakit," bisik Ichigo parau menahan gejolak asing yang hendak membludak keluar.

"Kau dengar, Rukia?" Bibir itu mengecup cuping telinga yang terlihat memerah saat ini. Rukia hanya menggigit bibir merasakan perasaan asing yang begitu menggelitik hatinya. Tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisi tersebut, entah kenapa perasaan rindu terasa menumpuk saat mereka melakukan kontak fisik.

Kehangatan ini, membuat mereka familiar. Kehangatan yang sudah mencairkan bongkahan terbeku di dasar hati yang terlupakan. Yang mana kebekuan itu membuat rantai takdir terlihat samar, membuat yang ditinggalkan merasakan kehampaan.

 *****°°°^^TBC^^°°*****

Tepar buat adegan terakhir #ngorokk

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Maaf jika banyak typo dan pendek, aku mengetiknya lewat handphone.

Semoga konpliknya sudah bisa kalihan lihat, dan menjawab semua yang ingin kalian ketahui :)

 **Note** :

1\. Sebenernya cerita white sun dan black moon kuambil dari kisah Naruto dan Sasuke di anime Naruto. Aku mengambil tema ini karena mereka sama-sama mendapat julukan sun and moon dari pengarangnya sendiri. Untuk kejadian karena sang bulan hitam pernah memporak-porandakan dunia manusia, itupun kuambil dari Sasuke yang menghancurkan dunia shinobi di anime itu. Singkatnya, deceritaku ini, bulan dan matahari pernah terlahir dalam gender yang sama. Hal ini pula yang diwanti soul society jika mereka terlahir dalam 'wujud yang sama', karena khawatir akan membawa bencana seperti dulu. Ini hanya karangan author semata, imajinasi bergerak saat melihat ada ke samaan antara Naruto dan Sasuke terhadap couple Ichiruki.

2\. Nah, kejadian yang diingat Ichigo itu ada yang ingat? Itu sewaktu keigo bertanya di atap sekolah setelah Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya, saat Rukia kembali ke shoul society.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang selalu ngikut fic ini, dan untuk reviewnya juga, sampai chapter ini saya hiatus dulu. Sampai jumpa...


	5. Chapter 5 Keraguan

**MY HEART**

 **®Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo®**

 **Rate : M © Genre : Drama, hurt/comfort, friendship © Warning : OOC, Typo's, EYD, adegan kekerasan © Fairing : Ichigo and Rukia.**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Keraguan.

Hembusan angin membuat pepohonan melambai pelan. Mata besar tidak beralih sedikit pun dari objek di hadapannya. Tempat ini masih berada di sekitar kuil suci namun, gadis ini datang tidak untuk berdoa. Ia sekarang berada di barat kuil, yang sedikit jauh dari tempat berdoa itu.

Tangan terangkat, jemari mungil hendak menyentuh objek di hadapannya. Bibir perlahan mengembang, seiring sang tangan yang akan menyetuh sesuatu di hadapannya. Hembusan angin menerpa lembut akan tetapi, tangan itu berhenti bergerak.

Jemari mungil terasa mendinging, ujung jari terasa gemetar untuk menyentuh objek tersebut. Alis menaut dengan rahang yang mengatup, ia kembali menarik tangannya. "Jika itu benar, bagaimana caranya..." bibir berbisik pelan. "Aku bisa mengenalimu..." Mata besar itu terlihat berkaca-kaca menatap sebuah patung yang berdiri megah.

Kepala bersurai malam beralih, tidak kuat menahan perasaan yang seolah akan tumpah ketika melihat yang di pandanginya. Mata amethsyt melirik kembali, sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi.

Tempat ini kembali sunyi, meninggal sebuah patung Dewa angin dalam kesendirian. Ashura, Dewa angin yang bersimbolkan Dewa pelindung, yang mana tidak bersandaing dengan Sang pelindung satunya, Dewa petir, Si Indra.

* * *

 **~~~~°°°°^^****©MY HEART, By Kucik1 Naru-chan®™****^^°°°°~~~~**

* * *

Siang hari terasa panas, Ichigo tidak kuat untuk mengenakan pakain atasnya. Sudah seminggu semenjak insiden waktu itu namun, belum ada pergerakkan dari musuh.

"Ke mana orang-orang?" Ichigo melihat rumahnya sepi. Hari minggu membuat ia harus mendekam di kamar, musim panas memang merepotkan. Dengan bertelanjang dada pemuda ini menuruni tangga untuk ke dapur mengambil minum.

Hawa sejuk memenuhi sekejur tubuh saat ia membuka kulkas, tangan eksotis menyambar cepat botol minum. Teguk demi teguk kesegaran air mineral memenuhi tubuhnya sekarang. "Aahhh." Ichigo mendesah nikmat, kembali ia menaruh botol yang sudah tandas isinya itu ke lemari pendingin.

"Aku harus menjaga Inoue..." Ichigo mengingat tugas yang diberikan kepadanya. Kembali ia bergegas untuk menuju lantai atas kamar. Sebuah suara tertangkap di telinga, Ichigo menghentikan aksi membuka kenop pintu. Telinga ia tempelkan di daun pintu kamarnya, perlahan di dorong benda tersebut.

"Rukia?" Tubuh mungil separuh berada di dalam lemari yang selalu ia pakai tempat tidur. Ichigo melangkah mendekat, melihat gadis mungil itu tetap tidak bergeming, sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

"Apa yang kaucari?" beo Ichigo saat Rukia semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam lemari, dengan tangan yang sibuk mengobrak abrik futon tidur.

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu, Ichi," Rukia naik ke dalam lemari. "Di mana benda itu..." Rukia merutuk pelan. Ichigo sedikit tak suka dengan keacuhan Rukia terhadap dirinya.

"Sebutkan benda yang kau cari, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." Tangan Rukia berhenti dari kesibukan, mata besar menatap rupa di sampingnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Rukia tersenyum pelan, lalu kembali mengalihkan mata. Melihat itu, alis Ichigo menaut dalam, tubuhnya terasa panas saat ditolak gadis ini, ia tidak suka.

"Aku tanya apa yang kaucari..." suara rendah membuat Rukia terhenti, tidak biasanya Ichigo akan seperti ini kepadanya. Rukia membalikkan tubuh sepenuhnya kepada Ichigo, biasa ia lihat hazel menatapnya dalam.

Rukia sedikit menyeret duduknya ke pinggir lemari, kakinya menjuntai ke luar benda persegi empat itu. Dulu sewaktu pertama kali menggunakan kamar tidurnya garis bawahi lemari Ichigo ini, sang nakama masih tidak sejajar dengan posisinya sekarang. Namun sekarang, tubuh ini menjulang tinggi, hampir menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," jawab Rukia cepat, membuat hazel memincing curiga.

"Heh, tapi tampangmu seperti akan dieksekusi saat mencari 'yang tidak penting' itu," sindir Ichigo sambil menyeringai. Mendengar itu, sungguh kaki Rukia gatal ingin menedang wajah di hadapannya.

"Bukan hek—" Seumur hidup baru kali ini Rukia tersedak bukan karena makanan. Matanya membulat begitu menyadari Ichigo telanjang dada, alhasil pipi pucat sedikit merona. "Mana bajumu, baka?" Rukia melotot ngeri, membuat Ichigo mendengus pelan.

"Itu." Dengan santai Ichigo mengarahkan jempolnya ke tempat tidur, leher Rukia memanjang ke arah yang dimaksud, dan di sanalah baju pemuda ini terongok.

"Dasar tidak sopan, ada seorang gadis, tahu." Telunjuk Rukia menekan kening Ichigo, membuat kepala itu mundur ke belakang dengah wajah Rukia yang condong ke depan.

"Hei, ini kamarku, kau itu yang terlalu berani memasuki kamar seorang pria." Bibir tipis menyeringai sambil mencondongkan kepalanya kembali.

"Pria? Aku kira kau banci, karena tidak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan," sindir Rukia tidak kalah sengit. Gigi dalam Ichigo beradu, gadis ini ingin menaikkan tensi tubuhnya yang sudah kegerahan karena cuaca dan sekarang dengan ucapan barusan.

Rukia terdiam melihat tampang dingin Ichigo, mata besarnya mengedip melihat hazel yang terasa kelam. "Ichi, a-aku hanya bercanda." Rukia merasa tidak enak, dia sadar, memangnya pria mana yang sudi dibilang banci.

Ke dua tangan kokoh mencengkram bibir lemari, Rukia memundurkan diri saat Ichigo mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mata hazel memerhatikan seraut wajah mungil yang dibingkai sebuah poni. Rukia sekarang takut, tubuhnya merengsek ke dalam lemari saat Ichigo semakin mendekat.

"Apa kautakut..." Hazel kembali menampakkan cahayanya. Secara spontan kepala Rukia mengangguk kecil. Melihat itu, Ichigo menarik kepalanya yang sudah berada dalam lemari. "Memangnya kau memikirkan apa, Rukia?" Mata bulat memincing tidak terima, saat melihat rahang kokoh tersebut menjorong ke atas, menyeringai.

"Menyingkir, bodoh," ujar Rukia kesal sambil bergerak hendak ke luar. Tapi jalanya diblokir dengan tubuh pemuda yang masih bertelanjang dada, situasi macam apa ini batin Rukia frustasi.

"Hei, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Hazel meminta perhatian dari gadis ini, membuat Rukia terdiam melihat kilat asing di mata itu. Tidak mau terjebak, Rukia mengalihkan matanya dari wajah tampan anak Isshin tersebut.

"Hei, kau harus menjaga Inoue, kan?" Ichigo terdiam, menyelami wajah di hadapannya. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, yah, batin Ichigo mendengus. Dunia sang gadis terasa berputar, Ichigo mengambil tubuh Rukia dalam lemari.

Mata melon mengerjap, dia masih terkejut dengan tindakan Ichigo barusan. "Aku tanya, apa yang kaucari." Rukia menggigit bibir bagian dalam, napas Ichigo menggelitik telinganya. Perlahan tangan kokoh melingkari perut milik Rukia, membuat punggung mungil menegang saat bersentuhan dengan dada telanjang pria di belakangnya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum miring melihat kebungkaman Rukia. "Akhhh." Rukia menjerit kecil saat tubuhnya terasa melayang dan membentur lemari pelan. Rukia menatap takut saat menyadari tubuhnya dalam kungkungan Ichigo. Napas Rukia sedikit memburu saat merasakan kehangat yang terasa asing melingkupi tubuhnya.

"I-ichigo, ini terlalu dekat." Rukia menahan dada pemuda itu, mendorongnya agar menjauh. Wangi tubuh ini membuat Rukia pusing, bau Ichigo memenuhi indera penciuman. Ichigo yang ini bagaikan tembok baja, tidak bisa digempur mundur.

"Siapa yang mengatakan ini, 'bukan seperti ini Ichigo yang berada dalam hatiku,' hem?" Rukia menelan ludah kering, mata di hadapannya ini tidak bisa membuat ia bertahan lama. "Kau juga harus tahu, bukan seperti ini, Rukia yang berada dalam hatiku." Tangan kokoh menyetuh tangan mungil yang masih menahan dadanya.

Napas mereka terasa memberat, bibir Rukia sedikit gemetar dengan hawa panas menyertai muka. Kepala Rukia menunduk, membuat Ichigo mengarahkan tangannya ke belakanng tengkuk.

Baru kali ini Ichigo melihat Rukia yang seperti ini, mata amehtsyt sedikit menggelap dengan wajah yang merona. Bibir Ichigo terbuka, dengan tangan semakin menarik tengkuk Rukia agar tak menunduk. "Jangan menyimpannya sendiri, bagi denganku..."

Mata Rukia terpejam, seluruh tubuhnya terasa meremang. Gestur lembut menyentuh rahangnya, bibir Ichigo mengecup sedikit gemetar di permukaan kulit Rukia. Hembusan napas pemuda itu hanya menambah debaran jantung si penerima.

Ke dua tangah Ichigo akhirnya merangkum kepala Rukia, telapak tangan itu bisa gadis ini rasakan mengelus sebelah pipinya hati-hati, sedikit takut dengan tindakannya. "I-Ichi." Tangan Rukia gemetar di permukaan dada Ichigo, membuat hazel menatap amethsyt yang juga meliriknya. Berbeda dengan mata yang terdiam, bibir Ichigo kembali menekan kecupannya.

Rukia mencengkram surai jingga itu, ingin menyadarkan nakamanya ini. Akhirnya Ichigo mau menurut, saat merasakan tubuh Rukia gemetar. Mereka saling memandang, dada Ichigo sedikit turun-naik menahan hasratnya.

Kembali mata Ichigo menatap rahang Rukia, tempat yang sudah ia kecup. Tidak ada raum merah, karena Ichigo tidak menyesapnya, hanya mengecup dengan tekanan dalam. "Kau tidak sendirian, Rukia." Mereka tahu, semua tidak sama lagi, hubungan ini bukan sekadar teman, karena teman tidak akan melakukan hal ini.

"Kau sahabatku." Mereka berdua mengadu kening, bibir saling tersenyum pelan. Bagi mereka, kata sahabat lebih dari cukup, lebih menenangkan hati dan terlindungi. Yah, masing-masing tidak ingin egois jika mereka menggunakan kata lebih dari sahabat.

 **###****123***###**

Begitu banyak orang yang berkumpul di sini, ruangan tradisional milik Urahara selalu menjadi perkumpulan mereka. "Inoue, sebisa mungkin selalu berada di dekat Ichigo," Yoruichi berujar serius. Membuat Orihime menganggukkan kepala pasti.

Nelliel masih menempel kepada Ichigo dengan pisik dewasanya sekarang. Membuat ia terlihat menggemaskan, tak mengidahkan mata kelabu yang melirik tidak senang.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Merasa diajak bicara, Rukia melirik Grimmjow yang menyeringai lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rukia mengalihkan matanya, mencoba fokus dengan ucapan Urahara yang menjelaskan sebuah masalah.

"Tidak lihatkah? Dua perempuan yang meminta perhatian dari 'pelindungmu?'" ujar Grimmjow rendah.

"Bukan urusanku, kami hanya bersahabat," jawab Rukia tak acuh.

"Hahahahahahahahaha," Grimmjow tertawa keras, membuat Rukia mengerutkan alis dalam melihat tingkahnya. Semua orang menatap sexta espada yang masih tertawa keras. Mata hazel melirik Rukia yang memerhatikan Grimmjow risih karena tingkah lakunya.

"Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan..." Grimmjow masih menyeringai sambil berdiri menuju pintu ke luar. Mata Rukia menatap aneh kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Apanya yang lucu?" gumam Rukia pelan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Rukia kaget saat tiba-tiba Ichigo sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan melakukan itu, kau membuatku jantungan." Mata lemon melotot kepada Ichigo. Telunjuk Ichigo menyetuh hidung Rukia lalu, mempermainkannya, membuat hidung mungil itu sepert babi.

Semua orang terdiam melihat Ichigo menahan tawa, sedangkan Rukia hanya terdiam dengan hidung yang masih dipermainkan. "Lepaskan, tawake," Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo kesal, apa-apaan dia, membuat seorang Kuchiki terlihat konyol saja batin Rukia.

"Ayo Inoue, kita akan ke Soul Society."

Ichigo berdiri sambil menahan geli di wajah. Sementara Rukia ingin sekali mencabut surai jingga tersebut. Semua mata hanya bisa menatap penuh tanya, entah kenapa keraguan merasuk ke dalam hati. Hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo itu memang sebatas nakama namun, ada sesuatu yang selalu menghubungkan mereka. Ikatan yang bukan di miliki oleh sepasang kekasih namun, terlalu dangkal jika hanya disebut seorang teman.

Sahabatkah? Batin mereka bertanya-tanya.

Rukia tak mau ambil pusing, ia beranjak dari tempatnya, begitu ke luar disambut grimmjow yang menyeringai sambil menyender di pohon. Sekarang mereka semua akan ke Soul Society untuk membantu pihak Shinigami.

Mata Rukia melirik Ichigo yang yang sudah siap memasuki senkaimon. Grimmjow berjalan mendekati tubuhnya yang masih terdiam. "Tidak ada status sahabat antara lelaki dan perempuan. Yang ada hanya seorang teman dan kekasih," bisik Grimmjow berlalu di samping Rukia. Membuat gadis Kuchiki hanya berwajah datar mendengarnya.

Kaki Rukia melangkah senkaimon yang terbuka, pikirannya mengelana entah ke mana.

'Sahabat?' Busyit, itu hanya kata-kata aman untuk menutupi sebuah hubungan yang dalam. Pernah dengar? Cinta itu, adalah sahabat?

###

Yamaji soutaicho menatap kawanan yang sudah beberapa kali membantu mereka dalam perang. Matanya jatuh kepada Orihime yang menunduk dalam. "Apa kalian tahu kenapa kami memanggil kalian?" Jenggot panjang itu bergerak pelan dengan suara yang tegas dalam usianya yang sudah seabad.

"Tidak, Yama-ji." Mata itu terbuka begitu lelaki bersurai orange menyahut serius.

"Kau..." Semua terdiam. "Kau dan teman perempuanmu sedang di incar." Ichigo mengikuti arah lirikkan mata si kakek.

"Ada apa denganku dan Inoue?" Kembali Ichigo menatap Yamaji dengan tanda tanya.

"Ada 'sesuatu' dengan diri kalian yang mereka inginkan." Semua terdiam, para taicho merasa aneh dengan sikap Yamaji. Kenapa kakek ini tidak mengucapkan alasannya langsung, ada seberkas keraguan di bola matanya.

"Jadi, usahakan kalian berdua harus tetap bersama. Itu lebih baik untuk kalian berdua." Mutlak, Yamaji tidak ingin dibantah dalam hal ini.

"Baik," jawab Ichigo mengerti. Karena ia tahu, sekarang sedang ada masalah, dan mengingat betapa kuatnya orang yang menyerang mereka malam itu.

Ichigo dan yang lainnya akan meninggalkan ruang khusus para taicho, melihat Rukia yang berbalik, membuat shinigami daiko itu menghentikan langkah.

Rukia berjalan sedikit cepat, ia menghampiri Kyoraku yang sekarang menatapnya. "Taicho, apa Anda tahu wakil kapten Ise-san ada di mana." Kyoraku menaikkan satu alis.

"Nanao-chan? Dia ada di perpustakaan," jawab Kyoraku yakin.

"Ah, terima kasih Taicho, Anda memang begitu mengenalnya. Saya dari tadi tak dapat menemukannya." Bukan main sekarang wanita itu, bahkan ia sudah lihai menyembunyikan tekanan reiatsunya.

"Yah, seperti layaknya Kuchiki dan Ichigo." Pria berbadan besar ini tersenyum, membuat senyum Rukia luntur secara perlahan. Di lain pihak Byakuya masih terdiam, meski dia tidak tahu apa yang adiknya bicarakan dengan Kyoraku namun, perasaan seorang kakak tetap awas melihat pria berdada di tumbuhi bulu itu.

"Begitukah..." Rukia memalingkan muka, senyum Kyoraku itu membuatnya tak enak hati. "Yah, kami sahabat." Mata Rukia bergerak tak tentu arah dengan senyum yang terlihat kaku.

"Ahh, begitu..." Kyoraku masih dengan senyum yang misterius.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi, Taicho." Kyoraku mengangguk setuju. Rukia berjalan sedikit cepat, punggung belakangnya seperti tertusuk duri karena sepasang mata sedang menatapnya.

Ichigo dan Orihime sudah tidak ada di sini, para kapten juga sudah mulai beranjak pergi. Urahara berada di ambang pintu bersama Yoruichi, dengan Soi Fon yang menatap pria itu seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Kuchiki muda..." Rukia menghentikan langkahnya begitupun Byakuya. Rukia membalikkan tubuh ke asal suara, di sana Kyoraku dengan mata sayup menatapnya lembut.

"Bilang kepada Nanao-chan nanti. **'Cinta itu, persahabatan. Tanpa ada cinta, tidak mungkin bersahabat dengannya.'** " Rukia bisa merasakan bibirnya gemetar. Ia seolah ditampar keras mendengar ucapan barusan, tubuhnya seperti ditimpah batu besar, apa masud kapten Kyoraku ini.

"Tadi Nanao-chan menanyakan suatu hal kepadaku, jadi katakan itu jawabanku," ujar Kyoraku. Membuat Rukia berdiri kaku, semenit membuat pandangannya terasa berputar.

Semua kapten terdiam di tempat mendengar ucapan Kyoraku yang begitu mengandung makna tersebut. Byakuya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara adiknya dan pria berhaori pink itu, yang jelas Rukia terlihat terusik karena ucapannya barusan.

"B-baik, Taicho," jawab Rukia membungkukkan kepala hormat sebelum berlalu pergi. Padangan mereka bertemu, Urahara dan Kyoraku saling menatap dalam, perlahan bibir kapten divisi delapan ini tersenyum aneh. Membuat Urahara terdiam melihatnya.

Kyoraku berjalan santai melewati para kapten yang masih terdiam meliriknya. Kaki itu melangkah ringan, seolah sebuah beban terangkat dari pundaknya. "Mari 'bermain', Nanao-chan," bisik Kyoraku begitu di ambang pintu. Meninggalkan para kapten dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk karena ulahnya.

##

Rukia melongok ke dalam, perpustakaan ini terlihat sepi. Kaki melangkah masuk dengan mata yang mengobservasi ke ruangan sekitar. "Wakil kapten Ise?" Rukia berjalan kepada wanita berkacamata yang meliriknya sekarang.

"Kuchiki-san?" Nanao menatap Rukia dengan tanda tanya. Terdengar suara kursi di geser, Rukia duduk di hadapan wanita ini di batasi sebuah meja.

"Maaf mengganggu, Ise-san keturunan miko, kan?" Rukia berujar hati-hati. Nanao menatap Rukia dalam, mencoba mrnyelami manik besar itu.

"Yah, ada apa?" tanya Nanao pelan.

"Aku dengar ada sebuah kuil di keluarga Ise, bisakah Ise-san mengantarku?" Pinta Rukia sopan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak pulang Kuchiki-san, tidak tahu apa kuil itu masih di buka, mengingat tidak ada yang mengurusnya..." Pandangan Nanao menunduk.

"Semenjak kematian Kakakku," bisik Nanao lirih. Rukia terdiam, ia merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengorek luka seseorang secara tak langsung.

"Baiklah, jika Ise-san tak bisa juga tidak mengapa." Rukia tersenyum pelan.

"Tidak, jangan salah paham Kuchiki-san. Aku akan tetap mengantarmu ke sana," kejar Nanao cepat. Sebagai keturunan miko, suatu kehormatan dan kesenangan jika mengantar seorang ke kuil.

"Terima kasih, Ise-san. Ah, ada pesan dari Kaptenmu, katanya 'cinta itu, persahabatan. Tanpa ada cinta, tidak mungkin bersahabat dengannya' begitu kata Kapten Kyoraku," Rukia berujar dengan mengangguk kepala ringan, menyakinkan bahwa ucapannya sama seperti yang Kyoraku katakan.

"Dasar Taicho," Nanao menghembuskan napas dalam.

"Memangnya Ise-san kenapa? Sampai Kapten Kyoraku berkata seperti itu?" tanya Rukia sedikit penasaran.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku bingung dengan sahabat dan cinta itu. Sering kali seseorang berujar kata sahabat, yang mana tingkah mereka itu seperti terlihat nyaman, saling melengkapi, menguatkan satu sama lain, apa adanya, dan merasa kurang jika salah satu dari mereka tak ada. Tidakkah itu terlihat aneh? Karena itu aku bertanya perbedaan seorang sahabat dan seorang kekasih, mengingat tak ada perbedaan di antara keduanya ketika mengekspresikan kasih sayang yang mereka miliki." Mata Ise Nanao berbinar antusias, membuat Rukia aneh melihatnya.

"Jadi Persahabatann dan cinta itu satu kesatuan, Kuchiki-san. Dulu, almarhum Kakaku selalu bilang, 'sahabat sejatiku adalah suamiku', yaitu pasangan hidup kita. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, tapi ketika mendengar pesan Taicho barusan, aku menjadi sadar. Bagaimana akan mencintai seseorang, jika kita tidak bisa bersahabat dengannya. Karena sahabat selalu ada dalam suka ataupun duka. Perasaan seperti itu lebih kuat Rukia, karena aku sudah melihatnya dikehidupan Kakakku yang dulu." Jatung Rukia berdetak cepat. Ruangan ini terasa panas mendengar penuturan Ise.

Cahaya mentari sore terlihat di pintu yang terbuka, dua bayangan terlihat ke arahnya. "Rukia?" Dua kepala bersurai malam melihat ke arah pintu. Bisa mereka lihat Ichigo dan Orihime di ambang pintu. "Aku mencarimu..." Bibir Ise terangkat samar, melihat dua manusia berbeda warna itu saling menatap.

"Kuchiki-san, Urahara dan yang lainnya mencarimu," Orihime berujar sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Orihime menggeleng tidak tahu mendengar pertannyaan Rukia. "Baiklah, tolong berikan kabar, kapan Ise-san bisa mengantarku." Wanita itu hanya menggangguk mengerti kepada Kuchiki muda. Mereka bertiga permisi pergi, dengan selingan perkelahian antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, aku rasa Anda masih penasaran dengan yang tadi." Mereka bertiga menghentikan langkah, membalikkan tubuh bersamaan. Ise tersenyum melihat tampang Rukia.

"Yah?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti dalam hal apa yang dimaksud Ise Nanao barusan.

"Jika cinta itu pertemanan, maka orang itu akan kesepian. Namun jika cinta itu persahabatan, maka orang itu terlengkapi. Semoga beruntung."

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang terdiam, berbagai spekulasi berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Apa yang mereka bicarakan ini? Batin Ichigo bertanya. Rupannya tak hanya Kuchiki muda yang seperti itu, gadis bermanik kelabu pun tertegun mendengarnya.

"Yahh," Rukia mengangguk ragu, hal itu tak lepas dari pengelihatan Ichigo. Mereka bertiga melangkah maju, meninggal Nanao dalam kesendirian.

"Teater pertama, dimainkan, Taicho," bisik Nanao pelan. Mata kelam masih memerhatikan pintu tempat ketiga makhluk itu berlalu. "Permulaan yang menyedihkan." Ise menggeleng begitu melihat cermin-cermin yang berada di bilah pedangnya.

#

#

#

Ichigo terdiam di halaman luas tempat Rukia dan Orihime berlatih. Pemuda ini tak melepaskan pandangan matanya sedikit pun terhadap objek matanya. Rukia melatih gadis itu dalam hal bertempur, meski terlihat lemah, sebenarnya kekuatan Orihime itu sangan lengkap. Dari pertahanan maupun segi pengobatan, peri-peri kecil yang ia miliki mempunyai kekuatan di masing-masing skilnya.

Dari tempat yang lebih tinggi, kapten Kyoraku dan Ukitake memerhatikan latihan dua gadis itu. "Dia bisa lebih kuat dari itu," Mata kelam masih menatap Orihihime yang kesulitan menahan serangan Rukia.

"Inoue," Ichigo beranjak saat melihat Orihime terjatuh. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil meringis saat Ichigo membangunkannya. "Rukia, aku rasa ini tak cocok dengan fisik Inoue." Mata hazel menatap Rukia yang masih terdiam.

"Tidak semua orang terlahir dengan fisik yang kuat, tapi kita bisa berlatih untuk menjadi kuat." Mata amethsyt menyorot dalam, membuat bibir Ichigo terkatup rapat. "Dan Inoue itu mempunyai semua skil yang orang kuat miliki, dari segi bertahan, menyerang, maupun pemulihan yang ia miliki melalu peri-perinya. Tidakkah itu harus dikembangkan?" papar Rukia rendah.

"Rukia, Inoue hanya tidak tega untuk melukai seseorang." Entah kenapa suara Ichigo sedikit meninggi.

"Kau itu bukan seorang pangeran berkuda putih, Kurosaki. Ada saatnya kau tidak bisa menolongnya saat terdesak karena sebuah pilihan. Jadi, apa kau ingin dia terluka karena tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri karena ketidaktegaannya itu? Selalu menunggu seseorang? Aku nyakin, jauh di lubuk hati inoue ia ingin ikut bertempur dalam membantu seseorang." Ichigo seperti dicekik tali tak kasat mata di lehernya, ucapan Rukia begitu menohok ulu hatinya.

Orihime menunduk dalam mendengar ucapan Rukia yang frontal. "Jangan salah sangka terhadapku, Inoue. Kau bisa menjadi kuat, tapi sebelum itu, teguhkan hatimu. Karena adakalanya kau yang harus maju untuk menyelamatkan orang yang kau sayangi. Hilangkan rasa ragumu, katakan kepada hatimu bahwa kau bertarung bukan untuk menjadi seorang penjahat karena sudah melukai orang lain." Mata kelabu menatap Rukia dengan berkaca.

"Tapi, kaubertarung untuk mempertahankan yang masih ada, tanamkan dalam hatimu, aku tidak mau ada yang pergi lagi ataupun terluka." Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Kuchiki Rukia berujar panjang.

"Sumber kekuatan ada di dalam hati, tidak perduli berapa kali pun kau terjatuh. Yakinlah, kau bertarung tidak sendirian, kami selalu bersamamu. Kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan saat bukan menjadi penonton saja, meski terluka, hal itu tak seberapa saat kau melihat senyum kebahagiaan di wajah seseorang." Rukia memunggungi mereka berdua usai berbicara. Chad dan Uryuu yang datang terdiam mendengar ucapan Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san benar..." Ichigo mengalihkan matanya begitu mendengar suara lirih Inoue. "Sebenarnya bukan fisikku yang lemah, tapi tekad dalam hatiku yang kurang kuat. Padahal aku dianugrahi kekuatan yang begitu sempurna dari segi menyerang, bertahan, dan pemulihan melalu peri-peri kecil yang kumiliki. Kuchiki-san menyadarkanku, hatiku tidak boleh lemah meski dalam kondisi apa pun. Karena itu, dukung aku Kurosaki-kun, agar fisik maupun hatiku sama kuatnya." Senyum Inoue mengembang indah, membuat rasa khawatir dalam hati Ichigo luntur perlahan.

"Yah," jawab Ichigo tenang. Memang benar ucapan Rukia, tidak seharusnya ia melemahkan hati Inoue karena rasa bersalah dan ketidaktegaannya saat melihat gadis itu terluka maupun temannya yang lain. Sesi pelatihan ini diadakan agar membuat mereka bertambah kuat, bukan bertambah lemah karena takut terluka menghadapi musuh.

Sedangkan dari tempat lain, dua lelaki berusia matang masih memerhatikan dengan seksama kelompok kecil itu. "Hei tidak inginkah kau memperistrinya?" Ukitake tesedak ludah mendengar ucapan gila Kyoraku. Apa lelaki ini gila? Bercandanya terlalu garing. Karena Ukitake tahu siapa yang dimaksud pria ini.

Tekanan reiatsu menguar di belakang dua kapten yang masih menatap halaman berlatih Rukia dan Orihime tadi. "Saya ada di sini, Kyoraku Taicho." Ukitake membalikkan tubuh dengan gestur kaku, tekanan reiatsu Byakuya bukan main jika menyangkut adiknya sekarang.

"Apa?" Kyoraku balik bertanya. "Saya berbicara hal yang wajar, Ukitake Taicho lajang dan adikmu juga lajang jadi, kenapa tidak." Kyoraku tertawa pelan, tak mengidahkan reiatsu yang semakin menguar itu.

"Ah, pemikiran yang bodoh." Kyoraku menatap Byakuya dalam. "Harusnya tidak perlu jauh-jauh, jika Anda bisa memperisterinya juga." Kepala Kyoraku menganguk pelan atas pemikirannya terhadap Byakuya itu. Lagipula, mereka berdua tak ada hubungan darah.

Sungguh pemikiran yang praktis, tak mengidahkan ekspresi dua pria bersurai panjang berbeda warna itu, ucapan Kyoraku membuat mereka merinding. Tidakkah terlihat ekstrim menikahi adik sendiri, meski tak ada hubungan darah. Byakuya pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia harus segera beranjak sebelum pemikiran Kyoraku bertambah menjadi.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Kyoraku menatap Ukitake dengan bertanya, sedangkan kapten Rukia itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa pemikiranmu sampai ekstrim begitu, si Kurosaki masih adakan?" tanya Ukitake santai.

"Mana bisa, bukannya kita sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi 'putrinya?' Bisa dibakar Ryuujin jakka jika kita berusaha menentang Soutaicho karena gadis itu lagi." Tangan Kyoraku bersedekap dada, matanya kembali menatap Ichigo dan kawannya yang meninggalkan lapangan.

"Aku tidak tahu pandangan Anda bagaimana, tapi menurutku tidak seperti itu..." Keraguan menyergap hati Ukitake dari awal rapat para kapten bulan lalu ketika membahas sang pencerah dan petaka.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa ini tidak benar, meskipun bukti sudah ada di depan mata..." Ukitake merasa tidak tenang, entah kenapa keraguan ini disertai ketakutan yang perlahan semakin mencekam. Seolah ada badai yang menanti di depan.

"Terkadang, bukti yang benar bisa terlihat samar karena keegoisan seseorang, Kapten Ukitake. Meski kita diberikan kebenaran akan hal itu, namun, tetap saja ada kejanggalan di dalam hati, harusnya kebenaran itu tidak menimbulkan kebimbangan di hati seseorang." Hembusan angin mengantarkan awan hitam yang berarak menuju Soul Society. Kilatan petir bisa terlihat di celah-celah awan yang mulai menghitam.

Di lain tempat, sekawanan manusia masih berjalan santai. Perlahan hawa dingin merayapi pemukan kulit.

Kegelapan sang langit membuat Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Mata hazel menatap ke arah selatan, tempat kemunculan sang hitam. Cahaya petir yang menyertai membuat Ichigo mematung, seumur hidup ia belum pernah melihat petir yang menyambar, tanpa menurunkan hujan terlebih dahulu. Terlihat seperti ia melihat murka Dewa.

 **TBC**

 **#####*****123*****#####**

Hallo saya kembali lagi, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua. Terlebih bagi para senpai yang tidak jemu memberitahukan kesalahan saya.

Maaf jika banyak typo, ini saya ketik di handphone.

Rate M fic saya ini bukan karena beradegan lemon, jadi maaf jika mengecewakan. Saya memakai rate itu karena cerita ini akan berat, terlebih akan ada kekerasan untuk ke depannya. Lalu, fic ini akan panjang karena beralur lambat.

Scenen Rukia yang berlati bersama Inoue memang saya ambil dari animenya, ketika Rukia melatih Inoue di Soul Society, untuk pertama kalinya Inoue juga memakai pakaian layaknya shinigami. Dengan disaksikan Kyoraku dan Ukitake juga kalau tidak salah.

Oke, saya awalnya bingung untuk menjabarkan hubungan tak biasa Ichiruki ini, itu harus di namai apa. Tiba-tiba saja saya ingat filem bollywood Kuchu-kuchu hota hai, saya teringat ucapan Rahul tentang **Persahabatan dan Cinta.** Jadi saya cari-cari untuk menguatkan ingatan saya.

Dan ternyata benar, saya tertegun sendiri begitu membaca makna seorang yang menguraikan tentang kalimat **"Cinta itu, persahabatan. Tanpa ada Cinta, tidak mungkin bersahabat dengannya."** Suer author ini langsung bersemangat 45 untuk mengetik fic ini. Mengingat Ichigo dan Naruto itu selalu mengaku sahabat dari sang 'bulan'. Oh yah, jangan berfantasi berlebihan antara Naruto dan Sasuke, author ini meminjam story yang mereka punya untuk melanjutkan hubungan IchiRuki dalam fic ini, karena saya merasa cocok dan pas saja.

Dan satu lagi, cerita ini memang memakai unsur kepunyaan Naruto dan Sasuke di animenya itu. Pleas, yang tidak suka jangan dibaca, saya lebih senang, daripada mendengar celaan karena kita tak sependapat. Dan lagi, unsur **White Sun and Black Moon** akan menjadi bagian cerita ini untuk ke depannya juga.

Thanks for you all...


	6. Chapter 6 My heart says

**MY HEART**

 **©Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.©**

 **Rate : M. ©Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama, frindship, romance. ©Warning : EYD, POV, Typo's, adegan kekerasan.**

 **© Fairing : Ichigo and Rukia.©**

* * *

Chapter 6 : My Heart Says...

 _"Memuja? Mengapa tak mengenal eksistensi yang dipuja? Itukah yang disebut menyakini?"_

"Aaarrrgghh," suara teriakkan memenuhi kamar ini. Ichigo terbangun dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuh. Napasnya masih memburu, dengan bahu yang terlihat naik turun. Tangan itu mencengkram surai jingga sedikit keras, mimpi tersebut kerap menghampirinya beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Siapa dia..." bisik Ichigo dengan sorot frustasi, mata dingin yang kerap menghantuinya itu membuat ia familiar. Mata itu tak asing dikehidupannya, namun terasa sulit untuk mengenali dalam bersamaan.

Hanya satu yang paling membekas di benak Ichigo. "Bulan hitam." Mata hazel menatap pintu geser mansion Kuchiki. Kata yang diucapkan Ichigo barusan kerap menemani malamnya disertakan petir yang menaungi jika ia terbangun. Lambang itu yang membuat pemuda ini ingin menggapai tangan pucat yang menjulur kepadanya.

Dan ucapan 'pemuda' dalam mimpinya barusan membuat hati Ichigo tidak tenang, takut, takut akan suatu hal. Hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia raih. Suatu keanehan yang tak bisa membuat jiwanya tenang, kedamaiannya seolah terengut sudah. Yah, terbawa bersama orang dalam mimpinya itu.

* * *

 **####*********°°°°°°MY HEART By Kucik1Naru-chan°°°°°°*******####**

* * *

Byakuya sudah siap di tempat makan, suasana terasa berbeda kali ini. Dia tidak lagi terlihat sendirian, di sini teman manusia adiknya sedang menemani.

"Pagi, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime menyambut Ichigo dengan wajah ceria, sedangkan yang lain hanya melirik pemuda yang masih asik dalam pikirannya itu. Wajah Ichigo terlihat kaku, seperti sedang memikirkan suatu hal yang berat.

"Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?" Chad yang melihat keanehan terhadap pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ha?" tanya Ichigo seperti orang bingung.

"Aku tanya apa kau baik-baik saja? Inoue menyapamu tapi kau diam saja?" tanya Chad menatap Ichigo.

"Ah, maaf, ada apa Inoue?" Ichigo menatap gadis yang prihatin melihat keadaannya itu. Bahkan Byakuya pun menaikkan alis melihat tingkah laku shinigami daiko ini.

"Tidak, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue menggeleng cepat dengan senyum di bibir. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan matanya, dia baru sadar jika ada yang absen di sini.

"Mana Rukia?" Semua menatap Ichigo yang terlihat tak suka. Pemuda itu menatap Byakuya meminta penjelasan namun, duda itu tak menghiraukannya. Dia malah memulai acara sarapan paginya.

"Cih," Ichigo mendengus sambil mendecih. Dia tahu jika lelaki ini tidak akan memberitahukan apa yang ia mau. Ichigo memejamkan mata, semua yang berada di sini terdiam melihat kelakuannya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Batin mereka semua. "Ah, dapat." Ichigo berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Mau ke mana, Kurosaki?" tanya Uryuu menaikkan kacamata.

"Ke Rukia," jawab Ichigo membalikkan tubuh dengan hazel yang berkilat tak sabar.

"Memangnya Kurosaki-kun tahu di mana Kuchiki-san? Ah, maksudku Rukia Kuchiki," ralat Inoue saat Byakuya berdehem.

"Tentu saja, aku terhubung dengannya," jawab Ichigo pasti. Orihime terdiam mendengar jawaban pria yang dicintainya itu, membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Orihime sadar Ichigo dan Rukia bukan sepasang kekasih namun, apakah sampai seperti itu ikatan mereka berdua?

"Bagaimana caramu menemukannya..." Byakuya angkat bicara, matanya menatap Ichigo dingin.

"Tentu saja melacak keberadaan rohnya, bukannya kalian para shinigami sering melakukan itu?" tanya Ichigo balik.

Byakuya terdiam mendengar penuturan Ichigo, bukannya ia menyangkal atas itu, akan tetapi ini terasa aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia melacak jejak roh Rukia di tempat yang begitu banyak roh di Soul Society ini? Bahkan para wakil kapten pun sering gagal melakukan hal itu.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu? Apa kausering melatih hal itu?" tanya Byakuya serius, membuat Ichigo mengerutkan alis bertambah dalam.

"Renji yang membantuku kala itu, ingat waktu insiden lab kapten Mayuri, kan? Waktu itu semua orang melupakan keberadaan Rukia. Karena aku kesulitan mencari Rukia, Renji menggunakan teknik itu...tapi dia bilang kemungkinan berhasilnya tidak ada sih, mengingat di sini banyak atom roh. Namun nyatanya aku berhasil." Ichigo tersenyum dengan mata teduh mengingat insiden itu. "Dan aku tidak pernah melatih ataupun menggunakannya lagi, kecuali untuk yang barusan." Ichigo mengangkat bahu ringan. (1)

"Inoue, jangan jauh-jauh dari Ishida dan Chad, aku akan menemui Rukia dulu." Ichigo sudah membalikkan tubuh sebelum sang gadis menjawab. Haruskah Byakuya mengaku kalah lagi? Pemuda itu selalu bisa mengunggulinya jika sudah menyangkut Rukia. Byakuya sadar, ada yang aneh ketika ia menatap adiknya dan shinigami daiko itu. Sesuatu yang intens, dan mengerikan, mungkin itu devinisi yang tepat melihat hubungan mereka.

Apalagi yang mau dikata? Bahkan Renji pun belum tentu bisa menggunakan teknik itu untuk menemukan roh Rukia. Terlebih Ichigo tidak pernah berlatih sekalipun untuk menggunakan teknik itu. Kecuali Rukia menebalkan tekanan reiatsunya.

#

#

#

Nanao terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebagai keturunan miko ia hanya tertegun melihat ikatan yang seperti ini. Di depannya Rukia sedang mengatupkan kedua tangan, memuja Dewa Ashura yang berdiri megah.

Namun ada yang sedikit aneh, dari tadi Rukia itu hanya berdoa di depan Dewa Ashura saja, tidak dengan Dewa Indra. Semua orang tahu, bahwa dua Dewa itu pernah terlahir dalam wujud dewa matahari maupun bulan. Ada yang pernah bilang mereka itu satu, hanya sedikit berbeda dalam penyebutan.

Rukia membuka kelopak mata saat ia merasa sudah tenang. Gadis itu berdiri, sekarang ia menatap Dewa matahari, kakinya melangkah ringan kepada simbol matahari itu. Nanao tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata pun melihat semua ini, wajah memuja Rukia itu membuatnya takjub, kedamaian dan kerinduan, itu yang Nanao lihat.

"Rukiaaa," Ichigo berujar sedikit keras, membuat kedua gadis itu melihat ke arahnya.

Wajah Ichigo terlihat bercahaya, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Selepas ke luar dari mansion Kuchiki, hati Ichigo berdesir akan suatu hal. Hatinya dipenuhi akan sesuatu, ia seperti merasa suatu kepuasan yang abstrak, yang terasa kurang seolah terpenuhi. Tanpa terasa membuat ia melangkah cepat untuk kemari.

"Hm?" gumam Rukia. Nanao terdiam di tempat menyaksikan. Ichigo berjalan mendekat, sedangkan Rukia berdiri dari bersimpuhnya. Alis tipis itu terangkat, melihat Ichigo lain dari biasanya.

"Aku mencarimu." Mata Ichigo memerhatikan wajah Rukia yang datar. Sebenarnya Ichigo sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa dia mencari gadis ini, begitu tak melihat Rukia di mansion Kuchiki tadi, tubuhnya bereaksi tanpa disadari.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia bingung. Pasalnya mata pemuda ini memerhatikan suatu hal. Rukia mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo, di sana terlihat simbol Dewi bulan di samping Dewa Indra.

"Itu..." Ichigo berbisik pelan, kakinya melangkah cepat ke tempat itu. Sekarang Ichigo sedang berhadapan dengan Dewa Indra, ia mengatupkan tangan sambil memejamkan matanya. Perlahan Ichigo beralih ke samping, ke tempat simbol patung dewi bulan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, hanya saja hatiku merasa tak tenang saat melihat simbol yang sama dengan-mu ini," bisik Ichigo pelan begitu mengingat mimpinya. Dia tidak tahu pertanda apa ini, namun hatinya sekarang merasa tenang saat melihat simbol yang dipujanya.

Ichigo membuka mata saat ia merasa cukup, bibirnya tersenyum pelan sambil menghadap Rukia kembali.

"Matamu..." Ichigo berhenti di tempat sehabis membalikkan tubuhnya. Rukia mengedipkan mata begitu mendengar ucapan nakamanya. Di sana Ichigo terdiam, terpaku melihat mata barusan.

"Kenapa dengan mataku?" tanya Rukia heran. Ichigo menggeleng pelan, sekilas tadi ia merasa familiar melihat tatapan dingin Rukia itu.

"Tidak..." ujar Ichigo ragu. Aku pasti salah lihat batin Ichigo.

"Lalu, siapa yang memberitahukan diriku ada di sini?" tanya Rukia heran semenjak tadi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Ichigo santai. Membuat Rukia menatap pemuda ini aneh, mata Rukia memincing tajam. "Hei, aku tidak berbohong." Ichigo membela diri begitu melihat tampang curiga Rukia.

"Ekhm," suara deheman seseorang mengalihkan mereka berdua. Nanao menaikkan kacamatanya sambil mengeluarkan pedang.

"Ini warisan leluhurku, keturunan seorang miko." Cahaya memantul dari bilah pedang yang berisikan cermin. "Mungkin kalian tidak tahu, namun pada saat ada orang yang memuja hanya kepada satu 'kekasihnya' maka aku wajib mendoakan dirinya." Nanao berjalan mendekat, tangannya gemetar memegang sang pedang.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya terdiam, mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, terlebih melihat wajah tegang wakil kapten itu. "Aku akan memulai berdoa," Bilah pedang berada di antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka hanya bisa mengikuti agar sang miko bisa melaksanakan tugasnya.

Perlahan mata Nanao terpejam, kekuatan spiritual yang selama ini ia kubur kembali digunakan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tangan itu sedikit gemetar saat merasakan hawa dingin dan panas, apa ini? Batin Nanao. Mata berkacamata itu terbuka, bisa ia lihat dua manusia ini juga memejamkan matanya.

Sekejap mata Nanao melebar, saat melihat bayangan di hadapannya. "Akkhhh." Pedang suci itu terlepas dari tangan, jatuh di antara kaki Ichigo dan Rukia. Mendengar teriakkan dari wakil Kyoraku ini, serta-merta kedua pasang mata terbuka.

"Ada apa? Ise-san," Rukia dan Ichigo bertanya bersamaan. Sedangkan wanita di bawah mereka meneteskan keringat dingin, terlihat syok dan takut. Bahkan Mereka berdua bisa melihat bibir itu gemetar saat hendak terbuka, untuk mengatakan suatu hal.

"T-tidak," Nanao menelan ludah paksa, bahkan mata itu belum berani menatap kepada objek lawan bicaranya. "Maaf, sudah lama aku tidak memakai kekuatan seorang miko lagi, jadi tubuhku sedikit kaget," terang Nanao sambil berdiri.

"Ini pedangmu." Ichigo menyerahkan benda suci itu kepada pemiliknya. Nanao melihat kedua tangan yang terulur memberikan pedangnya, membuat sang mata terasa panas akannya.

Rukia melihat Nanao yang masih terdiam dengan kepala yang menunduk. Jemari itu gemetar untuk mengambil sang pedang, membuat hazel dan amethsyt saling melirik tak mengerti melihat kondisi Nanao ini.

"Apa kami membuat kesalahan? Saat kau mendoakan kami barusan?" tanya Ichigo prihatin. Membuat Nanao menggeleng cepat akannya.

Suara berisik dari luar mengalihkan perhatian. Bisa mereka lihat para taicho berdatangan bersama wakil kapten mereka. Semua mata menatap seakan mereka sebuah tersangka. "Ada apa?" Ichigo angkat bicara, sedangkan Rukia membangunkan tubuh Nanao.

"Apa yang wakil kapten Ise Nanao lakukan ini?" suara berat soutaicho membuat para kapten bungkam. Nanao yang mengenakan pakaian seorang miko itu gemetar merasakan reiatsu sang kapten.

"S-saya hanya mengantarkan Kuchiki-san berdoa." Mata Byakuya melirik adiknya yang juga terlihat gusar.

"Apa salahnya? Ise-san hanya menjalankan tugas leluhurnya, Yama-ji?" Bela Ichigo merasa terusik.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan spiritual sebesar itu," Yamaji kembali berujar, seolah tak mengidahkan ucapan Ichigo. "Itu bisa berbahaya bagi Soul Society dan dunia manusia," suara komandan tersebut terasa berat akibat kesalahan ini.

"Mungkin ini ada kesalahan, wakil kapten Ise-san hanya mendoakan kami, dia tidak melepaskan spiritual yang berbahaya semenjak tadi. Jika ia melakukan hal itu, sudah pasti aku dan Rukia tidak akan baik-baik saja, kan?" terang Ichigo seolah tidak terima jika wanita ini dituduh seberat itu.

Para kapten terdiam mendengar penuturan Ichigo, mereka menjadi bingung melihat situasi sekarang. Sedangkan Nanao hanya terdiam, Rukia bahkan bisa merasakan tubuh wanita ini gemetar dengan wajah semakin pucat.

Tidak, Nanao tidak takut jika ia dihukum atas semua ini. Akan tetapi lidahnya terasa keluh untuk menceritakan keadaan barusan, ia terlalu ngeri dan takut mengingat hal yang tadi. Kyoraku berjalan menghampiri wakil kaptennya, pria ini tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Mungkin tadi Nanao-chan hanya kelepasan menggunakan kekuatannya," ujar Kyoraku sambil merangkul bahu wakil kaptennya, dan bisa ia rasakan tubuh Nanao gemetar. "Jika ia tidak melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang miko, bukankah itu suatu dosa, Soutaicho?" Kyoraku tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Nanao sayang. Ichigo yang mendengar hal itu pun menganggukkan kepala setuju, lagian ia sadar, Nanao tidak menggunakan kekuatan yang sebesar itu saat tadi.

Yamaji menatap dewa di hadapannya, tanpa banyak kata ia pergi begitu saja.

"Rukia, kembali ke mansion." Gadis ini menunduk dalam, dia merasa tak enak sudah mencoreng nama baik Kuchiki lagi karena ulahnya ini.

"Tunggu," Ichigo memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia. Membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. " Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Para kapten saling melirik dua nakama itu, terutama Byakuya yang merasa terganggu atas tindakan Ichigo.

"Rukia, kembali." Tegas dan tak ingin dibantah, Rukia selaku sang adik mengenali benar intonasi barusan.

"K-kapten Kuchiki." Nanao berusaha mengucapkan keinginannya. "Tolong, biarkan K-kurosaki-san berbicara dengan adik Anda." Mata Kyoraku melirik wajah pucat sang wakil, begitu merasakan tangan Nanao mencengkram haori belakangnya. Ini memang ada yang tak beres batin Kyoraku. "Dari tadi ia menunggu R-rukia-san berdoa dulu, untuk menemuinya. Benarkan, K-kurosaki-san?" Tangan di belakang itu bertambah keras mencengkram haori Kyoraku saat melirik wajah Ichigo.

"I-iya," jawab Ichigo bingung dan sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Nanao berbohong deminya.

"Kau seorang wakil kapten, jadi harus cepat, Ukitake taicho membutuhkanmu." Byakuya berlalu bersama Renji. Perlahan mereka beranjak pergi dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"Nah, ada apa?" Rukia angkat bicara sambil memperbaiki ikatan tali pedangnya. Bisa ia lihat keraguan di manik hazel ketika menatapnya.

"Mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila," Ichigo mengusap tengkuknya. "Tapi, mimpi ini kerap menghantuinku beberapa bulan ini, Rukia." Hembusan angin terasa menyejukkan tubuh lewat celah-celah jendela sang kuil. Membuat keadaan hening untuk sementara.

Tangan Rukia menggandeng pergelangan Ichigo, membawa pemuda ini di beberapa anak tangga. "Ceritalah, semuanya," ujar Rukia menatap dalam, membuat Ichigo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan merasakan hal aneh jika menceritakannya, entah kenapa aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja." Alis Rukia mengerut dalam, ia curiga jika Ichigo sedang mempermainkannya.

"Kau mempermainkanku, yah?" Rukia tersenyum miring. Membuat Ichigo terdiam melihat wajah di hadapannya. Bukannya pemuda ini tak mau menceritakan mimpinya, hanya saja ia tak mau melihat tampang khawatir Rukia lagi, ditambah karena insiden barusan.

"Haaa." Ichigo menyenderkan tubuhnya di tiang kayu, wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Mata lemon memerhatikan bahu Ichigo yang merosok turun. Bahu yang selalu menompangnya jikala ia roboh.

"Ichi," Rukia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat. Tangan mungil yang menyentuh punggung tangan Ichigo, itu berhasil membuat hazel menatapnya kembali. "Ada apa?" bisik Rukia pelan, melihat Ichigo seperti ini membuat hatinya terenyuh.

Mata hazel menunduk, segan melihat mata bundar yang menatapnya teduh. Bukannya ia tak suka, ada suatu rasa aneh jika dia terus menatap permata lembayung itu.

Sejenak mata Rukia membulat, saat merasakan kepala Ichigo menyandar di bahunya. Hembusan napas pemuda ini terasa hangat, tangan Rukia memberanikan diri mengelus surai jingga itu. Mendapatkan kelembutan ini, membuat Ichigo semakin menguburkan wajahnya.

"Aku, takut Rukia." Seketika tangan mungil itu berhenti mengelus surai jingga.

"Aduhhh, apa yang kaulakukan, Rukia?" Ichigo mengelus kepalanya yang habis dihantam Rukia.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau katakan, aku ada di sini." Ichigo menghentikan aksi mengelus kepalanya. Sejenak ia tertegun melihat mata tajam dan dingin barusan, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Kau boleh memukulku di mana saja, tapi, jangan sertakan tatapan itu..." Senyum pemuda ini terlihat miris. "Aku ketakutan..." Ichigo berdiri, membuat Rukia menengadah karenanya. "Bagaikan aku melihat punggung yang akan menjauh." Rukia mengatupkan bibir mendengar penuturan ambigu barusan.

Bukannya Rukia tidak memahaminya, kadang rasa ini melemahkan pertahanannya ketika ia bisa membaca sebuah makna dari gerak-gerik seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia bangun dari duduknya, ini sudah tak bisa dipertahankan lagi jika mereka terus dalam situasi sekarang.

Tubuh Rukia menyender di tiang, saat Ichigo mencekal tangannya dan membalikkannya pelan. "Jangan memunggungiku..." Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Rukia memalingkan muka. Melihat reaksi Rukia, Ichigo meringis, dengan cepat ia menarik dirinya.

Perlahan Ichigo beranjak, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih menyender di tiang. "Ichigo." Langkah itu terhenti, sang pemilik tak membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit pun. Rukia bisa melihat punggung itu begitu banyak menanggung sebuah beban. "Jika ingin beriringan, jangan melangkah sendiri."

Andai Rukia bisa melihat, senyum menawan dari Kurosaki Ichigo mengembang indah sekarang. Ichigo membalikkan tubuh, bisa ia lihat amethsyt tak sedatar tadi. Rukia menghampiri nakamanya, ia berhenti di beberapa anak tangga kayu ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ichigo merangkum kepala Rukia dengan lengan kokohnya. Bisa Rukia rasakan detak jantung pemuda ini. Kepala bersurai menyala itu mendekat, mencium puncak kepala Rukia. Membuat sang gadis mencengkram hakama depan Ichigo semakin keras.

Angin berhembus pelan, menemani dua insan yang larut dalam kedamaian hatinya. Selama dunianya masih berputar, Ichigo tidak akan berhenti berjuang. Namun, saat pemutar berhenti bergerak dunia Ichigo akan mati. Jika gadis ini terluka, seolah kekuatannya menguap entah ke mana. Jika gadis ini tak ada ,hujan akan turun melandanya. Jika punggung ini menjauh, seolah kegelapan menghampirinya. Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini, yaitu saling beriringan, saling percaya.

 **####*****Sun &Moon*****####**

Debu berterbangan di halaman tempat Rukia melatih Orihime. Rukia tersenyum melihat rekannya ada sedikit perubahan. "Cukup Inoue, kita istirahat sebentar." Gadis berambut panjang itu hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Rukia mengambil gelas air yang diberikan Orihime, rasa dahaga ingin dipuaskan saat ini. Tubuh Rukia mengejang, gelas dalam genggamannya terjatuh. Tekanan roh ini membuat Rukia bershunpo di samping tubuh Orihime.

Bisa Rukia lihat seorang lelaki bersurai pirang panjang menggunakan baju putih. "Quincy..." Orihime mengepalkan tangannya di samping tubuh mendengar ucapan Rukia. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam memerhatikan kedua gadis itu, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Mata Rukia sedikit membelok saat merasakan tekanan roh yang berdatangan di Soul Society. Sudah pasti mereka berniat menyerang para shinigami. "Jugram Haschwalth," ujar lelaki itu sambil berjalan mendekat. Rukia mengeluarkan katananya, Orihime sudah bersiap dengan para perinya.

"Menyerah dengan menurut." Mata Rukia memincing dingin. Dua gadis ini mengetahui lelaki di hadapannya sekarang bukan tandingan mereka. Bahkan para taicho belum tentu menang jika melawannya.

"Lebih baik aku mati." Mata shapphire menatap Rukia datar, Jugram melesat menyerang Rukia. Membuat gadis itu menahan serangan yang pada akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah. Sekarang Orihime gemetar melihat lelaki itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

Tangan itu terangkat, namun Jugram merasakan aliran darahnya membeku, tangannya tak bisa digerakkan. Mata shapphire itu melirik ke asal tekanan reiatsu yang terasa dingin tersebut. Dia sternritter B, dengan sekejap ia bisa menghilangkan efek akibat tekanan reiatsu Rukia barusan.

Melihat kesempatan yang ada, Orihime segera menghindar secepat mungkin dari lelaki ini. Belum sempat mundur semakin jauh, Jugram sudah berada di hadapan Orihime. Mata kelabu membulat, bibir ranum itu memuntahkan darah. "Uukhh." Gadis ini batuk saat segumpal darah ke luar akibat tangan yang menembus dadanya.

"Inoueeeee," Rukia berteriak, tubuhnya melesat menebas Jugram. Orihime terhempas menghantam batang pohon, Jugram menghentakkannya bagaikan melempar boneka anak-anak. Sasaran sekarang tertuju kepada gadis bersurai hitam, Rukia menggunakan bakudo untuk menyerang Jugram.

Tembakkan bola cahaya dihindari dengan mudah oleh Jugram. Sikapnya seolah sedang bermain, membuat Rukia geram merasa direndahkan. Hembusan angin membuat Rukia berhenti, matanya melirik dengan membola. Jugram sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya dengan tangan terangkat, 'sial' Rukia mengumpat dalam hati. Serangan tak bisa dielakkan dari tubuh, belakang Rukia di tembus oleh tangan seruncing belatih itu.

Meski dalam kondisi begitu, Rukia tetap menghindari Jugram, dia tak mau jemari itu menembus sampai ke depan, karena sudah dipastikan ia tak akan bisa bergerak. Napas Rukia terengah, darah yang mengalir dari belakang tubuhnya mulai berdenyut sakit. Cara lelaki ini menyerangnya seolah mengulur waktu, Rukia yakin jika dalam kondisinya saat ini tak sulit bagi Jugram menghabisi nyawanya.

"Apa yang kautunggu?" Mata langit menatap Rukia lurus, ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Tidak menyangka gadis ini menyadari gerak-geriknya. "Jangan harap keinginanmu bisa terkabul." Rukia mengangkat pedang, memulai tarian pertamanya. Bisa dipastikan siapa yang Jugram nantikan untuk kemari.

Gelombang es menyerbu ke arah lelaki yang berdiri kokoh, seolah menantikan serangan itu mengenainya. Seperti mengibaskan lalat, serangan Rukia dihempaskan ke samping. Membuat pepohonan yang terkena membeku dan roboh setelahnya.

Serangan menghantam Jugram mundur, bisa di lihat Sado berdiri dengan tangan evolusinya itu. Rukia segera menghampiri Orihime dan menggunakan mantra kido untuk menutup luka di dada tersebut. Mata kelabu melihat lemah seorang yang mengobati lukanya. "Bertahanlah." Rukia menggunakan kekuatan sambil meringis sakit akibat lukanya yang bertambah nyeri.

Sado terlihat kesulitan menghindari serangan Jugram, padahal sedikitpun lelaki itu belum menggunakan kekuatannya. Luka Orihime perlahan menutup, derap langkah kaki mengelilingi Jugram. Para shinigami datang membantu.

"Rukiaaaa." Ichigo datang menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Mata hazel membulat melihat Orihime yang terluka tak sadarkan diri. Rukia masih fokus menutup luka temannya, mata Ichigo terlihat sendu. Dengan bergantian di tatapnya kedua wajah gadis ini. Melihat Rukia yang meringis sakit, membuat alis Ichigo menaut tajam.

"Kau terluka?" Ichigo berujar dengan rahang mengatup, membuat Rukia menatap cepat.

"Kontrol emosimu, dia ke sini memang mencarimu," ujar Rukia cepat. Seperti orang yang tuli, Ichigo tetap melangkah ke arah Jugram dengan tangan terkepal membawa zangetsu.

Serangan berbentuk sabit itu membuat Jugram melompat di udara. Sado masih terdiam memegangi tanganya yang terluka. Rukia menghampiri lelaki bertubuh tegap itu untuk mengobatinya. Mata Rukia melirik Ichigo dan Jugram yang bertarung di udara.

"Sado-san, jaga Inoue dulu." Lelaki itu mengangguk patuh. Rukia mendekat ke arena bertarung, bisa ia lihat mata Ichigo sudah berpupil kuning. Reiatsu Ichigo merebak ke luar, entah apa yang diucapkan Jugram untuk memancing emosinya.

Melihat kecepatan Ichigo, mau tak mau Jugram lebih serius. Lagi-lagi shinigami daiko itu lepas kontrol. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, quincy itu menyerang Ichigo bertubi-tubi. Debuman keras terdengar, tubuh yang membawa tensa zangetsu menghantam tanah.

"Ichigoooo." Rukia hendak menghampiri nakamanya namun, Jugram sudah terlebih dahu mencekik leher gadis ini. "Heekhh." Rukia mencengkram tangan yang mencekik lehernya itu, napas yang ia miliki terasa tersumbat di kerongkongan. Melihat Rukia yang ditawan, membuat Ichigo menggunakan topeng sempurnanya.

"Kur-rosaki-kun," Inoue berujar lirih ketika sadar, membuat Ichigo melirikkan mata di balik topengnya itu. Tubuh Inoue bergetar, meski sudah berulang kali melihat wujud Ichigo yang itu, entah kenap ia masih takut dan ngeri. Mata kelabu berkaca-kaca membuat adrenalin manusia campuran itu berpacu cepat. Ichigo tidak bisa melihat temannya terluka, bahkan Sado masih memegangi lengannya yang terasa nyeri meski sudah diobati.

"Oakkhhh." Wajah Ichigo dipenuhi bahan padat yang seperti gumpalan awan. Pemuda itu akan diambil alih tubuhnya oleh bagian dirinya yang lain. Rukia yang melihat keadaan nakamanya tak mau tinggal diam, jangan sampai Ichigo menggunakan kekuatan berbahaya itu.

"Ichigoooo, hentikan." Jugram mencengkram leher Rukia bertambah kuat. Ichigo sedang sibuk menyingkirkan benda putih yang inging masuk ke dalam mulut serta menutupi wajahnya. Para taicho berdatangan, Byakuya sudah siap menggunakan zanpakuto melihat Rukia dalam cengkraman musuh.

"Ichigooo." Seperti merespon panggilan Rukia, Ichigo terus mengenyahkan benda putih itu, ia menolak menggunakan kekuatan ini. Melihat Ichigo yang sudah mulai menguasi diri Jugram mulai melakukan aksinya.

"Sepertinya perlu dipancing..." Jugram menembakkan bola cahaya dari telapak tanganya. Semua mata membulat, serangan itu menuju ke arah Orihime dan Sado. Sekejap tubuh Ichigo melesat, Sado sudah menjadi tameng bagi Orihime namun, tubuhnya tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun.

"I-ichigo," Sado berujar kaget melihat topeng sempurna dengan dua tanduk di sisi kepalanya itu. Rukia menatap pemuda itu khawatir, rambut panjang Ichigo berkibar di terpa angin. Anak panah membuat Jugram bergeser, Uryuu datang dengan busur di tangannya. Mata Jugram memandang intes orang yang bereras sama dengannya itu.

Tenza Zangetsu diayunkan, mata itu berkilat tajam melihat objek di hadapannya. Para kapten tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, salah sedikit Rukia yang akan dalam bahaya. Salah langkah, bisa dipastikan Ichigo menghabisi mereka karena dalam mode ini ia tak pandang bulu membunuh seseorang.

"Sa-sadar Ichigo," Rukia berujar susah payah. Jika Ichigo mengamuk, bisa dipastikan Soul Society dalam bahaya. Jugram mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo, bisa ia lihat mata itu menatap Rukia lurus.

"Okhhhh." Rukia batuk darah, perutnya ditusuk kembali oleh tangan yang sama. Mulut Ichigo terbuka lebar, tanduk itu sudah mengeluarkan cahaya hitam kemerahan. Tangan kokoh mengarahkan tubuh Rukia ke depan, Jugram menjadikan tubuh mungil ini sebagai tameng.

"Sadar...Ichigo," bisik Rukia lirih.

 **Degg**

Jantung Ichigo berdetak, kesadaranya terpanggil mendengar suara lirih barusan. Meski demikian bagian diri Ichigo yang lainnya ingin mengambil alih. "T-tidakk," suara itu menggeram, Ichigo sedang berusaha bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri.

 **Krakk**

Suara sesuatu yang patah terdengar, tangan kokoh itu mematahkan tanduknya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan menggunakanmu." Ichigo berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali. Perlahan tanduk satunya mulai runtuh, begitupun topengnya. Bibir Rukia tersenyum, perlahan ia bisa melihat rupa Ichigo di balik topeng yang terkelupas.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menguasai tubuhku, aku akan menyelamatkan dengan kekuatanku sendiri." Zangetsu di angkat, Ichigo sudah siap dengan mode bankainya. (2)

"Jadi begitu..." samar telinga Rukia mendengar gumaman dari pria pirang ini. "Jadi kau orangnya." Mata biru berkilat dingin. Sebuah fortal terbuka di balik tubuh Jugram, mata Ichigo membulat saat Rukia akan dibawa serta.

Lagi-lagi tangan Jugram terasa mati rasa, aliran dalam darahnya membeku saat gadis ini menggunakan kekuatannya. Serangan Ichigo membuat Jugram melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Rukia, jika tidak begitu tanganya bisa putus menerima serangan angin dalam mode tangan yang masih belum berfungsi.

Mata Jugram melirik tubuh Rukia yang terjun ke bawah, bisa ia lihat mata itu terasa kelam. Ichigo bershunpo untuk menangkap tubuh mungil itu. Ke dua pasang mata menatap Jugram dingin, membuat mata biru sedikit melebar melihat hal aneh dari dua shinigami di bawahnya.

"Rukia, hei Rukia." Ichigo menepuk pelan pipi pucat dalam pangkuannya. Mata hazel terlihat panik, "Unohana-san." Ichigo memanggil wanita itu keras, terlihat jelas pemuda ini ketakutan. Byakuya pun mendekat, meski mata kelam itu memandang dingin namun hatinya sangat khawatir.

"Kita bawa ke divisi empat," Unohana memberikan perintah. Tanpa banyak bicara Ichigo meraup tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya.

"Tadi... Kurosaki-san itu merespon ucapan wakil kapten Kuchiki-san, kan?" Semua menatap kepada Hanatoru, membuat yang bersangkutan merengsek takut. "M-maksudku, bukanya Kurosaki-san dalam mode itu sudah kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya? Saat menggunakan setengah topeng hollownya saja ia akan mengamuk karena dikuasi nafsu bertarung? Tapi tadi..." suara Hanatoru mencicit, ia takut berkata salah.

"Tadi, ia mendengar ucapan wakil Kuchiki, Kurosaki-san meresponya perkataannya. Dan mematahkan tanduknya agar tak diambil alih, bukannya semua itu karena ucapan Kuchiki-san? Ichigo tidak ingin menjadi monster untuk menyelamatkan Kuchiki-san, dia ingin menyelamatkan tanpa hollownya itu, hanya sebagai dirinya. Begitukan, masuksudumu Yamada-san?" Nanao Ise melanjutkan ucapan Hanatoru, membuat yang bersangkutan menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum lebar.

Orihime sudah dilarikan ke divisi empat oleh Sado. Kyoraku hanya tersenyum melihat para shinigami yang sedang bergelut dalam pemikirannya. "Sudah lihai memaikan sebuah teater, Nanao-chan," bisik Kyoraku pelan.

"Kita akan mati jika membuat kesalahan, Taicho," Nanao berkata lirih dengan tangan yang gemetar. Petistiwa di kuil itu masih membekas diingatannya. Permainan ini begitu mengerikan, lebih mengerikan dari bankai taichonya sekalipun.

 **####¥¥¥¥¥¥¥*********~~~~IchiRuki~~~~*********¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥####**

Orihime tersenyum menatap Ichigo dengan tampang bersalahnya. "Aku tidak apa, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime berujar lirih, dadanya masih sedikit sakit jika dipakai mengeluarkan suara.

Uryuu dan Sado berada di sisi ranjang. "Maaf, harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan kalian tadi." Wajah Ichigo terlihat tertekan, membuat Sado menatapnya prihatin. "Harusnya aku yang bertanggung jawab atasmu," bisik Ichigo pelan.

"Ichigo, ini diluar kontrolmu, semua tak ada yang menduga jika mereka akan menyerang Soul Society." Ishida berusaha menjelaskan keadaan.

"Ishida-kun benar," kejar Inoue cepat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kuchiki?" Mata Ichigo mengerjap mendengar penuturan Ishida kembali. Si mungil itu masih ditangani kapten Unohana, ia dilarang masuk karena suatu keadaan.

"Rukia, masih ditangani Unohana. Bisa tolong jaga Inoue sebentar? Aku akan menemuinya dulu." Chad mengangguk cepat.

"Serahkan Inoue kepada kami," terang Sado cepat. Mata kelabu menatap kepergian Ichigo, tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya sedikit kecewa. "Apa kau tidak senang jika kami yang menungguimu?" Orihime mengalihkan matanya.

"T-tidak kok, Sado-kun," jawab Orihime tergagap, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat perasaannya terbaca dengan mudah. Sado hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Uryuu menaikan kacamatanya seperti biasa.

#

#

#

Malam beranjak larut, Ichigo menyelinap ke luar dari Kuchiki mansion. Tadi sore Orihime sudah diperbolehkan pulang, sekarang ia sedang beristirahat di Kuchiki mansion. Ichigo menggunakan shunpo untuk menemui Rukia, meski sudah diusir Byakuya ke luar dari ruang inap adiknya tadi sore namu, pemuda ini membandel ingin menemui gadis itu kembali.

Ichigo menyembunyikan tekanan reiatsunya, bisa ia lihat ruang kerja kapten Unohana masih menyala. Kaki Ichigo menapak dengan hati-hati, ia menggeser pintu inap Rukia dengan pelan dan tak lupa menutupnya kembali. Bisa di lihat Rukia terbaring dalam tidurnya, membuat Ichigo menatap sedih.

Kepala bersurai jingga mengambil kursi kayu, di pandanginya seraut wajah mungil itu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, mengingat kau belum membuka matamu," ujar Ichigo pelan. Perlahan ia merebahkan kepala ke sisi ranjang, mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Mata Ichigo terbuka, melirik bulan yang terlihat di balik jeruji jendela. "Dia identik denganmu," bisik Ichigo pelan. Tanpa terasa matanya terus memerhatikan benda langit itu.

"Siapa?" erang Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Ichigo bukan main senangnya, dengan cepat ia mendekatkan kepala ke wajah Rukia.

"Kau sudah sadar?" bisik Ichigo pelan, membuat Rukia memokuskan pandangan matanya. Napas hangat menerpa, gadis ini kenal bau tubuh dalam indera penciumannya.

"Ichigo," erang Rukia tertahan, luka di perutnya masih terasa sakit. "Kau di sini?" tanya Rukia melihat tampang cemas pemuda tersebut. Dalam keadaan apa pun, jika melihat nakamanya ini Ichigo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Meski bibirnya ingin berucap banyak. Terkadang ia merasa seperti orang dungu, begitu banyak yang bisa Rukia lakukan untuknya, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika gadis ini yang kesakitan.

Tangan Rukia menyenggol punggung tangan pemuda ini, melihat Ichigo menatapnya kosong. "Semua ini bukan salahmu," bisik Rukia menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. "Berhenti menatap seolah kau kehilanganku." Mata Ichigo mengerjap, ia menatap Rukia yang tersenyum lemah. Bibir Ichigo tekatup rapat, perasaan ini seakan tertekan oleh sesuatu mendengar ucapan barusan.

"Aku masih di sini." Kelingking mungil bermain di punggung tangan Ichigo. "Tidak akan memunggungimu." Mata Ichigo menatap Rukia yang juga meliriknya. Kepala bersurai menyala menunduk, matanya terasa panas melihat wajah pucat Rukia.

Dia tahu gadis ini masih dalam kesakitan, tapi lihat, ia bahkan berusaha berbicara untuk menyemangatinya, agar dia tidak rapuh dalam rasa bersalah. Bibir pucat Rukia semakin membuat hatinya ngilu, suara tegas yang selalu berucap lantang saat ini terdengar serak.

Berhenti berbicara Rukia, suaramu semakin membuatku tidak berdaya. Ini seperti tangan tak kasat mata yang menampar dirinya, seolah menyadarkan dia, yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika gadis ini yang terluka.

"Ichigo?" Rukia mengerutkan alis dalam, ia menatap prihatin kepada pemuda ini. Mata hazel kembali melihatnya, membuat bibir mungil tersenyum kecil. Namun perlahan bibir mungil menguncupkan senyum, melihat rahang Ichigo mengeras.

Benak Ichigo penuh dengan peristiwa tadi, hal yang sudah menyerang soul society. "Aku tidak tahu, kau ini apa Rukia, namun suaramu seperti menguasaiku." Mendengar suara lirih Rukia takkala ia akan mengamuk tadi, seperti bagian yang tertutup diketuk oleh sesuatu.

"Penyihir? Haruskah kusebut begitu?" ujar Ichigo merasa konyol dengan ucapannya sendiri. Lalu hal apa untuk mendreskripsikan gadis ini? Katakan?

Rukia terdiam, tidak ingin untuk menjawab. "Keadaan ini aneh Rukia, aku bingun melihat keadaan diriku sendiri," bisik Ichigo pelan. Ichigo rela melanggar semua peraturan, jika hal itu agar Rukia tetap di sini. Ichigo membeci hujan namun, ia juga bersyukur permata langit itu turun, agar tidak ada orang yang menyadari kemelut hatinya.

Ichigo benci hujan, itu mengingatkan akan ibunya. Ichigo benci hujan, karena itu pertanda langit menangis. Ichigo benci hujan, karena ia tahu pada saat itu cahaya menghilang. Ichigo benci hujan, karena pada saat itu ia sadar atas ketidakmampuannya. Ichigo benci hujan, karena ia seperti pecundang yang bersembunyi di balik derasnya hujan yang turun. Untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir karena kehilangan, yang mana mengiringi hujan dalam hatinya.

Lalu sekarang? Ichigo tidak bisa bersembunyi, air matanya mengalir tanpa disadari. Hujan tidak turun, karena cahaya langit masih menyertainya. Rukia masih di sini, namun Ichigo seperti ditimbun bongkahan batu. Dadanya terasa sesak, saat melihat gadis ini akan merenggang nyawa dalam pangkuannya tadi. Bayangan itu bagaikan setan yang bisa membunuh Rukia kapanpun dibenaknya.

Tubuh Ichigo dilingkupi kehangatan, Rukia memeluknya susah payah mengingat luka yang ia derita. "Jangan begini Ichigo, sekarang kau membuatku ketakutan." Tangan mungil mencengkram hakama belakang yang dikenakan Ichigo. Perasaan ini membuat Rukia tertekan, seperti pria ini akan pergi darinya.

Perlahan tangan kokoh mendekap tubuh mungil itu hati-hati, takut jika ini mengganggu Rukia. Napas terasa memberat saat tangan Ichigo mengelus tengkuknya. "I-ichigo." Kepala bersurai menyala menggelitik lehernya, kecupan ringan dilabuhkan di nadinya. Rukia menjauhkan kepala tersebut, bisa ia lihat mata hazel itu memerah.

Rukia terdiam, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi tirus ini. Jemari tersebut menyusuri bibir pemudanya, Ichigo hanya terdiam sambil memberikan respon di jari mungil tersebut, mengecupinya. Perlahan Rukia menarik kepala bersurai nyentrik tersebut, "Aku di sini." Bibir mungil mengecup kelopak mata secara bergantian. Memberi isyarat, bahwa ia tidak ke mana-mana. Bahwa dia bukan ilusi di bola mata pemuda itu.

Mendapatkan perlakuan demikian, tanpa sadar Ichigo mendorong tubuh Rukia di atas kasur. Telapak tangan itu menyusup di bawah kepala Rukia, menjadikan sebagai bantalan sang gadis. "Rukia," suara Ichigo terasa berat, membuat wajah Rukia terasa panas. Kilat aneh di mata pemuda itu membuat sang gadis mengalihkan mata. Hidung mancung menggesek pelan pipi berkulit pucat tersebut, bisa Rukia rasakan napas Ichigo menggelitik kulitnya.

Benda basah membuat Rukia terpaku, air itu mengalir menuruni pipinya. Seluruh indera yang ia miliki membeku, saat melihat hazel yang meneteskan air mata. Rukia tahu ini karena dirinya, tidak menyangka ia yang akan menjadi kelemahan pemuda ini. Bola mata Rukia berkaca, sikunya menekuk untuk memperbaiki posisinya.

"Aku hanya rela mati di tanganmu..." Rukia mengadu kepalanya dengan suarai menyala. Ichigo membulatkan mata mendengar penuturan Rukia, hanya sekali zangetsu pernah menembus tubuh gadis ini, dan Ichigo bersumpah tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Meski pada saat itu hollow dalam diri Rukia lah yang dibunuh Ichigo. Hal itu saja sudah membuat hatinya remuk, takut jika ia melakukan kesalahan yang membuat gadis ini menutup mata untuk selamanya. (3)

"...Jika aku harus mati." Tidak tahan mendengar itu, membuat bibir Rukia dikunci bibir pemuda ini. Emosi Ichigo meluap, dilumat perlahan bibir mungil yang bergetar dalam kuasanya. Mata mereka masih terbuka, menyalurkan perasaan yang ingin disampaikan. Bibir Ichigo mencari kekuatan, agar sang gadis beriringan bersama dirinya.

Tangan Ichigo menangkup kepala Rukia, mata bulat terkatup saat Ichigo mendesak pertahananya. Rasa ini semakin menggelora, meski mencoba untuk menahannya. Rukia mencoba melepaskan bibirnya dari kehausan pemuda yang begitu ingin meminta responya.

"Jangan menolakku." Ichigo mencengkram seprai yang jadi alas mereka, yang dilakukan Rukia ini melukai hatinya. Gadis ini memberanikan diri melihat lawan mainya, bisa ia lihat tatapan kecewa di manik hazel tersebut. Entah seberapa kuat tenaga Ichigo, yang jelas tubuh mungilnya dalam kuasa pemuda ini sekarang. Di bawah tubuh besar lelaki ini.

Ichigo mendekatkan kepalanya kembali, menahan napas agar tidak membuat Rukia takut karena tindakannya. Terasa lembut, kali ini Ichigo tidak mendesaknya, membuat Rukia merespon meski terasa kaku. Jemari itu menarik dagu mungil makhluk di bawahnya, membuat yang bersangkutan mengerang saat lidahnya dibelai lembut oleh pemuda ini.

"Cukup." Wajah mereka terasa panas, Ichigo memejamkan mata untuk mengontrol gairahnya sendiri. Meski Rukia tidak menampik ini terasa nikmat, namun ia tidak mau melewati batas. Tangan mungil mengelus perpotongan leher Ichigo, mencoba menenangkan pemuda ini.

"Kau tidak apa?" Ichigo tidak tahu harus bagaimana atas kejadian ini, yang jelas, ia tidak mau melihat wajah benci sang gadis atas tindakannya barusan. Ichigo bertampang legah, saat Rukia menganggukkan kepala kecil.

Kecupan ringan membuat Rukia memejamkan mata, Ichigo mengecup dahi itu sayang. Rukia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tanpa sadar ia membalas dengan mengecup rahang pemuda tersebut, membuat Ichigo mengerang tertahan. "I-ichigo?" bisik Rukia takut melihat tampang nakamanya itu.

Ichigo beranjak dari atas kasur, memunggungi gadis shinigami yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya. "Aku ke luar sebentar." Rukia hanya bergumam memberikan isyarat. Selepas Ichigo pergi, Rukia menarik selimutnya.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah rela, jika aku memberikanmu cahaya." Air mata Rukia mengalir, kenyataan yang ada menohok hati gadis ini. Tubuh mungil itu meringkuk di bawah selimut, mencari kehangatan yang seolah pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya.

#

#

Di lain tempat, di dimensi yang berbeda. Seorang pemuda berlutut di hadapan seseorang. "Yang Mulia, saya melapor. Kecurigaan kita selama ini benar, bahwa yang dikatakan Lille Barro memang begitu." Jugram melapor menurut pertarungannya tadi, mendengar hal itu, Yhwack selaku sang pemimpin terdiam.

"Tapi, kenapa pihak shinigami berbuat seperti itu kepada 'mereka?'" tanya Jugram bingung melihat gerak-gerik para shinigami. Jika bukan karena tekanan spiritul yang besar dari Soul Soiety tadi, sudah dipastikan mereka masih ragu dan tidak tahu keberadaan sang petaka dan sang pencerah itu.

"Mungkin karena takut dan bingung," Yhwack berujar santai. Membuat Jugram terdiam mendengar jawabannya. "Awasi mereka terus."

"Baik Yang Mulia," ujar Jugram mohon undur diri, meninggalkan Yhwack dalam ruangan remang ini.

"Kebodohan yang tak termaafkan," ujar Yhwack ketika melihat masa depan yang akan datang. Suatu hal yang Yhwack gusarkan, kedua orang itu bisa menentang takdir yang sudah ia lihat.

###

Di bukit Soul Society berdiri seorang pria yang menggunakan genta. Tangannya membawa tongkat seperti payung. "Soutaicho tak bisa dihentikan," gumamnya.

Hembusan angin malam mengibarkan haori berwarna hijau itu. Topi bergaris yang dikenakan masih setia menemani surai pirangnya. "Aku harus bertindak, sebelum semuanya menjadi gawat." Mata itu menatap bulan sabit yang terlihat redup.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih saya ucapakan untuk yang sudah mereview fic ini.

Yang login sudah saya balas yah :)

-Kurosaki2241: syukurlah jika suka, semoga banyak yang tersembunyi lagi dichapter ini xD #plak.

: ini sudah lanjut, moga suka.

-Ro Mitsu : Hallo, salam kenal juga Ro, ini sudah saya lanjut, semoga suka.

-White moon: Terima kasih udah mampir baca, ini saya lanjutkan.

Thakns for you: Azura Kuchiki, , kurosaki2241, , Ro Mitsui, white moon.

 **Note :**

 **1\. Adegan itu saya ambil dari move 3, saat Renji membantu menemukan jejak roh Rukia. Renji di sana bahkan mengaku, dia yang seorang wakil kapten pun belum tentu bisa melakukan hal itu. Dan Ichigo menjawab, dia terhubung dengan Rukia, dan akan mencobanya.**

 **2\. Adegan itu saya ambil di movie 4, meski banyak yang bilang itu adegan untuk Ichihime, namun saya punya presefsi lain. Dia antaranya, Ichigo saat berubah jadi monster bertanduk, ia mati-matian melawan hollownya itu, dan Kakuto mencekik leher Rukia agar gadis itu berhenti berteriak, karena Ichigo memang merespon panggilan itu, membuat Ichigo melawan hollownya sendiri. Singkat kata, ucapan Rukia membuat Ichigo sadar dari hollownya itu, suatu hal yang disadari Kakuto juga. Bagian untuk menjabarkan sudut pandang ini, aku uraikan di perkataan Yamada Hanatoru dan Nanao Ise.**

 **Satu lagi fakta yang harus diketahui, di move 4 itu hubungan Rukia tetap ditampilkan juga dengan Ichigo jika kalian jeli. Contoh, di saat Yuzu dibawa ke Neraka, Ichigo marah sekali, dia bahkan akan membunuh Kakuto yang menyelamatkan satu adiknya lagi (Karin) Ichigo mencengkram baju Kakuto dengan mata marah dan penuh emosi. Dan suprise, dengan satu kata dari Rukia "Tenanglah Ichigo." Beserta tangan mungil memegang bahu tersebut, dan adegan saling pandang pun terjadi. Lalu Ichigo luluh, terdiam, emosinya surut. Di bagian ini tangan saya semangat mengetik fic hahaha.**

Sampai jumpa. Kritikannya diterima, jangan sungkan. Saya bisa seperti ini karena kalian semua ^_^


	7. Chapter 7 Gallop

**MY HEART**

 **©Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo©**

 **Rate : M (adegan kekerasan) ©Genre : Drama, hurt/comfort, family, friendship, romance. ©Warning : OOC, POV, EYD, Typo's.**

™ **©Fairing : Ichigo K Rukia©™**

* * *

 _"Berlarilah ke arahku, aku masih di sini, di tempat yang sama menantimu..."_

 _"Bisakah kaulihat? Cahaya yang menghampirimu? Jalan itu diterangi, di ujung sana penantian menunggumu..."_

 _"Berlarilah...dengan cepat, berlarilah membelah kegelapan, berlarilah di mana hati dan sekujur tubuhmu menginginkannya..."_

 _"Berlarilah, penuhi hatimu dengan kepercayaan..."_

 _"Berlarilah... yang kau inginkan menanti untuk disambut..."_

* * *

Chapter 7 : Gallop

Shinigami banyak mengalami kekalahan, Yhwach begitu membabi buta menyerang saingan lamanya. Tiga hari yang lalu komandan tertinggi meninggal dunia dengan tubuh yang terpotong dua. Para kapten begitu mendidih, layaknya bankai yang dimiliki mantan pimpinan mereka. Meski membara layaknya api, harga diri harus diturunkan melihat perbedaan kemampuan mereka.

Inisiatif cepat diambil, Kyoraku mengambil alih kepemimpinan atas yang mendukungnya. Para kapten banyak yang terluka parah, mengakibatkan divisi nol harus turun tangan. Di sana mereka disembuhan, mau fisik atau pedang yang patah.

Rukia menggeser pintu, kakinya melangkah ke luar. Bisa ia lihat para pasukan divisi tiga belas berlatih di bawah pimpinan Kyoraku shinsui, berhubungan Juushiro yang meminta karena kondisinya saat ini. Semuanya berjalan dengan teratur, kecuali makhluk biru yang sedang menyandar di bawah pohon dengan tenang itu. Rukia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, entah kenapa pria itu berkeliaran terus di sekitarnya.

"Grimmjow, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Ichigo berdiri di ambang pintu divisi tiga belas, bisa Rukia lihat wajah nakamanya mengerut bingung. Melihat Rukia, pusat perhatian Ichigo langsung beralih ke tubuh mungil itu. Grimmjow menegakkan tubuh, matanya melirik pria bersurai menyala yang berjalan menghampiri Kuchiki muda.

"Rukia, Inoue mencarimu untuk berlatih." Mata hazel mematut wajah porselin yang masih menatap pelatihan di halaman ini. Wajah Ichigo masih dipenuhi luka dan memar, membuat hati Rukia tercubit karenanya.

"Tidak, mulai hari ini Rangiku-san dan Shihouin-san yang akan melatihnya. Kekuatan mereka lebih berpotensi melatih peri-peri Inoue." Rukia sudah memikirkan ini masak-masak, setelah mengingat insiden waktu itu. Yang jadi masalah, Inoue tidak tega untuk melukai seseorang, karenanya harus ada seseorang yang tetap mendampinginya. Rukia tidak mungkin selalu berada di dekat gadis itu, mengingat ia sibuk sebagai seorang fukutaicho.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow mencibir keras, membuat beberapa shinigami memerhatikan mereka.

"Seperti apa?" Hazel melirik tajam, sedikit tak senang karena diganggu pemuda itu.

"Seperti seorang lelaki yang tidak mau jauh dari perempuannya," cemoh Grimmjow.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Ichigo menanggapi kalimat barusan dengan acuh kepada sekitar.

"Cih, lebih baik kau cepat enyah ke divisi yang dipenuhi orangtua itu." Seringai Grimmjow melebar, membuat Ichigo ingin mematahkan taring yang mencuat di celah bibir pemuda tersebut. Ichigo akan dibawa ke divisi nol, memperbiki zangetsu yang patah.

Kali ini Rukia yang tidak enak hati, para shinigami saling berbisik, bahkan Kyoraku berhenti untuk melihat ke arah mereka. "Dia salah satu orang yang harus kujaga." Napas Rukia sejenak tertahan, jantungnya mulai meronta dengan irama yang tidak teratur. Wajah Ichigo begitu serius, membuat Grimmjow mendengus pelan.

"Kalau begitu kauharus sadar, ada saatnya kedua tanganmu tidak bisa menjangkau semua yang ingin kaulindungi, terlebih tanpa senjatamu." Mata biru melirik Rukia kali ini, membuat yang bersangkutan mengalihkan pandangan. Ichigo terdiam, perkataan espada barusan menyadarkannya, dia bukan apa-apa tanpa zangetsu.

"Dia tidak akan menyerah, meski dipukul ratusan kali." Rukia menyela, membuat hazel melirik dalam rupanya yang tenang. Grimmjow mendecih, beranjak pergi begitu melihat kawanan Ichigo memasuki pintu divisi tiga belas.

"Kurosaki, Urahara-san mencarimu..." Tangan menaikkan kaca mata, Uryuu mendapat kerutan alis dari si penerima.

"Terus di mana dia?" tanya Ichigo mengitari sekitar. Melihat hal demikian Rukia bergerak menjauh, pekerjaannya harus diselesaikan sekarang juga.

"Entahlah, dan Kuchiki-san juga di minta untuk datang," jawab Uryuu sekenanya. Ichigo terdiam, dipejamkan mata dengan berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Ahh, di sana." Mata hazel melirik bukit soul society, membuat para temannya menatap bingung akan tingkahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ichigo pamit, bersunpo meninggalkan divisi tiga belas.

"Reiraku..." ujar Ukitake melihat Ichigo bershunpo, meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam.

"Sudah kuduga ia menggunakan itu..." gumam Kyoraku sambil menghampiri Ukitake yang mengerutkan alis dalam.

"Bagaimana bisa ia menggunakan itu? Bahkan hanya segelintir shinigami yang bisa menemukan reiraku seseorang." Selama ini shinigami lebih menggunakan tekanan reiatsu untuk menemukan keberadaan seseorang. Tapi ini? Reiraku hanya bisa di lihat oleh orang yang memiliki kekuatan tinggi. Dan pemuda itu baru saja menggunakan hal itu.

"Entah seberapa kuat pemuda itu." Tangan terlipat di dada, Kyoraku selalu kagum melihat kekuatan pemuda bersuarai bak _sunset_ terbenam itu.

"Atau seberapa dalam ikatan itu," lirih Ukitake yang masih memandang tempat menghilangnya shinigami daiko barusan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ukitake terdiam, melirik pria _berhaori_ merah muda yang terlihat begitu santai.

Nanao Ise hendak melangkahkan kaki ke pintu divisi tiga belas, jeda terjadi di sana. Ia berhenti semenjak melihat Rukia dan Ichigo saling menyapa, tubuh yang dimiliki gemetar diluar kendali, membuat ia bersembunyi di balik pintu masuk. Kejadian yang dilihat di kuil begitu membekas diingatannya.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan..." lirih Nanao. Jika mereka tak segera menyadari, hal ini bukan hanya berimbas pada soul society, namun kepada dunia manusia juga.

##

Di lain pihak, Rukia berdiri di tiang eksekusi berwarna merah. Tadi salah satu orang divisinya menyuruhnya ke bukit ini atas panggilan Urahara, dan pria yang bersangkutan itu sedang berdiri di puncak bukit, membiarkan Rukia seorang diri.

"Apa kita harus mendekat?" Yoruichi menyerukan pendapatnya.

"Tidak, dia tahu kita ada di sini." Tangan membawa tongkat, meski hal itu tak diperlukan menompang tubuh yang masih sehat bugar. "Kita hanya perlu mengamati." Mata Urahara fokus kepada tubuh mungil yang membelakangi mereka.

"Mari kita lihat, apa benar dugaanku itu," guman Urahara dengan mata berkilat di balik topi.

Rukia menatap bangunan yang berada di Soul Society dengan mata menerawang jauh. Di tempat ini ia hampir mati, di tiang ini burung api akan membakar dirinya, di tempat ini orang itu menyelamatkannya.

"Rukia..." Kepala Ichigo mendongak ke atas, Rukia memutar tubuh menghadap pria yang menatapnya cemas.

"Apa hal ini yang kaupakai menemukan diriku?" Ichigo terdiam saat Rukia mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini, memangnya kenapa jika dia menggunakan teknik tersebut? "Reiraku hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang berkekuatan ting—"

"Aku tidak peduli, jika hal itu dapat menemukanmu, akan kulakukan kemungkinan terkecil sekalipun," Rukia melunak mendengarnya, alisnya tak lagi mengerut semenjak berdiri di tiang eksekusi.

"Urahara-san, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" bibir pria pemakai bakiak menyeringai, mendengar Ichigo menyerukan namanya tanpa melihat posisinya di mana.

"Cukup saling mengadu pedang?" Mata bulat menatap cepat, ucapan Urahara membuat manik itu menungkik tajam.

Urahara-san, Anda mengetahui betul tentang zangetsu ? Ichigo heran mendengar perintah dari mentor tak langsungnya itu. Zangetsu rusak di tangan orang yang selalu 'membangkitkannya.' Yhwach.

Pakai ini, Urahara melemparkan sebuah pedang, Ichigo melompat di udara untuk mengambilnya. Setelahnya kita akan ke divisi nol memperbaiki pedangmu. Urahara memberikan pernyataan.

Apa kau takut aku terluka? Karena memakai pedang ini melawanmu, Rukia? Lengkungan senyum terlihat di bibir Ichigo, begitu menangkap kekhawatiran di manik besar nakamanya.

Lengan Ichigo tersayat bongkahan es, membuat ia mundur ke belakang. Bunyi detingan pedang begitu nyaring, Rukia menyerang tanpa aba-aba. Mata bergerak liar mengobserfasi wajah di hadapannya saat mereka mengadu pedang begitu dekat.

Rukia merilis shikai, kedua tangan Ichigo mengerat di gagang pedangnya. Rukia tak segan-segan melukai tubuhnya. Ichigo menyentak, menyayatkan bilah tajam ke arah Rukia.

Rukia mundur, merasakan bahunya perih. Ichigo berhenti di tempat dengan mata kosong seketika. Tangan Rukia ternodai darah begitu menghampiri rasa perihnya, dia tersenyum samar melihat warna yang identik dengan pertarungan. Senyum kembali kuncup, ketika melihat hazel dengan tatapan sendu, Rukia tak suka ini.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Rukia. "Apa yang kautakutkan? Luka ini? Warna ini...?" Mata kelam menyorot paras gelisah pemuda di hadapannya, menatap dalam diam kepala yang menunduk itu, menyembunyikan wajah sang empunya.

"...Atau aku?" ujar Rukia.

Rasa dingin merayap di ujung jari. Perlahan hazel menampakkan cahaya redupnya. Sulit dipungkiri, ketakutan menggerogoti hati saat melihat tubuh mungil itu terluka. Entah dari mana asalnya, seakan warna hitam yang terbentang di hadapan Ichigo saat itu juga, keyakinan dan keteguhannya direnggut secara paksa dalam dirinya.

"Jangan jadikan aku penghambatmu." Rukia menghantam punggung Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu terguling menghantam tiang hukuman. "Kau kira musuh menunggumu untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan seseorang dulu?" Rukia menatap dingin.

Ichigo bangun dengan bantuan pedang, berdiri dalam diam di tempat. Kembali tangan mungil itu melukai wajah nakamanya. "Jika tidak, bukan hanya ibumu... semua akan pergi meninggalkanmu." Mata Ichigo membulat, mendengar ibunya diikut sertakan.

"Kenapa? Kau marah?" ujar Rukia melihat hazel berkilat aneh. "Kalau begitu angkat pedangmu." Rukia mengangkat ujung bibir dengan tatapan dinginnya. Derap kaki yang mendekati mereka terdengar, Ichigo menatap Rukia gusar.

"Kau dengar aku? Bukan hanya Masaki Kurosaki," desisan Rukia membuat jantung Ichigo seakan dihimpit batu.

Bukan seperti ini kau yang ada dalam hatiku. Sorot keteguhan ditangkap sang hazel, membuat tangan kokoh meremat gagang pedangnya. Rukia tahu, Ichigo begitu membeci dirinya saat ini atas mereka yang terluka.

"Mendekat kepadaku, berlarilah dengan cepat." Alis mengerut dalam saat telinganya tak menangkap kalimat akhir Rukia. Provokasi yang dibutuhkan Ichigo Kurosaki, dan Rukia Kuchiki tahu benar memainkannya.

Dua tekanan reiatsu meluap, Urahara serta Yoruichi sampai berjengit sesaat merasakannya. Mereka yang merasakan hal itu berbondong-bondong ke asal ledakkan reiatsu yang menggetarkan soul society.

Area sekitar membeku dengan suhu yang drastis. Sado yang lebih dahulu datang terdiam di ambang pembatas, begitu ujung kakinya hendak membeku. Rukia melirik, memberikan isyarat agar diam di tempat. Mata kelam menatap ke atas, di lihat Urahara dan Yoruichi menatap penuh. Tangan Rukia mengibas, seketika kabut menghalangi pandangan mata yang melihat.

Bukit dipenuhi kabut yang begitu menusuk kulit. Urahara bergerak, mendekat kepada para kapten yang yang mulai berdatangan dan memerhatikan kabut yang menelan Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Soutaicho, wakil kapten Kuchiki hanya sedang berlatih dengan Kurosaki-san," Urahara memberikan penjelasan meski ditanggapi dingin oleh sang kapten. "Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," yakinnya kembali.

Kyoraku masih tak bergeming, retina mata terbuka lebih lebar melihat kejanggalan yang ada. "Awasi mereka," suara itu penuh penekanan, Urahara yang merasa ditunjuk menganggukkan kepala kecil. Semua mengira Urahara yang memasang kabut ini, yang menjadi kekkai pelindung dua manusia di dalamnya.

Tanpa banyak kata Kyoraku pergi diikuti para kapten. Kabut menghalangi pandangan, seiras dengan perasaan pemuda jingga yang perlahan dalam dunia hitamnya. Cahaya di kedua mata perlahan meredup, Rukia mengeratkan pedang utuk menyambut bagian dalam diri Ichigo Kurosaki.

Di celah tebing Nanao menutup bibir melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kabut. Kali ini sekujur tubuhnya gemetar hebat, ia merosot hampir tergelincir jika tak sigap berpegangan. Pedang berisikan cermin tergeletak di tanah, benda itulah yang biasa menampakkan kejadian yang ada di dalam sana.

"Itu..." Air mata menggenang, kerongkongan terasa kering untuk mengeluarkan kata yang lebih. Giginya mengigit bibir sampai terasa perih, tersedat karena takut mengeluarkan suara. Ke dua tangan memeluk diri untuk mencari pegangan yang sia-sia, ketakutan menjalari seluruh saraf Nanao Ise.

#

#

#

#

Isshin Kurosaki terdiam memandangi putranya yang terbaring dibalut perban. Sudah semenjak tadi pemuda ini tertidur saat Orihime menyembuhkan lukanya. Isshin tak mengetahui sebab luka yang didapatkan anaknya, sampai ia melihat Rukia dalam kondisi yang serupa.

"Paman..." Gadis yang baru dipikirkan membuka pintu kamar dengan memandang punggung tegap yang membelakanginya. Isshin memutar kepala, tersenyum pelan melihat gadis bersurai hitam itu. Rukia berjalan menghampiri Isshin yang berdiri dari sisi putranya.

"Silahkan Anda—"

"Rukia, hanya Rukia Paman." Mata kelam menatap lurus kepada nakama yang masih terlelap dalam tidur, lelah habis bertarung denganya.

"Atau putri ketigamu," Isshin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Rukia disertakan senyum geli dari sang gadis.

Isshin kembali duduk di kursi, begitu melihat Rukia tak kunjung menempatinya, pertanda bahwa sang gadis menyediakan tempat itu untuknya. Kepala berambut cepak mendongak, begitu memutar tubuh untuk menghadap Rukia yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Paman..." Rukia bersimpuh, memegang kedua tangan Isshin, perlahan melabuhkan kepala mungilnya di pangkuan pria tersebut. Hening tercipta, Isshin menatap sendu tubuh ringkih di hadapannya.

Jemari kokoh mengelus surai kelam dengan perlahan, ketakutan merayap dalam hati begitu mengingat siapa gadis ini. Isshin menundukkan kepala, dahinya terkubur di surai kelam milik Rukia. Di raih kepala itu dalam kuasa tangannya, Rukia mengeratkan genggaman dikedua tangan Isshin begitu merasakan resapan air dicelah kulit kepala.

"Terima kasih..." sebuah bisikkan bergetar dipita suara, perasaan lega serta kesedihan menggelayut menjadi satu. Isshin Kurosaki mengalirkan air mata, melihat gadis ini menanggung beban yang berat seorang diri.

"Hanya Anda yang bisa melakukannya." Rukia hanya terdiam, membiarkan Isshin menumpahkan sedikit beban dalam hatinya. Melihat putranya yang terus menyalahkan diri atas mendiang ibunya membuat Isshin menahan kepedihan.

Ayah mana yang tak menyalahkan diri sendiri, melihat putra yang dimiliki dirundung duka tak berkesudahan dalam kehidupannya. Kematian Masaki Kurosaki beban terberat dalam hidup Ichigo, tangisan dalam hati tak pernah sirna dalam diri pemuda itu.

Isshin mengira kepergian Masaki adalah kesalahan dirinya, ketidakmampuan membuat ia kehilangan sang istri. Awalnya ia mengira lambat laun semua akan kembali normal, begitupun dengan kesedihan Ichigo. Sampai ia melihat sorot di manik hazel yang terus dirundung duka serta penyesalan. Hal itu terus ditanggung Ichigo sampai menginjak dewasa, membuat Isshin keluh atas ketidakberdayaannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Rukia mengangkat kepala begitu dirasa tak lagi ada beban. Di dapati Isshin yang mematut dirinya dengan lebih tenang, Rukia tersenyum pelan sambil memperbaiki bersimpuhnya. "Apa pun itu, katakan saja jika menyangkut putramu, Paman." Napas ditarik sedikit panjang, Isshin berdiri sambil memegang kedua bahu Rukia.

"Boleh aku memeluk putri ketigaku?" Isshin bertanya pelan, rasa senang begitu kentara di manik kelam yang memandang Rukia.

"Tentu saja." Rukia memeluk tubuh besar dalam pelukkannya. Isshin terdiam melihat tindakkan yang didapatkan hari ini dari gadis mungil tersebut. Isshin meraup sayang tubuh mungil dalam dekapan lebarnya.

Inikah rasanya memiliki seorang ayah batin Rukia haru. Sedangkan Isshin mengelus surai hitam dengan sayang, matanya memanas melihat peristiwa yang dilalui Kuchiki muda. Kenyataan pahit tak bisa disembunyikan lagi oleh Isshin, ia melirik putranya yang masih tak bergeming di atas kasurnya.

Rahang mengatup keras, menatap bergantian putranya serta gadis dalam dekapannya ini. Air mata menggenang di peluk yang sudah tak kuat menampung zat cair yang siap mengalir. Sekuat tenaga Isshin menahan agar Rukia tak menyadari kesedihan yang menggelayuti hatinya.

Di balik pintu, Kuchiki Byakuya terdiam memandang mereka berdua. Sedikit celah memberikan matanya melihat ke dalam. Perlahan ia beranjak, dengan berbagai pertanyaan menggelayuti pikiran begitu melihat Isshin memeluk adiknya dengan ekspresi kesedihan yang mendalam.

Sudah semenjak lama ia merasakan ada yang tidak biasa dengan hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo. Ikatan itu, ikatan yang mereka miliki membuat merinding orang yang merasakan. Ini lebih kompleks, tak bisa dijabarkan, hanya bisa dirasakan disaat yang bersangkutan menunjukkan hal itu.

Tak ada yang spesial seperti seorang kekasih yang menunjukkan cintanya. Ini hanya kontak dari gerak-gerik tubuh mereka, terutama saat Byakuya melihat hazel dan biru gunung bertemu. Haruskah ia takjub melihat keinginan yang bisa terbaca hanya dengan pandangan mata saja.

"Kuchiki-san, apa adik Anda di kamar Kurosaki?" Uryuu bertanya dengan sopan kepada pemilik mansion Kuchiki yang terdiam karena jalannya di hadang.

"Iya."

"Terima kasih." Uryuu kembali melangkah diiringi Orihime dan Sado. Mereka terdiam begitu melihat pintu yang terbuka sebelum disentuh. Isshin tersenyum melihat ketiga teman Ichigo.

"Apa kabar, Kurosaki-san?" Orihime tersenyum menyapa pria di hadapannya.

"Baik Inoue-chan, masuklah ke dalam." Isshin menggeser tubuh mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Mata kelam menatap isi dalam kamar ini, sedikit senyum terselip kembali, dengan tangan yang perlahan menutup pintu geser. Isshin terdiam begitu membalikkan tubuh, melihat Byakuya menyender di tembok jalan. Kuchiki itu meliriknya, seakan sudah menantikan kehadiran pria berjabang tipis itu.

Mata kelabu menatap Ichigo yang begitu lelap dalam tidurnya. "Kuchiki-san, bagaimana lukamu?" Sado bertanya begitu melirik gadis mungil itu terdiam menatap ke luar jendela.

"Baik." Rukia tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, kami hanya mengecek kalian berdua." Uryuu segera beranjak, begitu pergerakkannya terhenti melihat Orihime menatap sedih kepada teman jingganya itu.

"Apa aku bisa di sini saja?" bisik Orihime menatap teman-temanya.

"Tidak." Mereka terkejut mendengar suara di samping jendela. Bisa mereka lihat Grimmjow menyeringai sinis. "Cepat latihan sana." Orihime berjengit, tanpa sadar mundur ke belakang untuk menjauh. Melihat sedikit ketakutan di wajah Orihime membuat Rukia melirik dingin kepada pemuda urakan itu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, jadi jangan khawatir." Rukia membuka suara meyakinkan gadis yang masih menatap sedih kepada Ichigo. Perlahan Orihime tersenyum, melihat kesungguhan di manik biru gunung itu.

Grimmjow menyeringai sinis kepada Uryuu yang menatap dingin ke arahnya. Apa pedulinya, dia tak mau melayani pecundang. Bagi Grimmjow, orang lemah itu tak berarti. Pikiran yang arogan bagi orang yang haus pertempuran.

"Kenapa?" Grimmjow membuka suara begitu Rukia mengalihkan mata saat temanya ke luar ruangan ini.

"Bukannya kauharus berlatih bersama Urahara-san?" ujar Rukia mempertanyakan kehadiran pria di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau melawan perempuan," sungut yang bersangkutan malas. Rukia menggeleng kecil melihat harga diri pria ini. Tanpa permisi kembali ia melompat dari arah jendela, meninggalkan kamar ini hening kembali.

"Mau kemana?" Rukia hampir menjerit mendengar suara Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Kapan kaubangun?" Tangan yang dibelit sarung putih mengelus dadanya pelan. Hazel yang mematut dirinya membuat Rukia terdiam di tempat. Entah kenapa perasaan canggung yang terjadi di antara mereka setelah usai latihan tadi.

"Kemarilah."

Rukia melangkah seakan ditarik sesuatu karena hazel yang perlahan menatap teduh. Ichigo beranjak dari aksi berbaringnya, mengeyahkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh. Rukia sedikit menelan ludah melihat tubuh depan Ichigo, yang mempertontonkan dada bidang serta otot perut yang tercetak menggiurkan diusia muda.

Melihat Rukia yang sedikit aneh membuat tangan Ichigo mengambil kursi yang di duduki gadis shinigami ini. "I-ichigooo," Rukia memekik kecil saat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang jika tak sigap memegang bahu kokoh di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Mata lemon mendelik kesal, beda halnya dengan Ichigo yang menyeringai jahil. Napas hangat menerpa pucuk kepala, Rukia mengedipkan mata saat menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka. Ichigo menatap liar wajah mungil di hadapannya, sedangkan Rukia berusaha mengontrol detak jantung.

"Hei, kau menghajarku sampai babak belur." Kepala Ichigo menyundul ringan kening yang dihiasi sejumput poni.

"Apa masih sakit?" Rukia memerhatikan wajah yang masih menatap rupanya. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini, matanya bergerak mengitari dalam garis kecil. Tangan tegap kembali menggeser kursi milik Rukia, membuat gadis ini mencondongkan tubuh sedikit ke belakang. Jarak ini begitu minim sekarang.

"Apa kau takut?" Rukia terdiam saat pertanyaan itu ditunjukkan kepadanya, menghentikan pergerakkan kaki yang akan mendorong kursi ke belakang, sedikit menjauhi pemuda ini.

Ichigo masih duduk di tepi ranjang, ia bersila kaki memerhatikan kelakuan Rukia. Bibir terbuka untuk memberi jawaban, meski pada akhirnya Rukia hanya menelan ludah melihat rupa di hadapannya. "Tidak," ujar Rukia menatap berani ke dalam hazel yang menyorot penuh isyarat.

"Mendekat," Ichigo memanggil pelan gadis yang masih dalam lingkaran pembatasnya. "Lebih dekat." Jarak ini terasa begitu jauh hanya untuk menghampiri objek di depannya. Rukia ingin berlari menggapai tubuh tegap yang menjulang tinggi meski dalam posisi duduknya saat ini.

Rasa ambigu membuat pergerakkan begitu lambat meski naluri sudah ingin berlari menerobos pembatas tak kasat mata. Tangan mungil merayap ke bahu Ichigo, nada lirih bagaikan iringan yang menarik tubuhnya kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Lebih dekat." Jantung Rukia berdetak melebihi batas normal, kepalanya mendekat ke rupa yang memiliki magnet dalam pusat hidupnya. Mata meredup begitu merasakan hembusan hangat dari lawan main, Ichigo sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tak lepas kendali.

"Lebih dekat." Percikan aneh memenuhi sekujur tubuh saat dirasakan ingin memiliki apa yang di lihat mata. Wajah Rukia memerah total dengan napas sedikit memburu. "Rukia."

Mata tertutup rapat, bibir mungil menyentuh lembut permukaan pipi tirus Ichigo. Pemuda ini menahan napas, rasa senang meluap dalam dirinya, ini yang ia inginkan. Bahwa Rukia juga ingin memiliki bagian dirinya.

Tangan mungil gemetar menyetuh rahang kokoh. Hanya dengan sentuhan di kulit terluar membuat Ichigo ingin membalas lebih. Erangan terlepas dari Rukia, begitu bibir panas mengecup nadi lehernya.

Tangan mungil menjalar ke leher, menghantarkan percikan gairah bagi pemuda ini. Rukia tak lagi duduk di kursi, tubuhnya berdiri akibat diraup Ichigo ke dalam pelukkan. Rasa ini tak ada habisnya, membuat Rukia ingin meletup mendengar detak jantung mereka masing-masing.

Ichigo melepaskan dekapan, begitu merasakan jemari Rukia gemetar di balik punggungnya. Meski tak mau mengakui, Rukia tak menyangka pria yang dikenal dalam kurung waktu yang cukup lama memiliki sisi liar yang tersembunyi.

Wajah Rukia memerah dengan hazel menatap penuh. Napas Ichigo menjadi pengganggu harmoni dalam kehidupan Rukia saat ini. Detak jantung begitu menganggu meski terasa menyenangkan.

"Hei," Rukia mengerjap, begitu sorot kebimbangan terlihat di hazel Ichigo. Dia tahu nakamanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun, terasa sulit untuk menguraikannya. Meski pada akhirnya hanya telapak tangan yang terangkat, mengelus surai kelam dengan mata penuh beban.

Rukia menunduk, tak suka melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kepala mungil diraup, membuat kening itu membentur ringan dada bidang lelaki ini. Beban berat bisa Rukia rasakan ditarikan napas Ichigo. Hazel terpejam, mengecup pucuk kepala mungil dalam kuasanya.

"Jika ada saatnya aku kehilangan diri... apa di situ kau akan pergi menjauh?" Rukia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang seakan letih menanggung beban hidup.

"Di bagian mana, aku tak bisa mengimbangimu, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Seraut wajah mungil memenuhi pandangan mata, Rukia menengadahkan kepala dengan senyum teduh. Jemari porselin menyusuri otot perut dan berhenti di dada.

"Di sini?" Rukia menekan ringan jantung yang berlapis kulit. "Atau di sini?" bisik Rukia sambil mengelus kelopak mata Ichigo.

"Matahari dan bulan tak pernah bersinar bersamaan." Hazel menyorot penuh terhadap gadis Kuchiki yang bermain kata. "Apa kau tahu kenapa?"

Alis mengerut mendapatkan pertanyaan. Ichigo Kurosaki diam membisu begitu rasa asing melingkupi sekujur tubuhnya. Retina sebiru gunung menembus bagian terdalam dirinya .

"Karena untuk keseimbangan..." lirih Ichigo.

"Begitupun juga seseorang, semua mempunyai keseimbangan dalam hidupnya." Jemari mungil meremas tangan Ichigo.

"Tapi semua itu ada aturannya, jika yang satu terpuruk, maka yang satunya harus menaungi," terang Rukia.

"Kenapa tidak bersinar secara bersamaan? Dengan itu tiada gelap yang menghampiri." Jemari mungil menarik diri, Ichigo terdiam saat Rukia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Cahaya bulan berasal dari matahari, sang bulan menyimpan untuk untuk menerangi malam." Hal inilah yang membuat perasaan asing bersarang di hati Ichigo. Rukia seakan ingin dia mengerti sesuatu.

"Bagaikan dua insan yang bekerja sama, untuk memberikan kasih sayang tanpa balasan. Meski sakit, apa dewa matari dan bulan pernah minta suatu hal kepada bumi?" Ichigo menunduk, kenapa Rukia selalu membahas yang berhubungan dengan ini. Semenjak mereka membahas buku yang dimiliki ibunya.

"Cukup." Kembali tangan kokoh menggapai jemari mungil. "Mereka menjalani takdir yang diberikan, kan?" Ichigo meremat genggaman mereka.

"Tapi siapa aku ini, Rukia?" Hazel meratap penuh kesedihan. "Apa yang mereka mau dari diriku? Katakan?" Ichigo meremas bahu ringkih di hadapannya dengan erangan frustasi.

"Matahari..." Celah bibir Ichigo terbuka, bingung dan tak paham akan maksud Rukia. "Kau seperti matahari, jika gelap menghampiriku." Rukia tahu, bukan hanya dia saja merasakan kehangatan pemuda ini.

Terkadang, Ichigo kehilangan kata-kata karena gadis mungil ini. Entah darimana asalnya, perasaan rindu yang tersimpan disudut hatinya seakaan tersalurkan ketika melihat manik kelam Rukia. Yah, perasaan kepada pemuda yang belakangan ini menghampirinya dalam mimpi.

Jika begitu aku dalam hatimu, maka kau akan melihat hal itu pula, batin Ichigo mengebuh. Entah dari mana energi meluap memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

Jemari kokoh membelah helaian rambut, kepala mungil ditangkup dua tangan besar untuk mendeka kepada sang dominan. Gairah ingin menyentuh begitu kuat dalam diri Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia, Suara terasa serak dan berat.

Tekanan reiatsu membuat Rukia memundurkan tubuh, ada seseorang di sekitar sini.

"Hallooo apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Ichigo berwajah masam, melihat pria bertopi dengan sepaket kipasnya itu. Tidak menghiraukan keadaan, Urahara masuk dengan gaya khasnya.

"Ada apa?" Ichigo bertanya dengan santai, membuat Rukia menggigit bibir melihat pengendalian diri nakamanya itu. Atau dianya saja yang aneh, berdebar sendiri dengan aktifitas mereka yang terganggu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian berdua." Rukia maupun Ichigo saling melirikkan mata, membuat Urahara mengulum senyum.

"Bicaralah." Ichigo menatap serius. Pemilik benihime menutup kipas dengan tangan menaikan sedikit topi yang dikenakan.

#

#

#

Pihak shinigami terus mendapat serangan-serangan dari pihak quincy. Meski berhasil menggempur mundur, tak pelak hal itu membuat mereka puas. Dalam pertarungan itu tak ada pemenangnya, meski sangat terlihat itu berat sebelah melihat kekuatan para quincy.

Rukia masih sibuk dengan dokumen serta pelatihan pedang yang diberikan untuk divisi tiga belas. Di bandingkan memainkan pedang Rukia sendiri lebih mahir menggunakan kidou dalam pertempuran. Jadi dia lebih ekstra berlatih untuk menggunakan pedangnya sekarang.

"Kuchiki-san." Pergerakan terhenti, didapati Juushiro berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melambainya kecil.

"Kalian lanjutkan, saya akan menemui Taicho dulu." Rukia menginstruksi pelatihan, membuat mereka menganggukkan kepala sebagai persetujuan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Taicho?" Rukia menatap cemas, pasalnya lelaki ini memanggilnya jika ada yang bermasalah.

"Tidak, temani aku sebentar." Juushiro menuangkan teh yang dibawanya sendiri, meminum dan meresapi aromah yang menenangkan ini.

"Jangan tegang begitu, Kuchiki-san juga harus istirahat, jangan memaksakan diri." Imbuh sang kapten begitu merasakan Rukia ingin berlatih kembali. Mata kelam menatap para shinigami yang berlatih dengan keseriusan penuh. Gencatan senjata dari pihak quincy membuat semangat juang meningkat, hal itu pun dirasakan Rukia juga.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Rukia menatap rupa Juushiro yang tenang, anggukan dari surai kelam membuat bibirnya tersenyum. "Ini mengenai Ichigo Kurosaki." Mata mengerjap, Rukia menghentikan pergerakan tangan yang mengambil secangkir teh hangat.

"Silahkan, Taicho," jawab Rukia agar Juushiro tak sungkan.

"Aku tidak tahu sekuat apa dia, dari awal kekuatannya semakin berkembang pesat, seperti tak ada habisnya." Sinar matahari tak bisa menghangatkan sepenuhnya musim dingin yang akan segera tiba. Meski samar Juushiro bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang merebak dari tubuh mungil di sampingnya.

"Hanya saja itu perlu dipicu, atau memberikan latihan ekstra untuk Kurosaki-san. Kami semua berpikir dia bisa menjadi senjata dalam peperangan nanti." Jemari mungil meremas gelas keramik yang masih mengalirkan kepulan uap di atasnya. "Tak bisa dipungkiri kami juga membutuhkan kekuatannya, Kuchiki-san." Semua juga mengakui kemampuan shinigami daiko itu.

"Taicho, dia bukan sebuah alat, itu seperti tidak adil untuk dirinya." Wajah mungil menunduk sambil menatap ke arah bawah. "Jangan memperlakukannya seperti itu, hal demikian terkadang bisa melukai orang terdekatnya." Juushiro terdiam mendengar kalimat wakil kaptenya.

"Cukup percayai dia, bertarung bersamanya, hal itu akan membuat kalian tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Kita jangan egois, menaruh tapuk di kedua bahunya," suara rendah membuat Juushiro terdiam dalam pemikirannya. Kembali tangan mungil menghampiri napan yang berisi teh, menaruh gelas itu kembali.

"Dan lagi pedangnya habis patah, Urahara-san belum sempat untuk mengantarnya ke divisi nol karena ada urusan lain." Rukia menunduk, mengingat Ichigo terdiam melihat kepergian para shinigami untuk melawan para quincy. Perasaan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pasti membuat pemuda itu kesal dan marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kami juga boleh bertarung bersamamu?"

'Deg'

Senyum mengembang dari pria yang menggunakan haori merah mudah. Kedatangannya membawa kibasan angin yang kencang, membuat Juushiro tersedak teh akibat ulah kapten jenius ini. Beda halnya terhadap Rukia, kedatangan manusia satu ini memukul jantung yang tadinya beritme tenang.

"Bersama siapa, Kyoraku-san?" tanya Juushiro disela batuknya.

"Tentu saja bersamamu?" tawa Kyoraku sambil melihat Juushiro yang memegangi dadanya. "Benarkan, Kuchikan-san?"

Rukia mengangguk sedikit terkejut, matanya tak memandang kapten bertubuh besar di hadapannya.

Suara ribut-ribu lewat di depan divisi ini, Rukia mengalihkan mata menatap para divisi tiga belas yang memenuhi pintu masuk. Entah apa yang terjadi di luar, mereka saling mengintip kejadian yang berlangsung.

"Ada apa itu?" Juushiro bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Oh, itu mungkin karena pertarungan Kurosaki-san dengan kapten Zaraki." Kyoraku menanggapi dengan mata yang juga melihat kerumunan yang terjadi.

"Kalian." Para divisi tiga belas kembali ke halaman tempat berlatih begitu mendengar suara Juushiro Ukitake. "Latihan cukup sampai di sini." Mereka menjawab serentak, membubarkan diri dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak ingin melihat?" tanya Kyoraku yang masih melihat Rukia duduk nyaman di tempatnya.

"Apa yang harus dilihat, Soutaicho?" Rukia tersenyum kecil membayangkan Ichigo meladeni semangat bertarung Zaraki. "Di sini saya memiliki tugas." Juushiro melirik Rukia yang semakin lama tumbuh mirip dengan seorang Kuchiki, tutolitas pekerjaan di atas segalanya. Bagi Rukia tak ada yang harus dikeluhkan, sedikit tidaknya ia ingin berguna untuk orang lain dengan pekerjaannya.

"Saya permisi untuk mengerjakan dokumen lainya, Taicho, Soutaicho." Rukia membungkukkan kepala. Ia pergi dengan perlahan menuju ruangan kerjanya kembali.

"Hm, begitu, divisi tiga belas beruntung memilikinya, Juushiro." Sang kapten tersenyum, semenjak kematian Kaien Shiba gadis mungil ini terus menyalahkan dirinya. Awan hitam selalu menggantung di manik Kuchiki muda itu, sampai pada akhirnya hembusan angin menyingkirkan sang hitam secara perlahan. Matahari perlahan membagi sinarnya, itu yang Rukia Kuchiki rasakan mengenal Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Juushiro, kau meminum teh hangat, kan?" Kyoraku memandang ke dalam gelas yang digunakaan Rukia barusan.

"Ha?" Juushiro bingung, matanya memandang gelas yang dimiringkan oleh Kyoraku untuk diperlihatkan isinya.

Mereka saling memandang, melihat benda cair dalam gelas itu berubah bentuk menjadi padat. Memperlihatkan sebongkah es batu.

 **°°°(** **o** **﹏⊙** **~~~(** **o** **)°°°**

Orihime berjalan beriringan bersama Rangiku, wakil kapten ini yang mengambil alih melatih Orihime bersama Yoruichi.

"Rangiku-san, apa Anda pernah menyukai seseorang?" Wanita berwajah cantik itu mengalihkan pandangan, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum mendengar hal barusan.

"Tentu saja."

Mendengar ucapan Rangiku yang terlitas di benak Orihime adalah lelaki berambut perak dengan senyum rubahnya itu. Kematian Gin masih segar diingatan Rangiku, tangisnya tak bisa dihentikan mengingat alasan pria tersebut mengikuti Aizen.

"Rasa gelisah menghantuiku, saat tak melihat Kurosaki-kun." Semburat merah menghiasi pipi, membuat Rangiku tersenyum usil.

"Itu hal wajar, kau menyukainya, kan?" bisik Rangiku membuat Orihime memerah dan gelagapan. Tawa kecil mengiringi langkah mereka, wanita ini sudah menyadari perasaan suka Orihime terhadap pemuda jingga itu semenjak ia menceritakan kecemburuannya terhadap Rukia.

"Orihime, tidak ada yang salah dengan rasa cintamu, kita tak bisa memilih dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta. Jika merasa hal itu bisa terlaksankan, gapailah, kita hanya bisa berusahakan? Daripada menyesal tak bisa melaksanakan sama sekali." Gadis berambut lurus menunduk, meyakinkan dirinya atas perasaanya yang tulus setelah mendengar ucapan Rangiku.

"Tapi kita tak boleh egois Orihime-chan, kita bisa memberikan seluruh perasaan yang kita punya namun, jangan memaksakan dia untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama. Di setiap keputusan pasti ada resikonya." Orihime mengangguk mantap, perasan ini akan ia jaga sampai tiba waktunya.

"Kuchiki-san." Rangiku memanggil gadis yang baru ke luar divisinya. Rukia tersenyum kecil melihat dua perempuan itu.

"Kuchiki-san baru selesai bekerja?" Orihime bertanya dengan mengerutkan alis. Ini sudah sore, bahkan senja di ufuk barat hampir menenggelamkan diri.

"Yah, aku sibuk Inoue, maaf aku menyerahkan pelatihanmu ke orang lain." Rukia menatap Orihime yang menggeleng cepat, tak setuju atas

"Tidak, yang Kuchiki-san lakukan sudah benar, kapten Ukitake lebih membutuhkan Kuchiki-san." Bantah Orihime cepat melihat rasa bersalah di manik bulat Rukia.

"Haaaiii, kau pasti repot sekali Rukia, untung kaptenku tak mengizinkan aku menyentuh dokumen apapun," Rangiku berujar senang sambil mengibaskan rambut bergelombangnya.

Orihime maupun Rukia tersenyum maklum, mereka paham maksud kapten Hitsugaya tak bisa menyerahkan dokumen apapun terhadap wakilnya.

"Ayo pulang, sebentar lagi akan malam." Rukia mengajak Orihime yang mengangguk paham.

"Rangiku-san, sampai di sini saja. Terima kasih sudah mau melatihku." Rangiku memeluk tubuh Orihime, gemas melihat tingkah polos gadis di hadapannya. Rukia tertawa kecil melihat Orihime yang berwajah memerah karena dijahili wakil kapten Hitsugaya.

"Sampai jumpa di tempat latihan," Rangiku masih sempat berteriak di aksi bersunponya itu.

Perjalanan mereka hening, Rukia memang pribadi yang pendiam dan Orihime mengetahui hal itu. Meski demikian temannya ini tak segan mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab kalimat orang lain.

"Apa ada orang yang Kuchiki-san sukai?" Rukia mengerutkan alis mendengar topik yang diutarakan.

"Pernah." Mata Orihime melebar dengan jantung yang memompa sedikit keras.

"S-siapa?" Mata kelabu menatap cemas akan jawaban yang diberikan. Jika dugaanya selama ini benar, hatinya pasti akan sakit menerima hal tersebut.

"Kaien Shiba..."

"Eh?" Orihime menatap bingung mendengar ucapan Rukia, bukannya itu wakil kapten tiga belas yang sudah meninggal di tangan gadis ini? Batin Orihime tak percaya.

Dia sudah mendengar cerita itu dari Rangiku, pasti perasaan Rukia begitu tertekan sampai saat ini atas rasa bersalahnya. Meskipun itu bukan kesalahan Rukia, karena Kaien Shiba lah yang menusukkan diri ke pedang temannya.

"Dia sosok yang hangat, dia contoh dalam hidupku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal bertemu dengannya." Rasa bangga selalu Rukia lantunkan ketika menyebut nama Kaien Shiba. "Dia yang mengajarkanku arti sebuah ikatan." Orihime menatap segaris kebahagiaan di wajah mungil yang mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kuchiki-san, yang kumaksud bukan suka seperti itu..." Wajah Orihime sidikit memerah menjelaskan maksudnya. "Maksudku ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis, rasa ingin memiliki seseorang?" Kejar Orihime melihat tampang bingung Rukia.

"Tapi Kaien Shiba juga lelaki, lawan jenis, kan?" Rukia bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung melihat gelengan Orihime.

"Kuchiki-san, rasamu itu hanya karena kau begitu menghormatinya, dia orang yang kau jadikan panutan, jadi sukamu itu masih dalam "

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" suara menyela.

"K-kurosaki-kun." Mau Orihime dan Rukia kaget melihat kehadiran pemuda di belakangnya. Rambut jingga itu acak-acakan serta anak rambut yang menempel karena keringat.

"Apa? Kalian berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk." Ichigo memutar lehernya yang terasa pegal, Zaraki meminta duel sampai ia puas. Siapa juga yang mau meladeni pria sinting itu sampai pagi kembali.

"Kami h-hanya "

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk, sebelum Byakuya mencincangmu." Rukia melirik sinis, mendengar kakaknya dibicarakan seperti itu.

"Itu berlaku hanya untukmu." Dahi Ichigo berkedut, mendengar fakta yang diutarakan Rukia.

"Hei, kakakmu saja yang bersifat kaku." Rukia menyodok perut Ichigo menggunakan sikunya. "Rukia," Ichigo mengerang meraskan sakit yang kembali mendera tubuhnya, Zaraki sudah cukup membuat persendian tubuh nyeri. "Lagian, kenapa dia harus seperti itu kepadaku saja." Tangan Ichigo mengusap surai belakangnya.

##

Seluruh persendian Ichigo yang terasa kaku mengendur begitu habis berendam air hangat. Di kenakan kimono yang diberikan seorang pelayan Kuchiki mansion tadi.

"Ini aneh..." Ichigo melihat telapak tangannya. Entah apa yang membuat tangan ini begitu kuat meladeni Zaraki bertarung semenjak tadi. Gairah bertarung seakan mengebuh disetiap ayunan tangannya. Yang paling mengganggu seakan ada kekuatan yang menggumpal di telapak tangannya sekarang.

Rasanya masih panas, seakan haus untuk memegang senjata kembali. "Sudahlah." Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu ke luar, sekarang ia hanya ingin mengisi perut yang memberontak semenjak tadi.

"Ichigo!" Suara itu bagaikan sebuah alaram, tak pelak membuat sang pemilik nama mendekati pintu semakin cepat.

"Rukia?" Mereka saling mengamati satu sama lain.

"Hm, Nii-sama menyuruh memanggilmu untuk makan malam." Alis menaut, tumben pria dingin itu berbuat demikian. Melihat Rukia bersamanya saja membuat duda itu menebalkan tekanan reiatsunya.

"Oh, jika bukan karena Byakuya kau tak akan mencariku, Rukia?" Ichigo menanggapi sedikit kesal.

"Berhenti merajuk, Ichigo." Rukia tersenyum kecil begitu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, aku tak begitu," bantah Ichigo kesal.

"Lalu ap—" Rukia mendongak begitu membalikkan tubuh, Ichigo menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Hei, hari ini kaubanyak bicara." Cahaya bulan memantul dari halaman depan kamar Ichigo. "Apa kaubegitu mengkhawatirkanku, Rukia?" Kepala bersurai malam bergerak arah, mengalihkan pandangan. Membuat Ichigo mengulum senyum karenanya.

Ichigo tahu, Rukia akan seperti itu jika dia menyalahkan diri terus. "Jangan mengalihkan pandangamu, aku tak menyukainya." Dengan lambat, kembali Rukia mengalihkan pusat perhatiannya.

"Haaahhh." Ichigo mengela keras sambil menyandarkan tubuh di pintu masuk, kedua tangannya membawa serta bahu mungil Rukia kepadanya. Ini sungguh menjengkelkan, perempuan di hadapannya ini selalu bisa membangunkan sesuatu dalam dirinya, namun, jika Rukia yang berada dalam posisinya sekarang, dia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Bisakah kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Rukia sedikit kaku, membuat senyum miris membingkai wajah Ichigo. "Aku begitu tak menyukai jika aku tak bisa berbuat sesuatu terhadapmu, Rukia." Jemari merayap di balik bahu yang berlapiskan hakama putih.

"Sungguh, tidak suka." Tubuh Rukia tersentak, begitu di dorong tangan tegap yang menguasainya. Kepala mengubur di dada bidang, membuat Rukia mengalihkan wajah panik untuk melihat sekitar, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat mereka.

Ichigo sedikit memundurkan tubuh, merunduk untuk melihat wajah nakamanya. "Apa sekarang kautakut padaku, hm?" Rukia berjengit, melihat kilat asing di manik Ichigo. Napas hangat menggelitik wajah Rukia.

"Maafkan aku..." Rukia membeku, merasakan sentuhan hangat menghujami wajahnya. Ke dua tangan menangkup pipi yang perlahan memanas. Kembali ini terjadi, Ichigo tak bisa menahan diri, ada bagian dalam dirinya yang begitu merindukan Rukia. Semua sudah ia tahan semenjak dulu, tak ingin menghiraukan rasa demikian.

"Maafkan aku..." bisik Ichigo berat di depan bibir Rukia. Rasa hangat begitu memenuhi sekujur tubuh, Rukia mengerang begitu bibirnya dilumat keras. Jemari mungil mengelus tengkus prianya, meminta perhatian.

Ichigo menurut, sedikit menjauhkan wajah. Kembali hazel dihampiri kabut gairah melihat bibir mungil yang memerah karena ulahnya. "Cukup," Ichigo mendesis, begitu Rukia mengecup rahang bawahnya. "Jika tidak, Nii-sama akan mencincangmu."

Ichigo mendengus keras, mendengar nama itu merontokkan gairahnya. "Ayo, mereka menunggu kita." Ajak Rukia melihat Ichigo yang masih terdiam. Perlahan di hampiri Rukia, jemari kokoh mengelus ringan surai kelam nakamanya.

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Ichigo mendahului, pemuda ini bisa merasakan bahwa Rukia sedikit takut kepadanya. Melihat hal itu Rukia hanya bisa memandang punggung Ichigo yang bergerak menjauh.

#

#

Bisa Ichigo lihat Byakuya menatap kehadirannya dengan datar. Di susul dengan sang adik setelahnya. "Rukia, mana punyaku?" Ichigo menarik kursi di samping Uryuu, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Rukia yang menatap bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa kedua tanganmu?" Rukia mengerut dalam, lalu mendengus pelan melihat Ichigo yang tak terima akan jawabanya. Kembali Ichigo menatap telapak tangan, ia menggeleng kecil sambil mengambil makananya sendiri. Mereka melanjutkan makan dengan tenang.

"Kurosaki-kun, ada apa?" Orihime membuka suara ketika Ichigo menghentikan suapannya. Pemuda itu menggeleng, kembali menyedok makanan ke dalam mulut.

Bukannya tidak peduli akan keadaan Ichigo, Rukia lebih memilih bungkam daripada memperkeruh suasana. Kuchiki muda sadar ada yang tidak beres terhadap nakamanya itu.

Ichigo beranjak lebih dulu dari ruang makan, otaknya penuh akan mimpi terakhirnya kemarin. Perasaan ini mengganggunya, terasa ada yang bergerak liar di dalam tubuh. Hal demikian membuat Ichigo resah.

"Kuil itu..." Sebongkah ingatan melintas, entah mengapa memori otaknya mengingat tempat itu. Ichigo membelokkan kaki, tanpa aba-aba ia bersunpo pergi.

Malam semakin menguasai dunia, cahaya bulan penuh menjadi pemandu jalan. Ichigo meloncat dari atas rumah ke rumah. Rasa penat entah hilang ke mana, yang jelas sekarang ia hanya ingin ke sana.

Sebuah bangunan yang begitu terlihat sepi, Ichigo terdiam di ambang pintu yang tertutup. Kepala itu menengadah ke atas, haruskah ia masuk ke dalam? Ada perasaan ragu yang menyergap.

Kaki melompati tembok pembatas, hazel menatap kuil yang tertutup rapat. Dengan perlahan dinaiki beberapa anak tangga. Ichigo tidak pernah takut akan sesuatu yang belum diketahui, kembali tangan itu mendorong pintu yang tidak terkunci.

Kegelapan menghampiri, ruangan ini gelap gulita jika tak ada cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk lewat pentilasi atas. Meski bingung akan tindakkanya, Ichigo tetap melangkah ke sebuh patung.

"Ini menggangguku..." Ichigo menengadah ke atas melihat patung Dewa Indra, hazel menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi. Tubuh itu beralih, sekarang ia bersimpuh di simbol patung berukiran bulan sabit.

"Jika aku tahu dia siapa, tanganku ini ingin menggapainya." Ichigo menatap sendu simbol ini, "Aku teringat dia..." Kepala menunduk sembari menatap kedua telapak tangannya. "Jika engkau memang ada di dunia ini, apa dia juga dirimu?" Ichigo mengatupkan kedua tanganya di depan wajah sambil berdoa.

Lelaki yang menatap dingin kepadanya begitu mengusik alam bawah sadar maupun dunia nyatanya. Simbol di tangan pemuda itu menari-nari di kedua peluk mata Ichigo. Tangan yang ia miliki gemetar merasakan hawa panas begitu mengingat ia gagal meraih tangan pemuda dalam mimpinya. Sekuat apapun ia berlari, tangannya tak pernah sampai menggapai tangan pemuda itu.

Esensi ini begitu terasa, meski ia tak tahu wujudnya. Perlahan hawa panas dialiri rasa dingin, Ichigo membuka kelopak mata saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang melalui sentuhan dikedua tangan.

"Rukia..." bisik Ichigo nyaris bergetar. Jemari mungil menggenggam kedua tangan Ichigo yang masih mengatup.

"Tanganmu gemetar, Ichigo." Permata indah menatap lurus hazel yang menatap terkejut. Selesai makan Rukia menyusul Ichigo namun, pemuda itu tak dijumpai rimbahnya. Terakhir usaha yang dilakukan Rukia menyusu jejak reiatsu Ichigo.

Begitu tiba di sini, dijumpai pintu kuil terbuka, didapati Ichigo yang memandang simbol bulan sambit lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas nakamanya sedang dalam kondisi yang tak baik. Apalagi melihat tangan itu gemetar dengan mata terpejam.

Ichigo memang terkejut akan kehadiran Rukia terlebih dengan tindakkannya sekarang. Yang membuat Ichigo keluh, kedua tangannya perlahan mendingin, kembali ke suhu normalnya, tak lagi panas seperti tadi. Untuk kesekian kalinya Ichigo mendapatkan keanehan terhadap gadis di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia mendudukkan diri di samping Ichigo. Ludah terasa menyumbat kerongkongan saat ditelan, Ichigo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Suhu tubuhnya berangsur-angsur mengikuti jejak telapak tangan yang ia miliki, hawa panas yang menyelimuti perlahan terusir dari dalam tubuh.

Rukia melihat genggamannya, perlahan ia melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang tak lagi gemetar. "Katakan?" Rukia menuntut jawaban.

"Rukia... aku..." Ichigo bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Jika ia menceritakan semua yang dirasakan tidakkah itu terasa aneh. Mungkin selama ini ialah yang terlalu menganggap serius serta mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini.

"Haaaaa." Napas dibuang, Ichigo duduk bersila dengan bahu merosok turun. "Aku bisa gila dengan rasa ini, Rukia." Meski mencoba tak ambil pusing dengan kejadian yang dia alami, nyatanya batin Ichigo tidak pernah tenang ketika teringat hal itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggumu?" tanya Rukia prihatin melihat kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin menjadi.

"Mimpiku Rukia..." Hazel memandang Rukia yang terdiam, menganggukkan kepala sebagai persetujuan bahwa ia ingin mendengar hal ini, agar Ichigo menceritakan masalahnya.

"Tangan ini tidak pernah bisa menggapainya, mata dingin itu penuh kesedihan... kesepian di manik kelamnya begitu menekan napasku, Rukia." Kepala Ichigo menunduk melihat telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Aku hampir menangis, saat bayangannya ditelan kegelapan dengan tangan terulur." Ichigo mengeryit sakit. "Hanya di depan simbol ini, aku bisa merasakan kefamiliaran yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Itu bisa membuatku sedikit tenang," bisik Ichigo dengan kepala memandang ke depan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengangkat pedang, di saat mata dingin itu terlintas di mataku terus. Konsentrasiku pecah." Tangan meremas surai depan sedikit keras, Ichigo terlihat frustasi.

"Aku di sini." Ichigo menatap Rukia yang tersenyum lembut. "Jika kau tak bisa bergerak, aku akan berlari menghampiri. Jika tanganmu lelah mengangkat pedang, akan kugenggam erat dan mengayunkannya bersamaan. Aku di sini, nakamamu." Telapak tangan mungil berada di dada Ichigo, membuat yang bersangkutan meremas jemari itu untuk saling menaut, mencari kekuatan.

"Kami bersamamu, begitupun juga dia..." Ichigo mengangkat kepala, bisa ia lihat Rukia memberikan kekuatan, keyakinan atas sebuah ikatan.

"Aku akan meraih tangannya saat kami benar-benar bertemu." Perlahan senyum keoptimisan muncul, Ichigo melihat telapak tangan Rukia dalam genggamannya. "Yah, seperti ini."

 **Zinggg**

Sebuah reiatsu memotong interaksi mereka berdua.

 **Brakk**

genting atap berjatuhan ke lantai kuil, bisa mereka lihat bulan purnama di atas langit. Seorang berjubah putih berdiri, Ichigo bersiap di hadapan Rukia.

Mata Rukia membulat, saat cairan merah membasahi mukanya. Sejenak ia hilang kendali tubuh, waktu terhenti detik itu juga saat sebuah pedang menembus sampai ke belakang.

Ichigo batuk darah, mata memandang sengit kepada orang yang begitu dekat menghujam tubuhnya dari depan. "Kau harus mati." Seorang bersurai kelam berujar kalem, mata hitam menatap Rukia yang mematung di belakang.

Kepala bersurai menyala menunduk begitu merasakan sakit yang mendera tubuh. Belum sempat untuk menghindar, pedang itu dicabut dengan kasarnya. Ichigo bersimpuh sambil memegangi dada, pandangannya mengarah ke belakang.

"Pe-pergi," suara itu menarik Rukia dalam keterdiaman, kepala bersurai kelam menggeleng sebagai tanda tak mau.

"Aku bilang mati..." Untuk kedua kalinya bibir itu memuntahkan darah, As Nodt menusuk perut Ichigo begitu dalam. Rasa sakit sudah tak bisa terucapkan saat tangan keras menghantam wajahnya ke samping.

"Ichigooo," Rukia berteriak keras, tubuh yang berlumuran darah menghantam tiang kuil. Gerakkan As Nodt begitu cepat, begitu Rukia mengalihkan pandangan dia sudah berpindah tempat.

"Masih bernapas rupanya." Mata memandang dinging, kakinya menginjak luka di dada Ichigo. Erang kesakitan memenuhi keheningan, As Nodt menekan keras bilah pedangnya yang masih menacap itu.

"Aarrgghhhh," raungan bertambah keras saat As Nodt memperlebar luka yang didapatkan Ichigo. Quincy ini tiada ekspresi, menatap tenang hasil perbuatannya. Hanya darah mengucur deras dari tubuh tak berdaya Ichigo.

"Hentikan." Begitu dingin, As Nodt sampai rela mengalihkan pandangan ke asal sura. Kepala bersurai kelam terangkat, memandang nyalang lawan mainnya.

Meski lemas, Ichigo masih bisa melirikkan mata, entah apa yang di lihat ini, yang pasti Rukia terlihat berbeda menurutnya. As Nodt mendekat, menghampiri tubuh mungil yang gemetar.

Tangan mencengkram surai kelam begitu keras, meski sakit Rukia tak meringis. Pandangannya fokus ke arah tubuh yang tergolek lemah dengan napas yang tersedat. Hazel sedang mematut Rukia dalam ketidakberdayaan untuk menolong.

"Melupakan batasan dirimu..." Bibir gemetar menahan sesuatu yang hendak meluap. "Siapa kauberani melakukan ini?" As Nodt mendelik kaget, melihat sesuatu yang diluar perkiraannya. Padahal ia yakin sudah memancing ketakutan gadis ini, terbukti tubuh Rukia gemetar melihat Ichigo yang terkapar.

As Nodt, seorang strenritter dengan kemampuan memancing ketakutan dalam diri seseorang. Tugas diberikan kepadanya atas informasi yang didapatkan kaumnya untuk melenyapkan gadis ini. Yah, ketakutan adalah kelemahan seseorang, ketakutan ini yang dimanfaatkan untuk menyiksa musuh dengan mempermainkan mentalnya.

Dan As Nodt menjadi pilihan utama untuk menghadapi dua makhluk yang terlihat menyedihkan di matanya.

Tangan yang memegang kepala Rukia perlahan mati rasa, darah seakan terhenti mengalir saat bagian tubuhnya membeku. "Salah besar keputusanmu ini ..." Tangan yang membeku retak, layaknya balok es yang dihantam sebuah palu.

Tak ada darah yang menyiprat, semua itu beku menjadi kristal es. "Kau..." suara tercekat, melihat hal yang menakutkan sekaligus menakjubkan di hadapannya saat ini. As Nodt tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sekarang, meski info ini sudah diberitahukan oleh Jugram.

 **Ookkhhhk**

Warna merah menyembur di celah bibir, kepala bersurai hitam panjang menghantam lantai kuil yang sekarang berlubang. Reiatsu pekat menguar dari tubuh mungil yang perlahan menampakkan wujudnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Mata kelam berusaha melirik ke atas, melihat seseorang yang memojokkannya seperti ini. Sulit sekali untuk melawan, padahal kaki yang menginjak kepalanya tak begitu besar. Seperti ditimbun bongkahan batu besar.

'Apa ini?' As Nodt hanya bisa membatin saat reiatsu pekat menguar menyelubungi tubuh Rukia dan dirinya. Keringat mulai bermunculan di sekujur tubuh sang quincy. Tak menyadari bahwa mata Rukia tidak lagi sebiru elektrik.

"Kenapa? Apa kemampuanmu tak berfungsi?" As Nodt mengejang, bukan hanya suara itu yang mendingin, perlahan tubuhnya pun mati rasa. Otak yang ia miliki perlahan berhenti berfungsi, terasa membeku menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Organ dalam perlahan membeku, tubuh itu mengeras layaknya air yang membeku di kutub. Begitu cepat, As Nodt bahkan tak sempat menuntaskan napas terakhir ketika tubuhnya membeku sempurna.

"Tidakkah kau paham... jika ketakutan ada di dunia ini, begitupun dengan keberanian itu."

Hukum alam, jika ketakutan melemahkan yang kuat, ada kalahnya ketakutan membuat yang lemah menjadi berani. Kesalahan terbesar, As Nodt merubah ketakutan itu menjadi keberanian, begitu biru elektrik melihat hazel yang meredup penuh luka.

Napas kemarahan masih menyertai, Rukia baru mengerjap begitu mendengar suara yang patah. Kepala yang membeku itu terlepas dari organ tubuh, As Nodt tak lagi bernyawa. Sang pelaku menatap diam akan perbuatannya.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berlari dengan oleng menghampiri tubuh Ichigo yang tergolek bersimpah darah. Tangan itu meraih kepala bersurai jingga kedalam pangkuannya.

"Hei? Ichi?" Tangan Rukia gemetar menepuk pipi tirus tersebut. Jantung seakan berlari marathon dengan detak begitu cepat. Wajah ketakutan menghampiri diri, Rukia memegang tangan tegap kedalam genggamannya.

Mata besar terpejam, memusatkan energi tubuh yang dimiliki. Hanya Tuhan dan Rukia yang mengetahui, hal apa yang ia lakukan terhadap nakamanya.

"Ahhhkkkh." Tubuh mungil tersungkur dengan mata memincing menahan rasa sakit. Kepala berdenyut nyeri saat pelipis menghantam lantai kuil. Sebuah kaki menginjak keras bahu Rukia yang gemetar, membuat yang bersangkutan mengerang kecil.

"Aku tidak percaya ini..." suara briton menyapa gendang telinga yang berdengung akibat merasakan hantaman keras di tubuhnya barusan. Mata kelam mengitari sekitar, fokusnya menatap bongkahan es yang menyerupai tubuh manusia yang sudah tak sama lagi.

"Cang Du..." Mata sebiru gunung melirik sengit orang di atasnya. Cang Du memperkenalkan diri dengan menekan bahu mungil yang hendak memberontak. "Aku benci sorotmu itu." Kaki menedang tubuh Rukia, membuat yang bersangkutan menghantam tembok kayu kuil.

Tulang Rukia terasa ngilu, belum sempat menolehkan kepala, sebuah tangan besar menghampiri dirinya. "Arrgghh," jeritan terdengar, kepala itu kembali terluka dibagian lain, Cang Du menghantamkannya kembali ke tembok yang sudah rusak saat ini.

"Apa yang membuat Yang Mulia begitu tertarik dengan kalian." Tangan menjambak surai milik Rukia, bisa di lihat sudut bibir itu memar dan terkoyak.

"Lemah," desis Cang Du sinis, mengeluarkan senjata untuk segera menghabisi gadis di hadapannya.

Kelebatan bayangan menghampiri, begitu sadar Cang Du hanya merasakan nyeri di punggung ketika menghantam tembok. Rukia bagun dengan perlahan, matanya tak lepas melihat objek di hadapannya.

Tubuh seputih mayat, satu ekor tumbuh merobek hakam belakang. Rukia terdiam melihat wujud ini untuk kedua kalinya, separuh rambut seakan habis dilahap selaput putih yang membungkus tubuh pemuda ini.

Ichigo Kurosaki berdiri dengan punggung berduri sampai ke ekor. Mata tak lagi hazel yang lembut, pupil itu bersinar terang layaknya matahari kuning menyala.

Cang Du terdiam, melihat wujud di hadapannya. Mata yang bersinar di kegelapan malam itu menatap tak sabar, ingin segera merobek makhluk berpakain serba putih di hadapannya.

Auman terdengar keras, layaknya monster yang memberikan peringatan kepada pengusiknya. Penghuni soul society terkejut, mendengar kerasnya suara itu serta tekanan reiatsu yang menggetarkan dunia mereka.

 **TBC**

#

#

#

Hallo ^_^ chap tujuh updet... semoga suka.

 **Note**

-Masih ingat teknik yang digunakan Ichigo di movie 3 untuk menemukan Rukia? Itu di sebut dengan Reiraku, sebuah benang roh atau bisa juga disebut pita roh. Tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa menggunakannya, hanya orang yang memiliki kekuatan tinggi yang bisa.

-Yang ingi mengetahui wujud perubahan Ichigo di atas, lihat saja anime yang Ichigo melindungi Rukia. Di sana sedikit lagi Ichiho menjadi hollow sempurna dengan satu ekor yang tumbuh. Aku lupa Ichigo melawan siapa pas waktu melindungi Rukia itu ^_^

-sebenarnya cerita ini berhubungan dengan fic saya yang berjudul The Chain of Life : Sun and Moon. Di sini tidak sedetail fic saya yang Sun and Moon cara menjabarkan ikatan yang bersangkutan. Jika ada kata Ambigu di sini, maka penjelasan ceritanya akan saya pakai di fic yang The Chain of Life: Sun and Moon itu xD

Sebenar fic ini udah kelar sebelum puas kemarin, namu author belum ada waktu untuk mengupdetnya ^_^ sebagai maaf saya buat chap ini lebih panjang.

 **-baramjji : Masalah dewi bulan dan indera sudah kujelaskan yah ^_^ wahh kamu semangat sekali yah xD aku suka aku tidak peduli kepada mereka, aku hanya menjabarkan ikatan IchiRuki yang kulihat, akan kuulas sampai ke yang terkecil sekalipun #plak senang melihatmu ada di sini**

-ChihaMaki & Hikari : ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka yah

 **-Minew : ciee yang merhatikan Ichiruki :3 coba tebak, di chapter ini Rukia sadar gak siapa dirinya?**

 **-Kurosaki2241 : auuhhh yg suka kisu kisu :3 peluk gulingnya erat2 saat IR gagal kisu karena ulah urahara #kabur**

-LuNa : syukurlah kmu menemukannya, aku senang jika kmu menikmatinya ^_^

 **-NH : aku bersyukur kamu menyukainya :) semoga suka juga dengan chapter ini, ,, Bleach sebentar lagi tamat, jadi bersiap2lah melihat endingnya T.T #sedih**

 **-amie haruno995 : wahh, kamu ngebut bacanya yah ^_^ aku senang kamu menyukainya**

-C Luzia : Ikatan mereka selalu nyempil di manapun :3 semua ada di arc maupun di movie2nya,

-Azura kuchiki : hallo mou aku harap kmu menyukai chap ini ;3 ini tuntutan cerita, jadi susah untuk IR bersatu di ficku :V

- **yalawandira : wah, makasih yah, aku senang dirimu menyukainya, akan kuusahakan updet cepat ^_^**

- **Allen Walker : hallo Allen, selamat datang** **:)** **akan kuusahakan happy ending #plak tidak bisa janji, karena ending belum ditentukan xD**

 **Untuk yang mereview, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, ini memiliki kesenangan tersendiri saat kalian menuangkan pendapat kalian tentang jalan cerita maupun tulisan saya ^_^ ...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... Yg tidak suka IR harap menjauh ^_^**


End file.
